A caminho da liberdade
by Karina e Sakura
Summary: Dez pessoas na busca de um sonho, tentando ganhar sua liberdade, fazer suas proprias escolhas, tendo que superar seus medos, onde isso vai dar?Ino e Gaara, Hinata e Naruto, Temari e Shikamaru, Tenten e Neji e Sakura e Sasuke, ta melhor que isso..cap 11 on
1. Ganhando a liberdade

**XxXxX Capitulo 1 Ganhando a Liberdade! **

**_Horário: 3:00 da amanhã. _**

**Uma menina de cabelo azulado e olhos perolados estava em seu quarto aparentava estar com insônia mais isso estava longe de acontecer, ela andava para lá e para cá estava esperando algo olhou novamente para o relógio... **

_"Ainda 3:02...será que vou conseguir?" _**a menina se sentou na cama e tentou se acalmar a final ainda estava cedo, olhou para seu quarto com um certo aperto no coração** _"Sentirei saudades de tudo isso" _**se levantou e foi até a escrivaninha que havia em seu quarto pegou um papel e começou a escrever.**

**_"Querido papai... _**

_Sei que ao ler isso o senhor não irar me perdoar, eu realmente não queria que fosse assim mais não vejo outro jeito a não ser fazer isso..." _

**Hinata uma menina de 17 anos que daqui um mês iria completar 18 anos como suas amigas falavam iria ganhar a liberdade. **

**Hinata sempre foi uma menina muito tímida e calma sempre amiga de todos e doce, mais nunca pode fazer nada do que realmente queria, ela tinha um pai muito ditador que nunca deixava a menina fazer o que queria, sempre foi tudo que ele mandava. Hinata olhou para um porta retrato que havia na mesinha, uma foto de uma mulher muito linda, cabelos azulados até a cintura mas na foto estava preso em um coque, a mulher da foto era linda estava vestida de bailarina. **

_"Mamãe...desculpa por não seguir seus passos...mais é que...eu não posso viver na sua sombra, eu preciso seguir meus sonhos...meus desejos..." _**umas lagrimas rolaram pelo rosto a menina que voltou sua atenção para o bilhete que estava escrevendo.**

_"pois o senhor não me deu opção alguma...sempre fiz tudo que o senhor pediu e queria que eu fizesse, mas agora não posso mais seguir assim, não posso abandonar meu sonho para realizar o seu...por isso papai estou fugindo para onde o senhor não possa me encontrar e espero que o senhor entenda..."_

**Ela olhou para o relógio que agora marcava 3:20 da manhã seu coração disparou então olhou mais uma vez para a carta e suspirou. **

_"Obs: Papai sei que ficara com ódio de mim...mais lembre-se que eu Te Amo e por isso que eu estou indo embora._

**_Com amor Hinata" _**

**Hinata dobrou a carta e colocou sobre a cama que estava arrumada lá tinha uma outra carta e uma caixa azul que estava fechada, Hinata olhou novamente para o quarto e pegou a foto que estava no porta retrato então sentiu o seu celular vibrar. **

_"Chegou a hora" _**foi até a janela e pode ver um carro vermelho parado do outro lado da rua pode ver quatro meninas ali no carro, duas saíram do carro para irem até de baixo da janela de Hinata. **

Sakura —: Hinata! — **chamou meio baixo mais a menina pode ouvir.**

Hinata —: Sim...— **foi até a janela viu duas meninas uma de cabelos rosas curtos e uma** loira. — **vocês conseguem pegar as malas?**

Ino —: Sim...manda logo...

Hinata —: Hai. — **a menina então pegou uma mala não muito pesada e jogou pela janela, foi sorte que a mala cairá em cima do canteiro de flores abafando o som. **

Ino —: Só essa?

Hinata —: mala sim...

Sakura —: Ótimo então vamos?

Ino —: è consegue descer?

Hinata —: Hai...— **a menina entrou novamente ao seu quarto e olhou em volta dando seu tchau. **

_"papai espero que me entenda" _**sorriu e foi para janela e desceu usando a varanda (tipo naqueles filmes que os mocinhos sobrem até a janela ) **

**Já lá embaixo junto com suas duas amigas que sorriam para ela mais duas meninas se aproximaram, uma loira e uma morena. **

Tenten —: E ai minna vamos?

Temari —: Pronto Hinata? — **perguntou a menina quando colocava a mala no porta-malas.**

Hinata —: Hai...

Ino —: Ok...então vamos nessa...

Sakura —: é isso ai...para a nossa liberdade.

Tenten —: Sim...para nossa liberdade.

Temari —: Mais antes...— **ligou o radio**. — viajar ouvindo musica é o que há...

Todas —: Hai...

**A pesar de ser 3:30 da manhã o radio estava tocando umas musicas que elas gostavam, então começou a tocar a musica que Hinata gostava. **

_Que bom viver, como é bom sonhar  
E o que ficou pra trás passou e eu não me importei  
Foi até melhor, tive que pensar em algo novo que fizesse sentido  
Ainda vejo o mundo com os olhos de criança  
Que só quer brincar e não tanta "responsa"  
Mas a vida cobra sério e realmente não dá pra fugir _

_"é não da para fugir,nunca deu para fugir...mais agora...agora...eu irei fugir...fugir de um futuro que não quero." _

**Temari deu a partida e foram embora as cinco meninas...a musica tocava e as meninas se empolgavam e começaram a cantar.**

_Livre pra poder sorrir, sim  
Livre pra poder buscar o meu lugar ao sol  
Livre pra poder sorrir, sim  
Livre pra poder buscar o meu lugar ao sol _

_Um dia eu espero te reencontrar numa bem melhor  
Cada um tem seu caminho, eu sei foi até melhor  
Irmãos do mesmo Cristo, eu quero e não desisto _

**Temari dirigia e ao seu lado estava Sakura que começara a cantar, no banco de trás estava Tenten Hinata e Ino, Hinata olhou pela ultima vez para trás...vendo que já entraram na estrada que saia da pequena cidade... **

_"Não quero pensar em nada agora...quero apenas..apenas curtir minha liberdade, nem que seja apenas um momento breve" _

_**Caro pai, como é bom o ter por quê se orgulhar  
A vida pode passar, não estou sozinho  
Eu sei se eu tiver fé eu volto até a sonhar  
Livre pra poder sorrir, sim  
Livre pra poder buscar o meu lugar ao sol  
Livre pra poder sorrir, sim  
Livre pra poder buscar o meu lugar ao sol **_

_**O amor é assim, é a paz de Deus em sua casa  
O amor é assim, é a paz de Deus que nunca acaba...  
Nossas vidas, nossos sonhos têm o mesmo valor  
Nossas vidas, nossos sonhos têm o mesmo valor  
Eu vou com você pra onde você for  
Eu descobri que é azul a cor da parede da casa de Deus  
E não há mais ninguém como você e eu** _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Enquanto isso do outro lado de konoha, dois belos rapazes, um de cabelos pretos amarrados em um rabo -de -cavalo alto de olhos verdes- musgo e um ruivo de olhos verdes esperavam por seus amigos, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto e Hyuuga Neji. **

Sasuke —: Demoramos? — **um belo rapaz de cabelos azulados e olhos cor de ônix aparece vestido com uma bermuda azul escuro e uma camiseta preta.**

Shikamaru —: Mais que saco...marcamos 3:30 e horas que horas já são.

Neji —: 3:46 ¬¬ — **outro belo rapaz, de cabelos marrons presos no final e olhos perolados **

Gaara —: E por que a demora?

Sasuke —: Pergunte para ele... — **o menino lançou um olhar para o menino que até agora estava quieto comendo algo. **

Shikamaru —: Naruto...

Naruto —: Yo minna! — **um menino loiros de olhos azuis, estava com a boca cheia de... **

Neji —: Lamen! ¬¬

Naruto —: Ah minna não podia viajar sem comer meu lamen.

Shikamaru —: seus problemáticos vamos logo antes que eu desista.

Sasuke —: novidade.

Naruto —: É isso ai...praia lá vamos nos! — **o menino gritou quando o carro começou a andar. **

Neji —: XIUUU...não berra Naruto...

**Sasuke que estava dirigindo apenas sorriu Gaara que estava no banco de passageiro não demonstrou nada, no banco de trás estava Neji Naruto e Shikamaru que já estava dormindo Gaara ligou o radio e aumentou um pouco para Naruto calar a boca. **

_Minha mente nem sempre tão lúcida é fértil e me deu a voz  
Minha mente nem sempre tão lúcida fez ela se afastar  
Mas ela vai voltar  
__Mas ela vai voltar  
Ela não é do tipo de mulher que se entrega na primeira  
Mas melhora na segunda e o paraíso é na terceira  
Ela tem força, ela tem sensibilidade, ela é guerreira  
Ela é uma deusa, ela é mulher de verdade  
Ela é daquelas que tu gosta na primeira  
Se apaixona na segunda e perde a linha na terceira  
Ela é discreta e cultua bons livros  
E ama os animais, tá ligado eu sou o bicho _

_Minha mente nem sempre tão lúcida é fértil e me deu a voz  
Minha mente nem sempre tão lúcida fez ela se afastar  
Mas ela vai voltar  
Mas ela vai voltar _

**Naruto se animou e começou a cantar junto com a musica fazendo os outros reclamar mais este não parou, não queria saber a final estava entrando na sua nova fase de vida, de agora em diante tudo ira mudar...Sasuke fez menção de que ia mudar a musica pois sabia que aquela musica mexia com seu amigo. **

Naruto —: Não Sasuke...pode deixar...  
Sasuke —: ok...

**Naruto apenas fechou os olhos e curtiu a musica...  
**_  
Deixa eu te levar pra ver o mundo, baby  
__Deixa eu te mostrar o melhor que eu posso ser  
__Deixa eu te levar pra ver o mundo, baby  
__Deixa eu te mostrar o melhor que eu posso ser  
__Ela não é do tipo de mulher que se entrega na __primeira  
__Mas melhora na segunda e o paraíso é na terceira  
__Ela tem força, ela tem sensibilidade, ela é guerreira  
__Ela é uma deusa, ela é mulher de verdade  
__Ela é daquelas que tu gosta na primeira  
__Se apaixona na segunda e perde a linha na terceira  
__Ela é discreta e cultua bons livros  
__E ama os animais, tá ligado eu sou o bicho  
__Minha mente nem sempre tão lúcida é fertil e me deu a __voz  
__Minha mente nem sempre tão lúcida fez ela se afastar  
__Mas ela vai voltar  
__Mas ela vai voltar _

_Fazer da vida o que melhor possa ser  
__Traçar um rumo novo em direção ao sol  
__Me sinto muito bem __Quando vejo o pôr do sol  
__Só pra fazer nascer a lua  
__Minha mente nem sempre tão lúcida é fértil e me deu a __voz  
__Minha mente nem sempre tão lúcida fez ela se afastar  
__Mas ela vai voltar  
__Mas ela vai voltar  
__Mas ela vai voltar  
__Mas ela vai voltar_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	2. Chegando a praia

**XxXxXx Capitulo 2 : Chegando a praia**

**Chegando a praia. ****As meninas chegaram em Guina a onde elas passariam as férias na casa de praia de Tenten, entraram na cidade e já pode ver que seria "aquelas férias" que sempre sonharam, a pesar de ainda ser umas 8:00 da manhã já havia gente pela cidade que apesar de ser pequena era muito linda, as casas todas eram enormes mais parecia mansões do que casa normal. **

Tenten —: Gente não acha melhor passar no mercado para comprar comida?

Temari —: é mesmo...se não vamos morrer de fome.

Ino —: e aproveitar tomar o café da manhã. — **falou a menina rindo depois que sua barriga** **fez um barulho** — estou faminta.

Hinata —: Também.

Sakura —: Ok então vamos lá...nossa Tenten aqui é um paraíso hem.

Tenten —: è né...eu não gostava daqui quando era pequena, mais meus pais adoram essa praia — sorriu a menina mostrando o caminho do mercado. — **ai quando cresci comecei a gostar daqui. **

Ino —: é...parece que tem muitos gatinhos. — **falou a menina olhando para um pequeno grupo de rapazes parados na calçada. **

Sakura —: concordo. — **as duas riram**.

Hinata —: Rsrs vocês não aprendem né? — **todas riram e foram para o mercado. **

**Já estava todas tomando café em uma pequena padaria Temari achou melhor comer depois fazer compras, cada uma pediu seu lanches e foram se sentar em uma pequena mesa do lado de fora para ver a vista. **

Tenten —: Nossa como isso aqui é bom. — **deu uma mordida em seu lanche. **

Temari —: Ahhh...gente não acredito que estamos aqui!

Hinata —: Também não, achei que por um minuto que eu não iria conseguir.

Ino —: Ah mais você conseguiu né...e sabe por que? Por que estamos todas juntas! — **falou abraçando a amiga que riu. **

Hinata —: é...você tem razão...só conseguir por causa de vocês. — **todas sorriram**.

Sakura —: Ótimo...chega de tristeza e pensar no que foi feito...agora vamos curti...

Temari —: Apoiado.

**E assim foi até elas irem ao mercado fizeram as compras e foram para casa de Tenten, ao chegar na rua todas viram que as casas eram todas lindas e muito grande, não foi diferente na casa de Tenten era uma casa branca de dois andares, um muro alto em volta ao chegar em frente todas menos a dona estavam de boca aberta.**** Tenten desceu do carro e abriu o enorme portão **

**Todas entraram na casa Tenten logo foi ver se estava tudo em ordem a sala era espaçosa havia três sofás brancos de couro no meio da sala, uma mesa de centro e a estante que havia uma Tv gigante e alguns livros nas outras repartições, também havia um aparelho de som.**

Ino —: Nossa que casa. — **falou se jogando no sofá**.

Temari —: Minha nossa hem

Tenten seus pais capricharam.

Tenten —: é né?...eu não sei para que tanto luxo.

Sakura —: Rsrs sei...

Tenten —: gente acho que a empregada não venho... — **falou ela depois de voltar da** cozinha —: acho que nem vai vim...

Ino —: Tudo bem...agente se vira não é cambada?

Hinata —: Hai. — **se sentou ao lado da amiga**. — Acho melhor agente descansar um pouco né?

Ino —: e peder o dia...

Tenten —: é...vamos para praia?

Todas —: Hai!

**Foram todas se trocar em menos de dez minutos todas estavam prontas. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Sasuke já não agüentava mais dirigir a final estava a noite toda acordado e o sono estava pegando, mais quando pensou em pedir para alguém dirigir chegaram na cidade olhou para o relógio e viu que já era 1:00 hora. **

Sasuke —: Mais que lugar longe esse hem Shikamaru.

Shikamaru —: ZZzzz. — **este estava dormindo**.

Neji —: Ei acorda. — **deu uma pequena balançada no amigo que acordou. **

Shikamaru —: Mais que problemáticos...

Naruto —: Nossa que cidade! — **berrou o menino ficando de pé no jipe**. — olha lá quantas gatinhas.

Sasuke —: Naruto não berre vai acabar assustando as meninas.

Neji —: Já assustou — **o menino olhou para as meninas que se afastaram**. — é tenho que admitir, essa vai ser as férias...

Shikamaru —: Nossa da ultima vez que eu vim não havia tanta gente.

Gaara —: e quando foi a ultima vez?

Shikamaru —: Quando eu tinha uns 10 anos.

Gaara —: Aff...

**Sasuke dirigiu até onde Shikamaru havia dito que era sua casa, param em frente a uma casa normal não era grande como todas e nem tinha muito luxo mais dava pro gasto, todos desceram do carro e entram na casa. **

Naruto —: Vamos para praia?

Neji —: Não.

Naruto —: Mais por que?

Sasuke —: Talvez por que...— **falou o menino entrando carregando duas mochilas**. — agente esteja a noite toda acordados.

Naruto —: Não estou com sono..— **falou ele quase gritando**.

Shikamaru —: então vá você. — **falou ele se deitando no sofá**. — que saco...estou morto de sono.

Neji —: Você dormiu a viajem toda ¬¬

Naruto —: Ah gente...agente venho aqui para ir a praia e não ficar em casa dormindo.

Sasuke —: Por que você não dirigiu a noite toda.

Naruto —: Seus fracos...Gaara vamos...

Gaara —: Não. — **falou **— onde fica os quartos?

Shikamaru —: Ah é...temos que dividir há três quartos.

Neji —: teremos que dividir **— olhou para os amigos**. — ok vamos tirar na sorte para ver quem fica no quarto sozinho.

**Tiraram na sorte e o que ganhou foi Sasuke, Naruto ficou no quarto junto com Gaara, e Neji junto com Shikamaru. Todos foram para seus quartos menos Naruto que ficou na sala vendo tv. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**No dia seguinte Hinata foi a primeira a acordar desceu para a cozinha para preparar o café da manhã, logo em seguida Ino entra na cozinha sonolenta. **

Hinata —:ohayo Ino-chan.

Ino —: Ohayo

Hinata — **falou a garota se sentando junto a mesa.** — nossa que sono.

Hinata —: é...também ficamos duas noites acordadas.

Ino —: è...rsrs...e ai quer ajuda?

Hinata —: Não precisa já terminei. — **falou ela colocando a garrafa de café na mesa e se** sentou. — e as outras?  
Ino —: acho que dormindo. — **falou pegando um pão.**

**Depois de que elas terminaram o seu café foram para sala esperar as outras. **

Ino —: ahh que saco...será que elas vão demorar?

Hinata —: Ainda é cedo né...

Ino —: Cedo? São 9:00 da manhã. — riu. Hinata —: Vamos andar então?

Ino —: ok vou me trocar.

Hinata —: Também.

**As duas foram para seus quartos pois elas estavam dividindo o quarto também, Sakura ficou com a Temari, e Tenten ficou com o quarto sozinha. Alguns minutos depois Ino e Hinata desceram. Ino vestia uma saia de saída de praia vermelha e o biquíni azul por baixo, deixou a parte de cima só com o sutiã do biquíni que também era azul, Hinata usava um shorts preto e o seu biquíni era lilás. **

**_Na praia... _**

**Hinata andava distraída conversando com Ino, até que as duas dão de contra com alguma coisa e caem no chão os quatros **

Hinata —: Gomen,não estávamos prestando atenção...— **Hinata dá de cara com um par de olhos azuis a encarando **

Naruto — : Você se machucou?

Hinata —: N-Não, obrigada pela preocupação. Chamo-me Hinata, você?

Naruto —: Naruto!

Hinata —: Prazer Naruto!

Ino —: Itai...

Gaara —: Vê se presta atenção.

Ino —: O queee? Você também deu de contra!

Gaara —: Por sua culpa que eu dei de contra

Ino —: O que? Olha garoto!

Hinata —: Ino-chan...

Ino —: Oi Hina-chan

Hinata —: Vamos continuar andando por favor O.O 

Ino —: Claro. Eu resolvo depois com você ¬¬

Gaara —: Com certeza ¬¬

Naruto —: Te vejo depois Hinata.

Hinata —: Hai!

Ino —: Hm... Paquera nova Hina-chan?

Hinata —: Ino-chan — vermelha — Eu o conheci agora.

Ino —: Ta, acredito, agora vamos aproveitar!

**_Na casa delas... _**

Temari —: Aff, aquelas duas nem esperaram.

Tenten —: Então vamos rápido.

Temari —: Anda Sakura...

Sakura —: ok estou pronta.

**_Na casa deles... _**

Shikamaru —: ZzZzZ

Neji —: Cadê o Naruto e o Gaara?

Sasuke —: Já foram.

Shikamaru —: ZzZzZ

Sasuke —: Aqueles dois são tão amigos -.-"

Neji —: é... SHIKAMARU ACORDA

Shikamaru —: zZzZzZz Ah o que? O.O

Sasuke ---: O.o Baka -.-"

**_Com Ino e Hinata. _**

Ino —: Mais que droga de meninos. — falou ela andando um pouco mais rápido.

Hinata —: Calma Ino-chan.

Ino —: Gomen Hinata — falou ela parando — é que odeio quando isso acontece.

Hinata —: OO

Ino —: err..bem não que isso aconteça sempre...mas...

Temari —: Achei vocês.

**Hinata e Ino se viraram e viram as meninas se aproximar Temari usava uma saia roxa e um biquíni vermelho, Sakura saia e biquíni amarelo, e Tenten um verde. Elas traziam uma cesta de piquenique e um guarda-sol.**

Ino —: Oi minna.

Sakura —: Ei Ino vocês nem esperaram agente né?

Hinata —: Gomen.

Temari —: ok tudo bem.. — falou ela sorrindo **— **curtir a praia?

Todas —: Claro!

**As meninas esticaram as tangas na areia e se sentaram Ino e Hinata estavam na mesma tanga, Temari tinha trazido para elas, Sakura se deitou para pegar sol, enquanto Tenten entrava na água junto com Temari.**

Ino —: Ahh que dia lindo não?

Hinata —: Aham...acho que vou entrar na água.

Ino —: Ahh depois eu entro...quero pegar um bronze.

Hinata —: Rsrs...ok.. — a menina se levantou e tirou a saia para entrar na água — Sakura vamos?

Sakura —: Ah..ok. — foi junto deixando Ino ali pegando sol.

**_Com os meninos... _**

**Gaara e Naruto ainda estava andando procurando a casa que eles havia se perdido, Naruto andava falando como era lindas era as garotas que eles trombaram. **

Naruto —: Cara você viu? Como elas eram lindas? Principalmente aquela que tinha os olhos perolados.

Gaara —: sim Naruto eu vi... — falou ele irritado. — mais que merda onde fica a casa?

Naruto —: ahh será que vou vê-las de novo?

Gaara —: eu espero que não. — falou ele olhando para frente — principalmente aquele louco oxigenada.

Naruto —: ah a loirinha também é bonita Gaara.

Gaara —: Bonita? Onde? — falou rindo — só se for os olhos...e olhe lá.

Naruto —: Sei...

Sasuke —: O que você sabe Naruto-baka.

Naruto —: Sasuke...o que...

Shikamaru —: seus problemáticos...saíram sem nos chamar.

Neji —: Por acaso vocês se perderam?

Gaara —: ele que não sabe onde é a casa — apontando para Naruto.

Naruto —: O QUE!? Quem disse "merda onde fica a casa?"

Gaara —: Cala a boca baka! — virou a cara cruzando os braços.

Neji —: Ok...vamos curti a praia né?

Shikamaru —: mais que problemáticos... — ele seguiu os outros que estava procurando um bom lugar para ficarem.

Sasuke —: Aqui está bom. — falou ele tirando a camisa — vou entrar na água...o sol está de rachar.

Naruto —: Também vou — tirou a camisa e saiu correndo em direção ao mar.

Shikamaru —: Ahh cara é muito problemático nadar, vou ficar aqui. — deitou na areia.

Neji —: problemático é; — olhou em volta então viu uns cara jogando futebol.

Gaara —: ...

Neji —: e ai ta afim de jogar uma partida? — Gaara sorriu.

Gaara —: Claro...não gosto de ficar parado.

Neji —: Shikamaru...

Shikamaru —: Zzzz...

Neji —: ¬¬ deixa pra lá...

**Gaara e Neji foram jogar futebol com alguns meninos que estavam jogando e logo fizeram amizade.**

**Gaara estava com a bola passou por um deixando este no chão depois deu um chapéu no outro e chutou a bola com muita força marcando um gol. **

Gaara —: e é golllll... — comemorava.

Neji —: è...continua assim depois das férias para jogar no time da faculdade.

Gaara —: Rsrs o cara aqui é foda! — brincou.

**Ino que estava deitada tomando sol não pode ver direito o que aconteceu só sentiu algo cair sobre ela que se levantou no susto.**

Ino —: Quem foi o filho da p... — olhou em volta e viu uns meninos parados conversando e rindo. — Só podia ser...

Neji —: Xi Gaara vai lá buscar a bola. — falou para o amigo vendo a garota pegar a bola.

Gaara —: ok.

**Gaara se aproximou da onde a menina estava quando foi chegando perto viu quem era.**

Ino —: MAIS O QUE! VOCÊ! — berrou ela.

Gaara —: ah não...a oxigenada não!

Ino —: O que? Oxigenada o ca..

Sakura —: Ino ...o que houve por que está gritando feito louca?

Gaara —: Louca é pouco...como uma retardada. — falou ele olhando para a loira — e quer devolver a bola?

Ino —: retardada é mãe... — falou ela irritada — e a bola?Pode esquecer!

Gaara —: o que me devolva agora...

Ino —: ou...

Sakura —: Ino por favor devolva a bola para ele logo.

Ino —: Não se meta Sakura! Esse idiota aqui jogou em cima de mim.

Gaara —: Não sabia que você estaria aqui...e se eu soubesse jogaria mais forte.

Ino —: Ora seu...

Neji —: e ai ta difícil de pegar a bola ai Gaara? — se aproximou.

Gaara —: é...essa oxigenada não quer devolver.

Ino —: Ora seu...oxigenada é a mãe...e olha quem fala — apontou para o cabelos dele. — quem é que pinta o cabelo hem?

Sakura —: Ino ...por favor...

Gaara —: não preciso pintar meu cabelo...ele é assim natural. — falou olhando para menina com raiva.

Ino —: Naruto? Sei. — riu debochando da cara do menino.

Gaara —: escuta aqui sua loca vai devolver a maldita bola ou não?

Ino —: Não...foguinho! — riu fazendo a menina que estava ao seu lado rir também.

Gaara —: Sua...

Neji —: calma ai...— ele segurou o amigo — deixa pra lá Gaara...

Gaara —: Claro que não! Ainda mais deixar essa louco zombar de mim.

Sakura —: Ino pare de aborrecer o garoto.

Ino —: ele que começou.

**_Na água... _**

**Hinata, Temari e Tenten estavam nadando na água Tenten estava mais para o fundo já Hinata nem tanto.**

Temari —: Nossa que delicia. — ficou ao lado de Hinata.

Hinata —: Aham...

Temari —: hum... — olhou em volta. — Tenten vamos sair?

Tenten —: ok deixa eu pegar mais uma onda! — berrou a garota.

Temari —: Ok. — berrou de volta então olhou para a areia viu um grupo de pessoas e no meio delas pode ver Ino e Sakura. — Mais o que aquelas duas estão fazendo?

Hinata —: quem? — se virou para ver.

**Mais quando virou uma onda a pegou de supressa mais o que a derrubou mesmo foi um garoto que não a viu e pulou em cima dela fazendo ela quase se afogar.**

Hinata —: O...o que houve? — falou quando já estava salva na areia.

Temari —: Hinata! — chegou correndo junto com Tenten — você está bem?

Tenten —: Ei seu idiota não viu a menina não?

Temari —: é...— as duas foram para cima do menino.

Menino —: ah...gomen eu...não há vi...

Hinata —: Tudo..bem...eu já estou melhor. — tentou se levantar mais Temari a empurrou sem querer fazendo ela se sentar de novo. — ai...

Temari —: viu que você fez...

Tenten —: Err...foi você que a empurrou.

Temari —: Você não ajuda ele.

Menino —: Ei você está bem?

Hinata —: hai..eu...

Naruto —: Hinata! — berrou o menino fazendo todas olharem assustadas.

Hinata —: Naruto...

Temari —: vocês se conhecem?

Tenten —: Desde quando?

Naruto —: ...de hoje mesmo né...

Hinata —: Hai...agente se trombou por ai...

Tenten —: hum...sei..nn

**Hinata se levantou com a ajuda de Naruto, Temari pediu para eles explicarem como se conheceram mais quando eles ia abrir a boca ouviram vozes alteradas.**

Ino —: O que você disse seu foguinho ambulante!

Gaara —: O que ouviu, se não der a bola eu irei pegar a força.

Ino —: Ahaha...só por que você quer...

Sakura —: Ino...

Ino —: Vem se for homem! — falou o desafiando o que fez o menino sorrir.

Gaara —: Ok...você que pediu!

**Gaara avançou em cima dela que na tentativa de se defender deu um soco acertando o menino no rosto. Ele deu uns passos para trás e olhou para a garota supreso nunca imaginou que uma garota iria ser louca o suficiente para fazer isso.**

**_Gaara —: "ela realmente não sabe que sou" _**

**Gaara a pegou pelo braço apertando forte fazendo ela dar um grito.**

Gaara —: Garota você não sabe com quem está mexendo!

Ino —: Ai...me solta seu louco — fechou a mão para dar outro soco mais este ele segurou com a outra mão.

Gaara —: e agora vai fazer o que?

Temari —: Mais o que está acontecendo aqui?

Sakura —: Temari ajuda ela...esse louco...

Tenten —: Ino! — a menina foi pra cima de Gaara que segurava a amiga. — solte ela seu... — começou a dar tapas em Gaara.

Temari —: Ei..

Neji —: Três contra um não dá — foi ajudar o amigo segurando Tenten.

Tenten — Ah o que foi quer brigar também?

Neji —: Ei sua louca...— ele se defendia dos murros que Tenten dava.

Temari —: VAMOS PARAR COM ESSA PORRA! — berrou a menina.

Todos: OO

**Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio até ser quebrado por...**

Naruto —: Gaara seu louco que está fazendo?

Gaara —: eu apenas estava tentando jogar futebol quando essa louca pegou a bola.

Ino —: Louca é a mãe...

Temari —: Gaara! — olhou assustada o menino a olhou também.

Temari e Gaara —: O VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?!

Todos —: OO'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	3. Girls' Invasion

**XxXxX Capitulo 3 Girls' Invasion**

**Temari e Gaara estavam se olhando assustados e os outros com uma enorme gota...**

Tenten —: conhece eles?

Temari —: conheço ele! — apontou para o menino ruivo.

Neji —: Gaara? — olhou para o menino.

Gaara —: Ela é minha irmã...

Todos —: O QUE?

Ino —: Não acredito Temari que você seja irmão desse grosseiro...estúpido...

Gaara —: Olha sua...

Temari —: Chega vocês dois. — falou ela olhando para os dois. — Gaara o que faz aqui?

Gaara —: Não tenho que te responder.

Temari —: Seu...OLHA AQUI MOLEQUE — foi até ele — sou sua irmã mais velha então quero saber.

Gaara —: Tsc...vim aqui para passar as férias...e você não deveria está na faculdade?

Temari —: Não..não entrei ainda...vou entrar esse ano junto com minhas amigas.

Gaara —: é amiga dessa louca oxigenada.

Ino —: Ora seu.. — Sakura a segurava.

Hinata —: N..Neji?— falou ela um pouco alto fazendo todos olharem para eles.

Neji —: Hinata? O que faz aqui?

Hinata —: Eu...

Naruto —: Você conhece ele? — perguntou do lado dela.

Hinata —: Hai...ele...é meu primo.

Todos —: OO

_**Com Sasuke e Shikamaru...**_

Sasuke —: O que houve aqui? Naruto.

Naruto —: Yo... Sasuke... Shikamaru... Olha só... Achamos à irmã do Gaara e a prima do Neji.

Shikamaru —: Cara que saco... como vocês fazem barulho hem...lá de longe dava para ouvir.

Sasuke —: Mais que coisa hem...

Neji —: Então você saiu de férias com suas amigas é?

Hinata —: H...Hai...

Neji —: e o tio Hiashi deixou a filhinha dele sair com as amigas é?

Hinata —: é...Sim...ele deixou.

Naruto —: E ai Neji vocês são primos né. — se aproximou junto com Sasuke e Shikamaru.

Neji —: Sim...Hinata esses são meus amigos, Naruto Sasuke e Shikamaru...aquele ruivo é o Gaara.

Hinata —: Prazer. — falou para Sasuke e Shikamaru pois Naruto ela já conhecia e Gaara ainda estava falando com Temari.

Naruto —: Eu a vi hoje de manhã.

Tenten —: e quase afogou quase agora né. — se aproximou junto com Ino e Sakura.

Neji —: OO Naruto! — o menino deu um sorriso sem graça.

Naruto —: Gomen Hinata...

Hinata —: Não... Foi nada... É... Bem essas são minhas amigas... Sakura, Ino, Tenten.

Neji —: A louca que ajudou a outra. — uma veia saltou na testa de Ino e Tenten.

Tenten —: Louca é você seu...

Temari —: Voltaram a brigar? — se aproximou com Gaara.

Hinata —: Temari... É... Esse é meu primo Neji.

Temari —: Yo...e esses ai. — apontou para os outros.

Neji —: Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru.

Temari —: Hum... ok...

Hinata —: é... Melhor agente ir né?

Ino —: Aham... Estou toda cheia de areia. — falou andando até as coisas das meninas que estava no chão.

Sakura —: é...tchau...gente. — falou indo junto com amiga.

Temari —: E onde você está? — perguntou ao seu irmão.

Gaara —: Não sei direito... A casa é dele.

Shikamaru —: è pra lá... Seu problemático.

Neji —: E vocês?

Tenten —: não te interessa. — falou ela pegando sua bolsa.

Hinata —: é...tchau...

Temari —: Já né..

_**Na casa delas...**_

**Sakura foi a primeira a tomar banho depois Temari e depois Tenten, Ino e Hinata estavam fazendo o jantar, afinal ficaram o dia todo na praia. Depois que o jantar estava pronto foram tomar banho para depois comer.**

Hinata —: Nossa gente... Eu não sei mais pode ter estragado minhas férias.

Ino —: Nossa por quê? Seu primo é tão mal assim?

Tenten —: ah mal é pouco... Ele é... Um idiota né?

Hinata —: Não sei... É que o meu pai e o pai dele são irmãos, mais não se dão muito bem. — falou ela comendo.

Sakura —: então ele pode falar pro seu pai onde você está?

Hinata — Não... Acho que não... Ele também não deve saber que eu fugir de casa né?

Ino —: e se souber?

Tenten —: Capaz de contar?

Hinata —: Depende, o pai dele não gosta muito do meu porque o meu avô deu a empresa para meu pai, tipo só para ele e deixou nada além de algumas propriedades para meu tio.

Temari —: Nossa...

Hinata —: é... E bem o meu tio nunca perdoou meu pai por ser o escolhido.

Tenten —: Mais você e seu primo não são iguais ao seus pais né?

Hinata —: Não por minha parte, acho que meu primo também não, mais é bom se precaver.

Ino —: também concordo afinal Hinata fugiu né...

Tenten —: Ok... Então não vamos falar disso pra ninguém!

Todas —: Hai.

_**Na casa dos meninos...**_

**Todos já haviam jantado Gaara estava lá fora sentado em uma cadeira de praia olhando para o mar, a casa de Shikamaru dava vista para o mar estava tudo tão calmo o vento estava fresco isso o ajudou a relaxar mais.**

Neji —: Cara mais justo aqui fui encontrar ela. — falou o amigo se sentando na cadeira ao lado.

Gaara —: Também... O mundo é pequeno não?

Neji —: Sim. — os dois ficaram em silêncios por uns minutos.

Gaara —: Droga será que tem alguma festa por ai?

Neji —: Não sei... Mais vamos sair...

**Na manhã seguinte Ino acordou mais cedo que todas e foi fazer o café da manhã, usava um shorts preto curtinho, e uma blusa de alça azul, fez o café da manhã e voltou para o quarto.**

Hinata —: Ohayo Ino-chan..

Ino —: Ohayo Hinata desculpa não queria te acordar.

Hinata —: Tudo bem... Eu já estava acordada. — se sentou na cama penteando os cabelos.

Ino —: Ai que droga... Estou toda dolorida por causa de ontem.

Hinata —: Você não deveria ter brigado com o irmão da Temari-chan né.

Ino —: Ah ele que começou... Mais deixa ele vai me pagar. — falou passando a mão no braço onde o menino apertara no dia anterior.

Hinata —: Ah vamos tomar café e ir cedo para a praia né.

Ino —: Aham... Vou acordar as outras.

**Todas já estavam prontas para praia Ino foi a primeira a sair junto com a Hinata, Ino usava agora um biquíni preto junto com uma saia azul claro, Hinata usava o mesmo biquíni lilás.**

**Ficaram a manhã inteira na praia e voltaram para casa na hora do almoço que Sakura que preparou, já era uma 1:00 da tarde quando todas estavam sentadas no sofá da sala vendo tv.**

Sakura —: Nossa não tem nada para fazer.

Ino —: è mesmo gente... Tenten há algum jogou... Ou coisa assim?

Tenten —: Hum nem sei... Vamos lá ver... Tem um quarto nos fundos onde fica umas coisas velhas.

**Elas entraram no pequeno quarto que estava cheio de coisas velhas Tenten se enfiou dentro daquela bagunça para procurar algum jogo, enquanto as outras olhavam pelo redor até Ino achar uma guitarra.**

Ino —: Gente olha. — pegou a guitarra.

Hinata —: ué... Tenten você toca?

Tenten —: Hã? Sim... Tocava...nossa como isso é velho.

Temari —: você tinha uma banda?

Tenten —: Bem banda... Banda não mais tocava com umas amigas quando vinha pra cá. — falou ela pegando a guitarra. — se não me engano tem uma bateria por aqui.

Ino —: Gente! Tive uma idéia.

Hinata —: e qual seria?

Ino —: Montar um banda ...

Temari —: è uma boa idéia né... Apesar de que... Alguém sabe tocar outra coisa?

Hinata —: Quem toca bateria?

Temari —: Bem... Eu toquei uma vez só com um antigo namorado.

Ino —: Fechou... Fica assim Temari na bateria, eu canto, Sakura no baixo, Tenten e Hinata na guitarra.

Sakura —: Rsrs... Será divertido hem gente?

Tenten —: Ok... Vamos pegar os instrumentos e levar lá para o quarto de jogos.

Ino —: Temos também que arrumar essas cosias.

Temari —: concordo.

**Depois que elas afinaram os instrumentos e ouviram Sakura tocar um pouco, Hinata e Tenten também, as três tocaram bem quando Temari começou a tocar a bateria foi de arrebentar.**

Ino —: NOSSA! Gente vocês são de mais.!

Hinata —: Err... Vamos agora todas juntas e com a cantora né,

Sakura —: Ok... Vamos lá meninas.

Temari —: Ok...

Ino —: E 1,2,3 e já!

Com você eu fico frágil pra enxergar,

Nos seus olhos a minha incerteza

Por isso eu resolvi encerrar o nosso prazo, o nosso prazo

Pra ver você sorrindo sem ter que invadir o seu espaço, o seu espaço

Entre você e eu ficou quase tudo intocado

Mesmo que a nossa casa caia de repente

Você vai continuar aqui intacto

Na minha vida,

Na minha cabeça confusa,

A sua vida imprevisível,

Deixou a nossa validade invisível,

E o meu amor imperecível

Com você a vida é sempre tão estranha

Eu te apavoro, mas não posso te enfrentar.

Por isso eu resolvi desfazer o nosso laço, o nosso laço,

Pra não deixar o tempo destruir o nosso frasco lacrado

Entre você e eu ficou quase tudo intocado

Mesmo que a nossa casa caia de repente

Você vai continuar aqui intacto

Na minha vida,

Na minha cabeça confusa,

A sua vida imprevisível,

Deixou a nossa validade invisível,

E o meu amor imperecível

Entre você e eu ficou quase tudo intocado

Mesmo que a nossa casa caia de repente

Você vai continuar aqui intacto

Na minha vida,

Na minha cabeça confusa,

A sua vida imprevisível,

Deixou a nossa validade invisível

**O som que elas tocavam era bom, apesar delas serem iniciantes tocavam muito bem, Temari arrasando na bateria, Ino e Hinata cantando juntas em perfeita hamonia.**

Ino —: Vamos mais uma...

Todas —: Hai...

Ino —: Ok...1,2,3 e já...

Ha ha ha hãããOM

Durante muito tempo eu construí uma história em cima de um castelo destruído

E pra fugir dessa realidade dura eu já encontrei mais de mil motivos

Agora essas palavras de pessoas santas parecem músicas nos meus ouvidos

Já que ficou quase insuportável ouvir a voz dos meus olhos aflitos

De tanto chorar depois que a festa acabar

Se eu não me matar, talvez eu peça ajuda para voltar

De um lugar da onde despenquei feito um anjo que morreu de RAIVA!

Na queda eu me despedacei, mas eu já me permito mudaaaaaaaaar

Ha ha ha ha hããOMMM

ããããOOM

Olhei ao meu redor para reconstruir meu castelo caído

Pra viver de bons momentos sem ter que ter os olhos escondidos

Ja fiz até um testamento que não tem nada, nada, nada escrito

Já que a minha maior herança é a que eu vou levar COMIGO

Pra evoluir, depois que o TERROR passar,

Se eu não suportar talvez eu peça ajuda pra voltar

De um lugar da onde despenquei feito um anjo que morreu de raiva

Na queda eu me despedacei, mas eu já me permito mudaaaaaaar

Esse meu ódio éééé...

Meu ódio éééé...

O VENENO QUE EU TOMO QUERENDO QUE O OUTRO MORRA!

Esse meu ódio éééé...

Meu ódio éééé...

O VENENO QUE EU TOMO QUERENDO QUE O OUTRO MORRA!

QUERENDO QUE O OUTRO MORRA...

QUERENDO QUE O OUTRO MORRA...

Ha ha ha ha hããOMMM

QUERENDO QUE O OUTRO MORRA...

Ha ha ha ha hããOMMM

QUERENDO QUE O OUTRO MORRA...

Ha ha ha há

QUERENDO QUE O OUTRO MORRA...

Ha ha ha ha

QUERENDO QUE O OUTRO MORRA.

**Ficaram o dia todo tocando depois quando deu 6:00 da tarde elas pararam para descansar um pouco foram para sala.**

Ino —: Ah gente... Foi legal né?

Hinata —: Aham... Nossa como cansa hem...

Sakura —: Haaa... Gente vamos sair hoje a noite?

Temari —: concordo.

Tenten —: Gente então vamos para uma danceteria. — falou ela se levantando — vamos para a festa!

**Depois de alguns minutos estavam todas prontas Hinata usava um vestido vermelho de alçinha um tamanco branco, Ino usava uma calça capri preto com a uma blusa frente única branca e uma sandália preta de salto alto usava seu cabelo solto. Sakura usava um vestido tomara-que-caia verde escuro, a sandália baixa, Tenten uma saia verde com uma blusa fina de manga comprida, Temari um vestido vermelho também tomara-que-caia e a sandália rasteira preta. Foram com o carro de Temari esta estava dirigindo todas estavam animadas e foram para a danceteria que Tenten falou.Chegaram lá por volta das 9:00 mais só conseguiram entrar umas 10:30, estava super lotada mais isso não fez elas desistiram então tentaram arranjar uma mesa.**

Tenten —: Ei...onde podemos achar uma mesa? — perguntou ela para um garçom.

Garçom —: Todas estão ocupadas, só tem o balcão.

Ino —: Deixa Tenten, vamos ficar aqui mesmo.

Hinata —: è... Afinal viemos para dançar e não para se sentar.

Temari —: Falou e disse! — falou ela pegando um copo de bebida.

Sakura —: Vamos fazer um brinde. — todas pegaram um copo de bebida só Hinata que pegou um copo com coca.

Ino —: Há... Nossas férias!

Todas —: As nossas férias! — beberam em um só gole.

Tenten —: vamos Dançar minna!

**Todas foram para pista de dança que estava lotada mais elas nem se importaram estavam apenas curtindo.**

_**Com os meninos...**_

**Já fazia uma hora que eles estavam naquele lugar e até agora não conseguiram entender o porquê não estava lá dentro e sim parados do lado de fora com uma enorme fila.**

Sasuke —: Mais que droga estamos esperando?

Shikamaru —: Que saco... Lá dentro está lotado, por isso temos que esperar.

Gaara —: Droga.

**Esperaram mais um pouco mais no final conseguiram entrar e tiveram sorte em conseguiram uma mesa, Naruto foi logo pedindo algo para comer, todos menos ele pediram uma bebida.**

Shikamaru —: mais que coisa... Tivermos sorte em pegar uma mesa.

Sasuke —: è... Pelo visto... O lugar é bom hem.

Neji —: Sim... — falou sem tirar os olhos de umas meninas — muito bom...

Naruto —: Nossa gente isso daqui esta demais. — ele falou rindo — nossa gente cada gatinha.

Neji —: Quem sabe hoje você sai da seca?

Naruto —: Baka... Não estou na seca, só não quero me relacionar direto.

Neji —: é ele que não quer ou elas que não querem.

Gaara —: è. — falaram rindo.

Naruto —: pode falar o que quiser... Eu vou me dar bem hoje.

Sasuke —: Ok... Então vamos ver.

Naruto —: vocês vão ver. — ele falou rindo e indo em direção a pista de dança.

**Naruto entrou na pista de dança e começou a dançar apensar de não ser nem um dançarino chamou atenção de umas meninas, os amigos que estavam na mesa não acreditou quando uma garota loira se aproximou e começaram a dançar, Naruto dançava no mesmo ritmo que a menina.**

Neji —: Cara como ele consegue?

Gaara —: Eu é que sei?

Sasuke —: a menina deve ser louca.

Shikamaru —: Rsrs... Em vez de vocês ficarem ai babando de inveja dele, por que não vão ao ataque.

Gaara —: nem precisa dizer! — falou bebeu o restante da sua bebida e foi para um canto atrás de uma garota que ele achou bonita.

**Neji também não perdeu tempo foi logo conversando com uma garota que estava em um canto dançando sozinha, não demorou muito eles já estavam se beijando.**

**Shikamaru ficou na mesa, pois se saísse iria perdê-la Sasuke já estava junto com uma garota que chegou nele.**

**Com as garotas...**

**Hinata já estava suada a alça do vestido sempre escorregava e ela sempre puxando para não cair totalmente, era primeira vez que Hinata estava em uma danceteria assim, só ela e as amigas isso dava um ar de liberdade como ela nunca tinha sentido antes, sempre teve que fazer tudo que seu pai mandava.**

**Hinata balançou a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos então olhou em volta a procura de suas amigas.**

Hinata —: Ino — tentou chamar a garota que estava um pouco afastada.

**Ino estava no maio pega com um cara loiro alto eles estavam parados no meio da pista de dança.**

Ino —: Ah... — se separando do menino para pegar ar. — vamos sair do meio da pista.

Menino —: claro... Vamos até o balcão.

**Os dois se sentaram nos bancos vagos Ino pediu uma tequila e o rapaz um wisk, os dois ficaram conversaram um pouco.**

Ino —: Qual seu nome?

Rapaz —: Yusuki.

Ino —: Hum... — ia perguntar algo mais este a calou com um beijo.

**Ficaram assim por um tempo até que sentiu alguém esbarrar nela derramando bebida em sua roupa.**

Ino —: Mais o que?! — olhou para ver quem era. — Não presta atenção não?

Garota —: ei... — Ino então encarou a menina quando ia abrir a boca para reclamar viu nada menos que...

Ino —: foguinho?!

Gaara —: Oxigenada? — os dois se encaram os acompanhantes ficaram ali sem entender nada.

Ino —: Ah só podia ser mesmo né... Quem mais poderia ser tão estúpido.

Gaara —: Humpf... Mais que droga... De todas as pessoas que conheço tenho que encontrar junto você?

Ino —: eu que digo... Vê se fala pra sua amiguinha tomar mais cuidado.

Garota —: Você que estava ai se mexendo e nem viu...

Ino —: Escuta aqui garota... Você que não olha por onde anda, quer que eu te de um óculos?

Garota —: Quem precisa de óculos aqui é você... Sua loira oxigenada! — uma veia saltou na testa de Ino.

Ino —: Que sua vadia?! — as duas começaram a bater boca até a menina apontar o dedo na cara de Ino que não se segurou deu um tapa na mão da garota. — vê se não aponta o dedo na minha cara sua piranha.

**Logo as duas estava aos tapas umas pessoas pararam para ver o garçom falou que ia chamar os seguranças então.**

Ino —: Me solta... Eu vou acabar com aquela vadia... — Yusuki a segurava pela cintura quando Gaara a outra pelo braço.

Garota —: me solta... Não vou deixar barato para essa ai não...

Ino —: Ah é... Então vem... — mais uma vez elas iam sair nos tapas mais foram puxadas pelos seus parceiros.

Gaara —: Chega...se não vamos ser expulsos daqui.

Yusuki —: Segura essa louca ai...

Gaara —: Segura a oxigenada que está fora do controle. — Ino então parou de brigar com a menina e olhou para ele.

Ino —: Isso é culpa sua. — falou ela pegando o copo da bebida que estava tomando e jogando nele. — e isso foi pelo que sua "amiguinha" fez em mim.

Garota —: OO

Ino —: Vamos Yusuki...— os dois saíram deixando a menina ainda supresa e um Gaara vermelho de raiva.

Garota —: Mais que piranha...

Gaara —: Isso culpa sua... — falou ele dando as costa para a garota.

Garota —: Gaara!...Vê se me liga então! — berrou mais o menino não escutou nada por dois motivos 1 o som estava alto de mais e 2 ele estava puto da vida.

**Ino e Yusuki se separaram a menina deu um basta estava nervosa de mais a final estava molhada e estava cheirando bebida.**

Ino —: Ei Hinata.

Hinata —: Ino-chan...o que houve?

Ino —: Ah uma besta trombou comigo e me molhou. — olhou em volta então sentiu alguém pisar em seu pé. — Aiiii...

Naruto —: Gomen...eu..não vi...— ele se virou para ela — Ino-chan e Hinata-chan.

Hinata —: Oi...Naruto-kun.

Ino —: Ai...oi...ÒÓ

Naruto —: nossa que sorte te encontrar né Hinata?

Hinata —: Hai.. — ficaram ali quietos por um minutos até que ela quebrou o silêncio — Naruto-kun quer dançar?

**Ino arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo era primeira vez na vida que via Hinata tomando a iniciativa, ela olhou para amiga que estava corada o menino afirmou com a cabeça e os dois foram para pista de dança.**

Ino —: Uau...olha a Hinata!

Neji —: o que tem minha prima? — ele apareceu do lado dela.

Ino —: Err...OO' da onde você venho?

Neji —: Eu? — olhou para onde tinha uma menina acenando para ele toda descabelada. — err..o que estava falando de minha prima?

Ino —: Ah nada não...só que ela tomou a iniciativa de chamar alguém para dançar.

Neji —: e quem foi?

Ino —: Aquele seu amigo loiro...Naruto.

Neji —: OO ...mais que filho da. P...foi pegar logo minha prima.

Ino —: OO ...

Neji —: Err..esquece...e mais o que faz aqui?

Ino —: Não é obvio? Estamos curtindo a balada.

Neji —: Hum...então venho aquelas suas amigas também.

Ino —: Aham...e...posso saber o por que venho falar comigo? A final você estava junto daquele "foguinho ambulante" ajudando ele.

Neji —: Hum...bem minha briga não é com você e sim com aquela sua amiga louca. — nisso Tenten aparece na frente de Ino.

Tenten —: Oi Ino...o que — olhando para o menino — o que ele faz aqui?

Ino —: Venho falar da prima dele... — não dando muita importância estava cansada.

Tenten —: Ai é..onde está Hinata eu perdi ela de vista.

Neji —: Que amiga hem...

Tenten —: ÒÓ...você fique quieto.

Neji —: E seu eu não quiser...

Tenten —: Farei com que queira.

Neji —: Pago para ver. — os dois estavam próximos um encarando o outro com raiva.

Ino —: Ahh chega de brigas por hoje! — berrou ela segurando Tenten que ia parti para cima do garoto.

Tenten —: Me solta Ino vou acabar com o sorriso de deboche dele.

Neji —: Rsrs isso é que eu quero ver.

_**Na pista de dança...**_

**Naruto e Hinata dançava sem se importar com ninguém em volta a final os dois estavam tão entretidos na dança que nem viram um montinho de gente perto do balcão. Temari que estava dançando perto de Sakura viram Ino e Tenten ali aos berros e foram ver o que estava acontecendo.**

Tenten —: Você se acha muito bom né...seu...

Ino —: Chega Tenten...

Tenten —: Não Ino...ele me chamou de "louca velha"...eu vou matar ele..

Ino —:

Neji —: o que posso fazer se você se veste que nem uma velha...— apontou para o cabelo dela. — com esses dois coques ridículos.

Tenten —: ÒÓ..

Ino —: xii...mexeu com o cabelo dela é corvadia.

Temari —: Ah não vocês dois brigando de novo não! — falou ela se aproximando.

Sakura —: Ino...

Ino —: Dessa vez não fui eu ...

Sakura —: Ah é... e por que esses arranhões no seu braço?

Ino —: err...foi em outra briga.

Temari —: Vocês gostam de um barraco hem?

Neji —: Vocês todas são loucas isso sim...e principalmente você. — apontou para Tenten.

Tenten —: Ora seu...

_**Na mesa dos meninos...**_

**Shikamaru que estava dormindo nem percebeu que a mesa já estava sendo invadida por umas pessoas quando sentiu alguém bater em seu braço viu que tinha um monte de gente estranhas na mesa.**

Shikamaru —: Ué..cadê os outros? — se levantou indo procurar os amigos.

**Shikamaru achou Sasuke no maior "love" com uma garota e não quis atrapalhar então achou Gaara com uma cara de poucos amigos e toda molhado.**

Shikamaru —: O que foi? Tomou um fora daqueles?

Gaara —: Cala a boca se não quiser apanhar.

Shikamaru —: rsrs...

Gaara —: Vamos embora...já me encheu.

Shikamaru —: Ok vamos achar os outros.

**Andaram mais um pouco então encontraram Neji mais este não estava sozinho tinha quatro meninas perto dele, Gaara logo reconheceu que era.**

Gaara —: aquelas loucas de novo não.

Shikamaru —: Quem?

**Se aproximaram Neji e Tenten estavam discutindo e as outras conversando Gaara olhou diretamente para irmã.**

Temari —: Nossa Gaara!.

Gaara —: Você de novo.

Temari —: é...ta ficando muito comum

Shikamaru —: Onde está aquele problemático do Naruto.

Sakura —: Dançando com minha amiga Hinata.

Gaara —: ei Neji vamos embora...

Ino —: è vamos embora e leve seus amiguinhos também.

Gaara —: não falei com você sua oxigenada.

Ino —: ÒÓ seu...foguinho ambulante!

Temari —: CHEGA DE BRIGAS! — berrou ela e todos calaram;

Shikamaru —: Que problemática...

Temari —: ÒÓ o que você disse? — berrou ela.

Shikamaru —: Que você é problemática.

Temari —: ora seu...— seu um cascudo nele.

Shikamaru —: Cara que saco...XO

Ino —: Err...ela fala para parar de brigar e começa outra briga

Temari —: Falou algo?

Ino —: OO" não...

Hinata —: Obrigado Naruto-kun...você dança muito bem.

Naruto —: Que nada...você que dança muito.

Hinata —: Oi minna.!

Ino —: E ai Hinata... — com um riso malicioso.

Hinata —: err...todos se encontraram de novo né? — disfarçando para ninguém perceber que tinha ficado corada.

Ino —: Infelizmente.

Tenten —: Gente vamos embora agora! — berrou ela depois que Neji falou algo que só ela escutou.

Temari —: mais já...

Ino —: Sim...não agüento mais ficar de pé — falou se levantando — e também o ar daqui já ficou pesado. — olhou para Gaara.

Gaara —: ...

Hinata —: Hai...err...Naruto-kun então já né...

Naruto —: Hinata-chan...err...vamos amanhã na praia juntos? —

Naruto —: Hinata-chan...err...vamos amanhã na praia juntos? — a menina corou fazendo Ino,Sakura e Temari soltar uns risinhos abafados.

Hinata —: Er..

Naruto —: Claro todos nos.! — falou disfarçando pois ele também havia corado.

Hinata —: Hai.

Ino e Tenten —: O QUE:?

Naruto —: então agente se encontra na praia ok.

Hinata —: ok...Já né.. — e foi embora puxando Ino e Tenten que ia falar algo.

**No carro das meninas...**

Ino —: Não acredito que você fez isso com agente Hinata!

Hinata —: Gomen né... Mais é que eu não queria ir sozinha.

Tenten — Mais junto com aquele idiotas.

Hinata —: err...

Temari —: Bem acho que eles não vão ir gente...só vai o Naruto.

Ino —: espero.

Tenten —: Também por que se eu encontrar com aquele seu primo de novo eu o mato.

Temari —: Ok...gente vamos tentar nos acalmar ok.

**Na casa deles...**

Neji —: Cara como aquela menina é louca.

Sasuke —: rsrs vejo que se recontaram.

Gaara —: Para nossas infelicidades.

Shikamaru —: Cara elas são muito problemáticas XO — se sentando no sofá com a mão na cabeça onde Temari havia batido.

Naruto —: Ah gente vocês não sabe o que estão perdendo...Hinata-chan é muito legal.

Sasuke —: Veja só — falou ele olhando para Neji e Gaara — até ele está se dando bem , quanto vocês ficam ai perdendo tempo brigando.

Neji —: eu não estou perdendo tempo...eu estava apensa passando por lá quando venho aquela louca.

Sasuke —: Sei...e você Gaara por que está ensopado de bebida?

Gaara —: preciso dizer?

Neji —: A loira jogou o copo de wisk nele.

Sasuke —: rsrsrs...vai...o que foi dessa fez? Tentou agarra ela agora?

Gaara —: Eu agarrar aquela oxigenada?

Neji —: Rsrsrs

Sasuke —: Ora e por que não? Eu a pegaria.

Shikamaru —: Eu também... Pena que ela seja mais problemática do que todas.

Gaara —: Aff vocês viajam.

Naruto —: Qual é Gaara? — falou entrando na conversa .— ela é de mais para você?

Sasuke —: Nossa... Até o Naruto te zoando... Não deixava

Neji —: è. talvez ela seja de mais para ele.

Shikamaru —: e ele não seria capaz.

Sasuke —: Rsrs é...

Gaara —: O que foi... Acha que eu não consigo ficar com ela?

Sasuke —: Sim...

Naruto —: você pode até querer ficar com ela...

Shikamaru —: Mais fazer ela querer ficar com você...

Neji —: não consegue.

Gaara —: Rsrsrs — olhou para eles rindo. — que garota não gostaria de ficar comigo?

Neji —: Ino?!

Sasuke —: è... rsrsr

Gaara —: querem apostar?

Naruto —: O que?

Gaara —: Que eu vou fazer ela ficar doidinha por mim?

Neji —: vai fazer ela se apaixonar por você?

Shikamaru —: impossível ela te odeia.

Gaara —: Mais pode mudar... Querem apostar?

Neji —: Ok eu topo.

Sasuke —: 50 prata que não consegue.

Neji —: Também.

Shikamaru —: Bem...— olhou para eles que estavam esperando sua resposta — acho que isso vai ser muito problemático...mas...quero ver...ciquentinha...

Gaara —: Ok...Naruto se você contar eu te mato.

Naruto —: Contar o que? — falou ele voltando atenção para os amigos

Neji —: Nada...ele não ouviu.

Gaara —: Ótimo...então vocês vão perder...por que o papai aqui irá fazer aquela oxigenada cai aos meus pés...


	4. Eles X Elas

**xXxXxX Capitulo 4: Elas X Eles**

**No dia seguinte Hinata estava de pé primeiro que todas fez o café e esperou lá embaixo pelas amigas, Ino acordou graças a Sakura que foi acorda-la.**

Ino —: Ahh...por que me acordou?

Sakura —: Hinata...hoje ela tem um encontro com aquele tal de Naruto?

Ino —: Ai é...mais...por que eu...tenho que acordar tão cedo.

Sakura —: ...Hinata ficou com medo de acordar você — falou ela se sentando na cama da menina.

Ino —: rsrs...ela ta a fim daquele cara hem...

Sakura —: è...err...sei não mais não acho bom ela ir de cara nisso...sabe como ela é né?

Ino —: Aham. — falou se sentando fitando a amiga — ela se entrega de mais, ai fica fácil dela sair magoada.

Sakura —: Espero que esse garoto seja bom

Ino —: também por que se não eu mato ele Òó...

Sakura —: Rsrs aham..vamos lá grande matadora...

Ino —: Rsrsr

**Não demorou muito para todas já estarem na praia Hinata usava seu biquíni lilás, Temari agora estava com um branco, Tenten o verde, Sakura um amarelo e Ino um preto. Temari estava na frente junto com Hinata Sakura, Tenten vinha atrás com Ino.**

Temari —: marcaram aonde Hinata?

Hinata —: em frente aquele quiosque.

Sakura —: Parece que ele ainda não chegou.

Ino —: Então vamos aproveitar e beber uma água de coco?

Hinata —: hai.

**Elas entram no quiosque e foram pegar as águas de cocos Hinata ficou junto com Temari e Sakura lá na frente do local esperando o menino já Ino e Tenten ficaram lá dentro conversando com uns caras.**

Sakura —: Ai..mais que demora hem?

Temari —: é... — falou olhando para a amiga — Hinata acho que ele não vem.

Hinata —: Tudo bem... então vamos né...

Sakura —: Vamos...

Naruto —: Hinata-chan! — ela se virou e viu Naruto vindo correndo. — gomen...é que aquele baka do Sasuke demorou para se levantar.

Hinata —: tudo bem...

Sakura —: Xi...olha quem venho — apontou para os meninos que vinham naquela direção.

Naruto —: eles resolveram vim.

Temari —: Espero que não briguem hoje né? — olhou para Gaara e Neji que fizeram uma cara de desentendido.

Neji —: Só aquela sua amiga não começar.

Gaara —: Digo o mesmo. — falou olhando em volta.

Temari —: procura alguém?

Gaara —: te interessa?

Temari —: ÒÓ...seu..

Shikamaru —: Ah não... A problemática também veio.

Temari —: O único problemático aqui é você!

Sakura —: err...gente vamos né...

Naruto —: Aham Hinata-chan vamos nadar?

Hinata —: Claro... — os dois saíram na frente deixando os outros.

Sakura —: Rsrs...esses dois.

Sasuke —: até que fim ele arranjou alguém pelo menos para de me encher o saco — falou ao lado da menina.

Sakura —: Ah?

Sasuke —: Esquece...e ai...qual seu nome?

Temari —: Vamos logo antes que eu desisto.

_**Com Tenten e Ino ...**_

**As duas estavam conversando com dois carinhas que estavam lá e nem perceberam quem havia chegado, depois de conversar bastante eles trocaram telefone.**

Ino —: Depois me liga ok

Menino —: pode deixar linda.

Tenten —: Nossa Ino... Sair com você é foda.

Ino —: Que nada menina... Olha pra você também arranjou alguém

Tenten —: Rsrs... Será que aquele Naruto já chegou?

Ino —: nem sei... Tomara né por que se ele não vim, Hinata vai ficar triste.

Tenten —: Aham...

**Foram para onde as meninas estavam antes mais não as achou então foram procurar elas na areia achou Temari deitada pegando um bronze Sakura conversando com o amigo de Naruto o Sasuke.**

Ino —: Ah não eles não vieram não?

Tenten —: acho que...n... — Gaara e Neji acabaram de chegar da água.

Ino —: Droga! — olhou os meninos de longe.

Tenten —: hum até que tem um corpo bonito né?

Ino —: Pode até ser... Mais a arrogância deles quebra o encanto.

Tenten —: concordo.

**Tenten e Ino se aproximaram das amigas Temari que estava virada de costa não as viu Ino e Tenten que estava com um coco nas mãos, foi até ela e colocou em suas costa a menina deu um pulo.**

Temari —: AH...SUAS LOUCAS! — se sentou.

Ino —: rsrs..calma Temari...

Tenten —: Um pouco de água é bom né?

Temari —: Vocês duas me pagam

Ino —: o.o faz isso com nos não.

**Gaara e Neji voltaram da água quando viram as duas meninas se aproximando Gaara olhou para Neji que sorriu.**

Neji —: E ai Gaara lembra da aposta né?

Gaara —: Claro. — olhou para menina — você vai ver... Ela ainda vai comer aqui na minha mão.

Neji —: Isso quero ver.

**Ino e Tenten tiram as saias e foram para água depois de um tempo voltaram Temari estava conversando com Gaara e Neji tentando acordar Shikamaru.**

Ino —: Veja — apontou para água Hinata e Naruto estavam rindo a doidado.

Tenten —: que fofos...

Ino —: Acho que alguém está apaixonada.

Sakura —: Quem é meninas. — se sentou junto delas.

Ino —: Hinata-chan...

Tenten —: ah gente essas ferias promete.

Sakura —: è mesmo. — falou sorrindo chamando atenção de um alguém.

Ino —: gente da para acreditar? Estamos chegando o natal e o ano novo...

Tenten —: é mesmo...e vamos passar todas juntas...

Sakura —: Isso é o que mais importa né...

Ino —: e bem gente ta chegando o niver da Hinata.

Sakura —: é...temos que fazer um puta festona.

Tenten —: Aham...27 de dezembro...

Ino —: Então gente... melhor agente já ir conhecendo umas pessoas para ter muita gente na festa.

Tenten —: Agente pode chamar aqueles carinhas que conhecemos né Ino

Ino —: hai... tão lindos...

Sakura —: Vocês duas hem...

Temari —: Quem é lindo? Quero ver também — se sentou ao lado delas.

Ino —: Ah eles não estão aqui...

Tenten —: Estava lá no quiosque.

Sakura —: Hum por isso a demora né

Ino —: Rsrs

**Gaara e Neji estavam ali sentados observando o movimento da praia, depois que Temari deixou de conversar com Gaara foi junto com as amigas deixando os dois sozinhos, Gaara olhava a meninas.**

Neji —: e ai...vai chegar junto ou não?

Gaara —: Calma...não dá pra ir direito...a final ela é louca né.

Shikamaru —: cara que saco...vocês dois ainda com isso.

Neji —: Shikamaru você vem na praia só para dormi?

Shikamaru —: pra comer também

Gaara —: Gente tive uma idéia.

Sasuke —: e o que é?

Gaara —: Futebol — falou ele se levantando. — vamos jogar futebol.

Neji —: ok... mais só nos?

Gaara —: Nos contra as meninas.

Sasuke —: ficou louco... vamos massacrar elas.

Shikamaru —: e nem tem graça jogar com elas, não sabe jogar.

Neji —: Vamos tentar né.

Gaara —: Ok.

**Os meninos se aproximaram delas Ino e Tenten já fecharam a cara Gaara sorriu, estava gostando de ver aquilo.**

Ino —: o que vocês querem?

Gaara —: Nada de mais... Vamos fazer um tratado de paz..

Ino —: Isso só pode ser uma piada né...

Tenten —: Paz? Agente está na paz, vocês que perturbam.

Neji —: Por isso que viemos aqui... Vamos tentar ser amigos né.

Ino —: E o que seria isso?

Gaara —: Futebol... Vamos jogar futebol.

Ino —: Jogar futebol?

Tenten —: Com vocês?

Gaara —: Sim... Nos contra vocês?

Ino —: Olha para mim... Tenho cara de que gosta de jogar futebol?

Neji —: Ah... Vai... Só uma partidinha.

Ino —: Hum...

Gaara —: o que foi? Ta com medo de perder? — provocou ela.

Ino —: Medo de perde para vocês? — riu — nunca.

Neji —: então porque não joga?

Tenten —: por que não temos garota suficiente para jogar.

Gaara —: ta com medo isso sim.

Ino —: Claro que não estou com medo... Estou com dó de ganhar de vocês.

Gaara —: Duvido.

Ino —: ÒÓ...está pedindo para ser humilhado né?

Gaara —: Rsrs...— riu debochando dela. — não fale com tanta certeza.

Ino —: Tsc...

Tenten —: Nós jogamos! — Ino Temari e Sakura a olharam assustadas,

Ino —: O que? Mas...

Tenten — Vamos mostrar há eles que nos somos melhores que eles.

Ino —: ok...vou chamar Hinata para jogar.

**Ino entrou na água e chamou Hinata e Naruto que estavam quase se beijando, se odiou por ter atrapalhado aquele momento mais Hinata falou que foi até melhor não sabia se queria.**

**Então eles formaram o time meninos contra meninas...**

**Sasuke ficou no gol no deles e Sakura no delas...**

**Shikamaru como capitão e Temari também...**

**Naruto, Neji e Gaara como atacantes Hinata, Ino e Tenten também.**

Gaara —: Vocês sabem como joga né?

Ino —: demorou. — falou a menina pegando a bola.

Neji —: Vixi não deixava hem, humilhou.

Tenten —: Ah cala a boca e vamos jogar logo.

Neji —: Òó

**O jogo começou Naruto estava marcando Hinata que apesar de não saber jogar estava se dando bem, Ino e Tenten era as que mais pegavam na bola, Tenten jogava na escola e Ino às vezes jogava com ela. Temari marcava Shikamaru que só ficava parado, Neji marca um gol para os meninos.**

Neji —: Huhu... E ai cadê as meninas que ia humilhar nos hem?

Tenten —: Ora...

Ino —: Ainda não acabou.

Gaara —: Claro que não... Só começou o massacre de vocês. — falou ele perto da menina.

**Ino sentiu um arrepio quando o menino falou ao seu lado não soube se foi pelo contato que teve ou pelo falto dele ter zombado delas. Ino olhou para ele que estava jogando.**

**Ino agora estava com a bola que passou para Temari que foi impedida pelo Shikamaru que fez com que ela caísse de bunda na areia, Ino e Tenten começaram a rir sem para deixando o caminho livre para Gaara fazer o gol só que Sakura defende.**

**Gaara marcou mais um empatando o jogo já estava acabando quando a bola estava com Ino que foi sozinha, pois Neji a segurou Temari vinha lá de trás mais não ia da para ela mandar a bola para a amiga, Gaara estava logo a sua frente quando ela passou por ele, este deixou o corpo dele fazendo com que ela se chocasse com ele e resultado os dois caíram.**

Ino —: Ai... — no chão com o Gaara quase em cima dela.

Gaara —: sua louca não consegue desviar não?

Ino —: Eu...ai...— tinha torcido o pé..— seu fogo ambulante...me fez torcer o pé.

Gaara —: Você que torceu sozinha.

Ino —: Ai...merda...

Temari —: Ei Ino tudo bem?

Hinata — Ino-chan você está bem?

Ino —: Ok...só — tentou se levantar — ai...

Gaara —: ela torceu o pé...

Temari —: e por que não ajuda ela se levantar hem? — falou ela pro irmão — vamos levá-la pro medico

Ino —: Não...não precisa. — Gaara se levantou e ajudou.

Gaara —: ok.

**Ino foi pega de supresa quando Gaara a ajudou levantar e a levou até o carro nos braços. Temari e Tenten foram atrás**

Hinata —: Sabe onde há um hospital por aqui?

Shikamaru —: Sim vamos lá.

**Gaara entrou no carro do Shikamaru e junto Ino, Temari ,Tenten e Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura Hinata e Naruto foram no outro.**

Ino —: então doutor?

Medico —: bem...nada de mais...só uma leve torção

Ino —: Ah...

Medico —: Bem...vou te receitar um remédio para dor e enfaixar o pé.

Ino —: Não vai engessar né?

Medico —: não...

Ino —: Que bom.

Medico —: já volto. — saiu da sala deixando Ino e Gaara que estava lá.

Gaara —: Sorte né...

Ino —: o que faz aqui hem?

Gaara —: Nossa... — falou ele indo até a cadeira se sentar — por que você tem que ser tão mal humorada.

Ino —: deixa eu ver...por que é por sua culpa que eu torci meu pé...e porque não gosto de você — o menino a fitava.

Gaara —: hum... Não gosta é?

Ino —: Não...

Gaara —: Hum...legal. — ele sorriu.

**Ino não estava entendendo o que ele queria a final um dia atrás ele só faltava matar ela e agora estava todo calminho amigo, tinha algo estranho nisso pensou ela.**

Ino —: onde está Temari e as outras?

Gaara —: ficaram lá fora.

Ino —: e por que você é que venho.

Gaara —: Bem achei melhor vim, pois foi por minha culpa que se machucou.

Ino —: Oõ...

Gaara —: E bem...apesar de achar bem feito para você...Senti-me culpado.

Ino —; Cara você deve ter algum problema né?...

Gaara —: Não —falou ele se segurando para não responder há altura.

Ino —: sei...

Medico —: bem mocinha aqui está...tome uma vez ao dia.

Ino —: Obrigado.

Medico —: — Gaara foi até Ino e a ajudou a se levantar.

Ino —: OO ...

Gaara —: vamos?

**Ino foi embora apoiada em Gaara Temari esperava lá fora junto com as amigas.**

Temari —: e ai tudo bem?

Ino —: aham...nada de grave.

Tenten —: putz desse jeito não ficamos sabendo quem ganhou.

Ino —: Claro que foi nos.

Sasuke —: estava empatado.

Neji —: Isso mesmo...ninguém ganhou.

Naruto —: tudo graças ao Gaara, que se não tivesse feito Ino-chan cair não teríamos que parar de jogar.

Sakura —: concordo Òó...agora teremos que jogar outro dia.

Hinata —: A revanche.

Temari —: pode apostar que sim.

Tenten —: gente hora que horas são..vamos para casa comer né

Naruto —: Hai...

Todos —:

Naruto —: o que foi?

Gaara —: Nada — chegaram no carro e ele ajudou Ino a subir não antes de falar com a garota — quero pedir desculpa pelo tombo.

Ino —: OO ...o..ok...tudo bem...

Gaara —: err... — esperou ela falar algo. — bem espero que fique melhor logo.

Ino —: Para que?

Gaara —: "putz que menina mais difícil" para terminarmos o jogo.

Ino —: pode deixar...da próxima ganharemos com certeza. — falou dando um sorriso e subindo no carro.

Tenten —: então até...qual..

Hinata —: Naruto-kun ta afim de ir lá em casa hoje a tarde?

Naruto —: sério?

Todas —: OO ...

Hinata —: bem é que...

Naruto —: Claro...podemos ir né minna?

Neji —: ela te chamou não agente.

Sakura —: bem se a Tenten não se opor vocês podem ir. — falou olhando para Sasuke que sorriu.

Sasuke —: ok então nos vermos a tarde.

Tenten —: óò...err — sorriu — aqui está o endereço.

Gaara —: estaremos lá...

Ino —: ... — ela olhou para ele que sorriu. — vamos logo.

Neji —: e ai conseguiu algo? — perguntou já no carro.

Gaara —: calma ela ainda está agressiva... mais logo ela ficará mansa.

Neji —: rsrs...ok...fala ai domador de onça.

Gaara —: Rsrs quer que eu te ensino com domar uma hem?

Neji —: e por que precisaria?

Gaara —: Para aquela amiga dela a Tenten.

Sasuke —: é Neji... Você também bem que podia tentar doma-la.

Neji —: Não vou perder meu tempo com isso.

Shikamaru —: seus problemáticos...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gente, deixem reviews por favor to muito carente Ç.Ç!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Gaara, o domador de feras!

**XxXxXxXxX Capitulo 5: Gaara, o domador de feras.**

**As meninas já haviam almoçado e foram descansar um pouco só Tenten que resolveu dar uma corrida pela praia, depois quando voltou Ino deu a idéia de tocar um pouco o que as outros concordaram estavam tocando quando a campainha toca.**

Hinata —: deve ser Naruto-kun

Ino —: Ah aqueles meninos também venho?

Tenten —: infelizmente

Ino —: Ah droga...

Sakura —: ah cansei...— se sentou no sofá.

**Depois de meia hora Hinata aparece com Naruto e seus amigos atrás.**

Naruto —: Nossa vocês tocam?

Hinata —: err..+ ou – começamos esses dias né minna.

Temari —: è...— falou ela saindo da bateria. — e vocês tocam?

Neji —: Não.

Temari —: Sei que meu irmão tocava guitarra né Gaara — o menino se sentou ao lado de Sakura.

Gaara —: Faz muito tempo isso.

Sakura —: Mais quem sabe tocar nunca esquece.

Tenten —: Aham.

Sasuke —: então toca uma coisa ai pra nos.

Hinata —: err...agora?

Naruto —: é Hinata-chan...toca algo para mim

Hinata —: OO ...é...ta...

Tenten —: Vamos minna.

Ino —: ok...1,2,3 e já..

Complications, more so I can say

Promises and deadlines make it hard to stay away.

All these strings are attaching to me,

And I can't find the scissors.

Yeah

All I tell them "I'ts back" and it's not.

I can't remember where I was, I forgot.

Knitting it all, these holes that I need,

To crawl through a brick wall,

Is hard to say the least.

Where's¯ that thought, that thought uncomplicated

things?

Where's¯ that peace of mind, that peace that made it

easy?

Where's¯ that simple day, that simply made it nice to

be in.

Where did it go? Where did it go? Where did it go?

Yeah.

I got you a murky light, tell me what can you see?

A huge cloud of shit, hanging over me.

Can you blow it all somewhere else?

It's making it hell to distinguish myself.

Tired of the tyrants who only think they's business.

Pissed with their patience, they constantly agree.

"Yes sir, yes sir, three hundred bags full."

It's easier to say yes than to say no to a fool.

Where's that thought, that thought uncomplicated things?

Where's that peace of mind, that peace that made it easy?

Where's that simple day, that simply made it nice to be in.

Where did it go? Where did it go? Where did it go?

Yeah.

Cover me in cyanide

Cover me in ink

Cover me in formaldehyde

And leave me here to think.

Cover me in carpet

Cover me in tile.

Cover me and evict me and put me in a file.

Strip me bare, dont's let me breathe.

Strip me to my skin.

Strip me so you can watch me clean off,

All these things Is been.

Strip me naked of these walls

Strip me of all my rules

Strip me boy and see how small I am without you.

Inseminate the good now

Inseminate the pure

Inseminate all the shit that Is forgotten how to whore.

Inseminate the natural

Inseminate the dirt

Inseminate the ineffectual

And leave me here to love.

Leave me here to love

Where's that thought, that thought uncomplicated things?

Where's that peace of mind, that peace that made it easy?

Where's that simple day, that simply made it nice to be in.

Where did it go? Where did it go? Where did it go?

Yeah. Yeah.

Leave me here to love

**Os meninos ficaram admirados com as meninas, Gaara não conseguia parar de olhar para a menina que estava cantando ela tinha uma voz linda.**

Naruto —: De mais... Meninas vocês tocam para caramba!!

Sakura —: que nada.

Sasuke —: ele tem razão vocês tocam muito bem.

Neji —: tocam mais ai...

Temari —: ok...vamos...e é 1,2,3 e já...

Te vejo errando e isso não é pecado,

Exceto quando faz outra pessoa sangrar

Te vejo sonhando e isso dá medo

Perdido num mundo que não dá pra entrar

Você está saindo da minha vida

E parece que vai demorar

Se não souber voltar, ao menos mande notícias

'Cê acha que eu sou louca

Mas tudo vai se encaixar

Tô aproveitando cada segundo

Antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia

E não adianta nem me procurar

Em outros timbres, outros risos

Eu estava aqui o tempo todo

Só você não viu

E não adianta nem me procurar

Em outros timbres, outros risos

Eu estava aqui o tempo todo

Só você não viu

Você tá sempre indo e vindo, tudo bem

Dessa vez eu já vesti minha armadura

E mesmo que nada funcione

Eu estarei de pé, de queixo erguido

Depois você me vê vermelha e acha graça

Mas eu não ficaria bem na sua estante

Tô aproveitando cada segundo

Antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia

E não adianta nem me procurar

Em outros timbres, outros risos

Eu estava aqui o tempo todo

Só você não viu

E não adianta nem me procurar

Em outros timbres, outros risos

Eu estava aqui o tempo todo

Só você não viu

Só por hoje não quero mais te ver

Só por hoje não vou tomar a minha dose de você

Cansei de chorar feridas que não se fecham, não se

curam

E essa abstinência uma hora vai passar

**Gaara não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela garota...**

Gaara —:"_Até que não vai ser ruim ficar com ela"_ sorriu do pensamento.

**Ino não sabia o porquê mais estava ficando incomodada com os olhares que um certo garota lhe lançava, e por incrível que pareça ela olhava para ele.**

Ino —:_ "Droga... por que ele está assim? Deve está tramando algo." _- Desviou o olhar para um ponto qualquer...

Hinata —: Então gostaram?

Naruto —: Hinata-chan você toca pra caramba e sua voz é muito linda.

Hinata —: Obrigado... err...

Tenten —: Estão com sede minna?

Temari —: Eu quero coca!

Tenten —: Ok...

**Todos foram para sala depois de tomarem algo para se refrescar e depois resolveram entrar na piscina, Ino não entrou por causa do pé que estava enfaixado.**

Tenten —: gente vamos brincar verdade ou desafio?

Naruto —: Vamos.

Temari —: Aff... fala sério.

Hinata —: Ah é legal...vamos Temari-chan.

Temari —: ok...— fizeram uma roda perto de onde ino estava.

Tenten —: pêra ai que eu vou pegar uma garrafa.

Sakura —: Rsrs...você também vai né Ino?

Ino —: hum tanto faz. — estava escrevendo algo Tenten voltou com a garrafa.

Hinata —: eu começo.

**Roda a garrafa e cai Tenten pergunta para Sakura...**

Tenten —: verdade ou desafio?

Sakura —: verdade.

Tenten —: Hum...é verdade que na quinta serie você ficou com o Jony o seboso? — só as meninas riram.

Sakura —: OO ...quem...quem inventou isso?

Ino —: rsrs Sakura não acredito... Logo ele?

Sasuke —: Quem era o sujeito?

Hinata —: um cara esquisito, seu cabelos era oleoso tinha uma par de espinhas no rosto e apertava elas na escola mesmo...

Ino —: resumindo o cara mais feio da escola...

Temari —: o chamavam jony o seboso.

Ino —: Nossa credo...

Tenten —: Vamos Sakura responde.

Sakura —: err... Bem ele... Só... Me deu um beijo

Todas meninas —: Credooooo.

Meninos —: ... O.O"

Sakura —: ok que rodo agora. — caiu Hinata pergunta a Temari.

Temari —: Verdade?

Hinata —: é verdade que você usava uma calcinha escrito eu sou sexy quando estava sozinha em casa e andava pela casa assim? u.u

Temari —: err...— ficou vermelha... — e se disse que sim.

Todos —: rsrsrsrsrs — girou novamente a garrafa e caiu Naruto pergunta para Sasuke.

Sasuke —: Verdade.

Naruto —: Você usa uma camisa escrito I´m retarded para dormi assim ninguém vê;?

Sasuke —: Baka...

Shikamaru —: tem que responder.

Sasuke —: Sim...vamos para próxima. — rodou a garrafa e caiu Ino pergunta para Hinata.

Hinata —: Verdade.

Ino —: verdade que você está afim do Naruto? — a menina ficou um pimentão.

Naruto —: Serio?

Hinata —: Sim.

Naruto — OO — rodou mais uma vez a garrafa que caiu Sakura pergunta para Neji.

Neji —: Desafio.

Sakura —: Desafio você a dançar "Segura o tcham"

Neji —: OO'''

Todos —: Rsrsrs...vai lá Neji.

**Sakura colocou a musica para o menino dançar, ele começou a dançar todo sem jeito sendo zoado pelos outros.**

Sakura —: Ok...tá bom. — sorriu...rodou de novo e ai caiu Sasuke pergunta para Naruto.

Naruto —: Desafio.

Sasuke —: Desafio você beijar a Hinata! — os dois ficaram corados.

Ino —:Vai lá Hinata.

Naruto —: err...Hinata-chan...

**Naruto se aproximou dela e a beijou Hinata passou a mão pelo pescoço do menino prolongando, mas o beijo todos assoviaram bateram palmas, no final os dois estavam vermelhos de vergonha. Já estava à noite quando pararam de brincar Ino entrou falando que estava com frio deixando os outros lá nadarem, Gaara estava ao lado de Neji na piscina.**

Neji —: e ai... Vai rolar hoje?

Gaara —: calma, tenho que deixar ela mansa... rsrs por se não ela parte para briga.

Neji —: pretende beija-la hoje?

Gaara —: Ser der certo. — falou rindo vendo que a menina não estava mais lá. — bem acho que é a hora do ataque.

Neji —: pena que não poderei ver.

Gaara —: Um dia você aprende. — entrou na casa deixando Neji ali rindo.

**Ino estava na cozinha fazendo um lanche estava com fome, pegou as coisas e se sentou depois de um tempo Gaara aparece na porta.**

Ino —: o que faz aqui?

Gaara —: queria um copo de água. — entrou na cozinha se sentando no do outro lado da frente.

Ino —: pode pegar. — falou comendo sem dar atenção para ele.

Gaara —: Por que está me evitando?

Ino —: não estou...só estou tentando comer se não percebeu.

Gaara —: olha...err...vamos passar a borracha em tudo que aconteceu tá? Vamos tentar ser amigos?

Ino —: Amigos é? — olhou para ele sorrindo — não sei...

Gaara —: é tão difícil de me ver como amigo?

Ino —: è.

Gaara —: "mais que garota... sua..." ele se levantou foi até a pia e pegou um copo com água depois parou ao lado da mesa onde Ino.

Ino —: o que quer hem?

Gaara —: Nada — a menina se levantou pegou a faca e o copo e colocou na pia quando voltou Gaara a prendeu na parede.

Ino —: o que... O que está fazendo?

Gaara —: Bem eu estou tentando ser seu amigo... Mais você está dificultando.

Ino —: me solta...

Gaara —: não... Antes de prometer tentar ser minha amiga.

Ino —: você é louco...

Gaara —: Então? Vamos tentar?

Ino —: ok... Já que faz tanta questão.

Gaara —: Assim ta melhor — mais ele não a soltou e Ino não tentou escapar.

**Ino não sabia o que ele queria então achou melhor fazer o jogo dele, "á que ele está tentando ser meu amigo por que não?... mais por que ele não me solta? "ele a olhava meio estranho " e por que está me olhando assim...e espera ai ele...ele está tentando me beijar..."**

**Gaara achou aquele momento perfeito... Ela não estava tentando se afastar então ele foi para frente quando estava quase beijando ouve a voz.**

Naruto —: Cara que sede! — Ino empurra o menino para longe antes de Naruto entrar na cozinha.

Ino —: amigos né?

Gaara —: Ei... Ino... — mas a menina saiu da cozinha

Naruto —: Ino-chan... Gaara o que... — se calou vendo a cara de raiva do amigo.

Gaara —: Naruto eu vou te matar!

Naruto —: O QUE? O que eu fiz? — saiu correndo.

Gaara —: Você estragou tudo. — correndo atrás dele.

_**Na piscina...**_

Neji —: Rsrs Gaara não conseguiu.

Sasuke —: Graças ao Naruto né — os dois comentaram ao ver Gaara correndo atrás do Naruto gritando.

Naruto —: Desculpa...Gaara...

Gaara —: Desculpa o caramba...volta aqui...

Tenten —: Err...Hinata você não vai ajudar seu namorado?

Hinata —: E...ele não é meu namorado...

Sakura —: Rsrs então seu ficante.

Temari —: Gente onde está Ino?

Tenten —: tinha entrado.

Sakura —: Rsrs...será que eles dois não vão parar?

Temari —: Gaara só vai parar quando pegar Naruto. — todas riram.

**No dia seguinte Ino foi a primeira acordar então fez o café da manhã Temari foi a segunda que acordou e desceu.**

Temari —: Ohayo.

Ino —: Ohayo Temari-chan e ai caiu da cama?

Temari —: Que nada...dormi cedo ontem. — se sentou de frente a amiga pegando uma torrada. — err...o que houve ontem?

Ino —: Ah? Ontem?

Temari —: è...você entrou ai eu vi que Gaara entrou também, ai só o Gaara saiu correndo atrás do Naruto.

Ino —: Eu...seu irmão é louco.

Temari —: OO ?

Ino —: Ontem ele venho com aquele papo de ser amigos...ai venho se aproximando e quase me beijou...

Temari —: OO rsrsrsrs — começou a rir — o Gaara beijar você?

Ino —: Quase.

Temari —: Nossa Ino conseguiu fisgar o coração dele?

Ino —: O QUE? Não fale besteira, eu não quero nada com ele. — falou olhando sério para amiga —: e você sabe que eu não suporto ele.

Temari —: Ah mais isso não impede de você ficar com ele.

Ino —: impede sim! Ele é um besta...convencido e arrogante.

Temari —: Hum...eu sei...ele é meu irmão, mais é por que você não o conheceu direito, você vai ver ele é legal. — sorriu.

Ino —: Não to a fim de ficara com ele.

Temari —: rsrs ok...

Hinata —: ohayo meninas.

As duas —: Ohayo Hinata.

Ino —: e ai Hinata como está indo com Naruto?

Hinata —: eu? Rsrs nada de mais...agente só ficou ontem.

Temari —: Só?

Hinata —; Hai...é que ele não quer nada sério e nem eu.

Ino —: ele disse isso?

Hinata —: Ah ele disse que tinha acabado o namoro de 3 anos, e que não estava atrás de outro...não por enquanto.

Ino —: ELE FALOU ISSO NA CARA DURA?

Hinata —: err...não agente estava conversando depois do beijo.

Temari —: não acredito.

Hinata —: Ai ele disse que não sabia o que eu tinha pesando mais não queria me magoar,contou a historia do namoro.

Ino —: E você falou o que?

Hinata —: tudo bem.

As duas —: O QUE?

Hinata —: Gente eu também não estou a fim de entrar em um relacionamento sério agora, eu tenho planos para meu futuro.

Ino —: Sei...mais e como vai ficar vocês dois?

Temari —: é Hinata você aprecia gostar dele de verdade.

Hinata —: bem eu acho ele legal, divertido, engraçado...gosto dele...mais não o suficiente para um namoro...e outra eu não quero.

Ino —: Amiga você realmente cresceu hem...

Temari —: é se fosse antes você estaria fazendo mil planos para o namoro.

Temari —: é se fosse antes você estaria fazendo mil planos para o namoro.

Hinata —; è rsrs bem eu aprendi né...depois do Kiba...

Ino —: é isso ai amiga! Assim que se fala...não entrar de cabeça em um romance de verão...pois agente só se ferra.

Temari —: fala tão confiante por que? Já sofreu de amor de verão?

Ino —: Hai... — se levantou pegando uma maça da fruteira. — mais isso é passado, vamos meninas temos que aproveitar a praia.

Temari —: ... ok

Hinata —: Hai.

**_Na casa dos meninos..._**

**Gaara já estava de pé 6 da manhã mais não preparou o café esperou os outros acordarem para irem à padaria. Quando estavam na padaria começaram a conversar.**

Neji —: Rsrs e ai Gaara cadê o "Gaara o domador de feras?" — zombou o amigo.

Gaara —: Ah cala a boca...se não fosse esse baka do Naruto.

Naruto —: ÇÇ ...gomen...eu ia lá sabe que você estava tentando pegar a Ino-chan.

Shikamaru —: Problemático --

Sasuke —: não sei como consegue ser tão tapado.

Neji —: Rsrs...é mais ele foi o único que se deu bem hem.

Gaara —: è...o baka está pegando a prima dele — apontou para Neji — e enquanto nos só vendo navios.

Sasuke —: Quem disse?

Todos —: O Que?

Sasuke —: Rsrs...hoje eu combinei com aquela amiga delas. A Sakura.

Naruto —: olha isso...vai pegar logo a de cabelos rosas.

Neji —: tsc...grande coisa...

Gaara —: Hum eu pegaria...

Shikamaru —: você pegaria todas Gaara, menos a louca da sua irmã.

Gaara —: claro.

Naruto —: também pegaria...

Shikamaru —: preciso comentar?

Naruto —: ÇÇ

Neji —: ok..mais vocês vão aonde?

Sasuke —: Hum sei lá...agente vai dar um role por ai..Shikamaru tem algum lugar legal para ir?

Shikamaru —: Ah leva ela na danceteria.

Sasuke —: Não...lá tem muita gente.

Naruto —: Cinema.

Sasuke —: Pode ser.

Gaara e Neji —: leva ela logo para casa — riram.

Sasuke —: Seus pervertidos...acha que sou igual a vocês.

Gaara —: Por isso que é assim..

Neji —: Aham;

Sasuke —: Ora seus...

Naruto —: Rsrs Sasuke virgem.

Sasuke —: Seu. — seu dois cascudo em Naruto.

Shikamaru —: ahauahaua...verdade isso?

Gaara —: o que você acha? Rsrsrrss

Neji —: Rsrs...Sasuke...eu...jamais pensei que você que você.. hauahaha

Sasuke —: calem a boca vocês!

Naruto —: bate neles também ÇÇ

Sasuke —; você idem — bateu novamente no amigo.

Naruto —: Çç só me ferro.

_**Na casa das meninas...**_

**Sakura ainda estava em seu quarto não estava a fim de se levantar não aquela hora olhou pela janela estava um dia lindo perfeito para dar uma volta então sorriu ao lembrar do que acontecerá ontem.**

"_**Flash Black"**_

Sakura estava na piscina em quanto as outras estavam conversando com os meninos quando sentiu alguém relar em seu braço se virou e viu quem era.

Sakura —: Sasuke?

Sasuke —: oi e ai..err..Sakura né?

Sakura —: Hai.

Sasuke —: Hum...err..você é boa em natação hem?

Sakura —: Sim..é que eu competia pela escola.

Sasuke —: hum gosta de esportes?

Sakura —: Não muito...só natação mesmo e você?

Sasuke —: Jogava pela escola futebol, e bem quando entrar na faculdade tentarei ser do time.

Sakura —: Hum que bom você tem talento.

Sasuke —: Rsrs que nada...você também jogou bem...err...você gosta de dança?

Sakura —: Aham..muito..

Sasuke —: Bem...não quero ser apressado nem nada...mais será que gostaria de sair comigo amanhã?

Sakura —: OO

Sasuke —: Bem...se preferir podemos ir ao cinema...algum restaurante..

Sakura —: Claro...

Sasuke —: Ok...então amanhã te pego as 6 ok.

Sakura —: Hai.

"_**Fim do Flash Black"**_

**Sakura sorriu aquele menino era muito lindo e estava a fim de sair com ela...só poderia estar sonhando, se levantou e foi até o espelho viu sua imagem refletida e sorriu estava um horror.**

Sakura —: Ino tem que me ajudar!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO**


	6. O encontro de Sakura

**XxXxXxX Capitulo 6 O encontro de Sakura... **

**Já estava dando 6 horas quando Sakura pediu a ajuda das amigas a se arrumar e contar sobre o encontro. **

Hinata —: Rsrs viu não é só eu que está curtindo um amor de verão.

Ino —: Rsrs ah mais você é um caso a parte, Sakura ela sabe separar as coisas.

Tenten —: Como assim?

Temari —: Ela quer dizer...que Sakura consegue sair com um carinha ficar com ele sem se apegar, já Hinata não.

Ino —: Isso mesmo...Hinata minha amiga ela se apaixona de vez.

Tenten —: Rsrs...

Hinata —: não é verdade...eu não gosto do Naruto-kun.

Ino —: Naruto-kun...é? E por que está corada então? — as três riram.

Sakura —: será que vocês podem me ajudar aqui?

Ino —: Querida o que você quer que agente faça? Você já está linda.

Tenten —: Aham...

Temari —: agora basta esperar o coisa vim te buscar.

Hinata —: Onde vocês vão?

Sakura —: Não sei...acho que no cinema.

Ino —: Cinema?

Tenten —: fala sério, por que você não vão na danceteria se mexer um pouco

Sakura —: Bem que eu queria...mas não sei o que ele está pensando.

Temari —: Olha se ele tentar algo pode ligar para nos.

Ino —: Isso ai...agente vai lá e acaba com a raça dele.

Hinata —: Rsrs...é

Sakura —: Ah meninas obrigado. — abraçou todas. — vocês são as melhores amigas de todas.

Ino — é agente faz o que pode;...

Sakura —: Err...mais e ai está bom?

Todas —: SIMMMM.

**Sakura estava com um vestido preto básico com alça e uma sandália de salto alto, o vestido mostrava bem as curvas da garota. **

**Quando deu 6 em ponto a campainha toda Sakura sai correndo para atender vendo que era dá um tchau geral para as amigas e sai junto com Sasuke que estava vestido com uma bermuda preta e uma camisa azul marinho, seus cabelos estavam molhados e cai sobre seus olhos. **

Sasuke —: Nossa se me permite...você está uma graça.

Sakura —: Err...obrigado...você também..

Sasuke —: Então prefere ir aonde?

Sakura —: Qualquer lugar que você queria.

Sasuke —: Ok então que tal pegamos um cinema?

Sakura —: Sim...ótima idéia. — os dois sorriam e foram para o cinema no carro do menino.

**_No cinema... _**

**Estava um pouco lotado mais nada de que se preocupar pegaram um filme de comedia, Sasuke pagou as entradas e comprou a pipoca e o refrigerante Sakura tentou comprar mais ele não deixou. **

**Lá dentro os dois estavam lado a lado Sakura olhava para tela mais de vez em quando lançava um olhar para o menino ao seu lado, este também não parava de olha-la, no meio do filme Sasuke aproxima do ouvido dela. **

Sasuke —: E ai..você está afim? — ela o fitou corada.

Sakura —: ... — afirmou com a cabeça o menino sorriu e a puxou para perto e a beijou.

**_Na casa das meninas... _**

Ino —: Ahhh Deus como será que está sendo?

Tenten —: Aposto que eles estão lá no maior love...

Hinata —: rsrs...queria ser uma mosquinha para ver.

Temari —: Também pelo menos agente estaria fazendo algo mais interessante do que jogar baralho.

Hinata —: Tenten sua vez.

Tenten —: Hum...deixa eu ver.

Ino —: cara põe uma musica ai pelo menos né..

Temari —: Falou e disse.

**_Na casa dos meninos... _**

**Shikamaru dormi no sofá Gaara e Neji jogavam baralho lá fora e Naruto estava fazendo lamen. **

Neji —: Cara mais noite chata.

Gaara —: PÔ você tem razão...

Neji —: Sasuke teve sorte hem de sair com alguém.

Gaara —: Ora por que não chama aquela amiga da oxigenada para sair.

Neji —: Quem? A sua irmã?

Gaara —: Não baka...aquela dos coques.

Neji —: Você está louco? Ela é pior que aquela sua amiguinha...ela é maluca de verdade.

Gaara —: Rsrs está com medo é?

Neji —: Não...eu só não quero passar as minhas férias com aquela louca.

Gaara —: Hum...mais ela não é de jogar fora.

Neji —: Rsrs é...pra falar a verdade é. — sorriu. — mais ela é louca.

Gaara —: Por que não tenta amansar ela...kkkk

Neji —: Fazer igual a você? Não obrigado...é mais legal ver do que fazer..

Gaara —: Rsrs acho ao contrario..

Neji —: Sei...mais até agora não vi nada.

Gaara —: Se não fosse aquele baka do Naruto eu já teria dado um beijo nela.

Neji —: E ai...só isso não ia fazer ela cair em seus pés.

Gaara —: Pode ser que não, mais deixaria ela pedindo mais.

Neji —: Cara como você é convencido.

Gaara —: Faço o que posso.XD

**_Com Sasuke e Sakura... _**

**Já estavam indo para casa Sasuke parou o carro em frente a casa da menina mais nem um se mexeu apenas ficaram em silêncio. **

Sakura —: err...obrigado...a noite foi muito agradável.

Sasuke —: eu que te agradeço...a final aceitou sair comigo.

Sakura —: err...então...até...

Sasuke —: Sakura...— ele pegou a mão dela. — gostei de ficar com você...muito.

Sakura —: O.O ..eu..eu...t..ta..também.

Sasuke —: então...será que podemos...sei lá...repetir isso mais vezes?

Sakura —: Adoraria... — corou como a Hinata.

Sasuke —: o.o — a beijou novamente só que dessa vez foi mais demorado.

**Quando Sakura entrou em casa Ino Temari Tenten e Hinata pularam em cima dela fazendo a maior zoeira. **

Temari —: Ahh pode contar tudo.

Hinata —: e ai como foi?

Tenten —: Nos vimos hem...

Ino —: Que beijo...até me deixou sem ar.

Sakura —: Meninas! Por favor.

Hinata —: gente ela está corada...que fofo.

Tenten —: Hum...sinto cheiro de amor no ar.

Ino —: Vamos Sakura amiga...pode contar tudinho...nos mínimos detalhes.

Hinata —: Aham..

Temari —: Vamos...

**Sakura contou como fora seu encontro todas riam e no final todas a abraçou. **

Temari —: nossa mais uma que desencalhou.

Tenten —: Rsrsrs é mesmo.

Ino —: Hinata e depois Sakura...ah gente eu quero um romance de verão também ÇÇ — fingindo chorar.

Sakura —: gente pare com isso...eu...não estou...

Hinata —:Não adianta falar isso...elas não entendem.

Sakura —: rsrs é...mais ai...tá na hora de vocês arranjarem alguém hem

Ino —: e para que?...prefiro ficar sozinha.

Tenten —: Concordo.

Sakura —: Ah mais é tão bom ficar com alguém não acha?

Hinata —: Aham

Tenten —: Não.

Temari —: Também não...acho que nos três vamos ficar para titia.

Ino —: Rsrsr...apensar de tudo...concordo.

Tenten —: E vamos ver vocês duas casando e nos damas de honra...

Hinata —: nossa gente...isso é só um namorico de verão como vocês mesmo falaram.

Ino —: é mais em alguns casos de namorico de verão...pode dar em casamento.

Tenten —: meus pais se conheceram no verão...

Ino —: Viram...

Sakura —: Gente como vocês viajam...

Hinata —: Depois nos que somos sonhadoras.

Sakura —: è...vamos dormi que ganhamos mais.

**já fazia uma semana que elas estavam na praia Sakura nos dias seguintes saiu com Sasuke, e Hinata com Naruto Tenten,Ino e Temari ficavam em casa tocando algo as vezes iam para praia. **

**Em um dia que Hinata e Sakura haviam saindo cedo de casa para encontrar seus "namorado de verão", como Ino dizia...elas resolveram ir para um shopping da cidade. **

Tenten —: Gente não acredito que aquela calça custa 50 contos.

Ino —: Nem eu...isso é um roubo, lá perto de casa é uns 30 ou até menos.

Temari —: Gente aqui é praia, eles fazem isso para os turistas gastar dinheiro a doidado.

Ino —: Nossa...que horror e olha que amo comprar.

Tenten —: Rsrs gente vamos parar para comer?

Ino e Temari —: Sim.

**Ino foi fazer os pedidos enquanto as duas foram pegar a mesa, quando Ino trouxe a comida elas passaram a conversar. **

Ino —: Gente tá chegando o natal.

Tenten —: Nossa não é legal...nosso primeiro natal juntas.

Temari —: è mesmo né...não só natal como o ano novo.

Ino —: Cara e temos que fazer a festa da Hinata.

Tenten —: é mesmo..gente comprei uma coisa para ela...quero ver o que vocês acham? — mostrou uma corrente de ouro com um pingente de um coração bem delicado.

Temari —: è lindo.

Ino —: Gostei ...

Tenten —: é né...eu vi e achei a cara dela.

Ino —: eu não sei o que dar para ela.

Temari —: Também não...tenho que ver isso logo.

Ino —: Mais voltando...agente tem que dar a festa ok...bem acho que temos que chamar mais gente né?

Temari —: Ou vamos passar só nos cinco?

Ino —: Ora Hinata vai querer chamar Naruto

Tenten —: Sakura o Sasuke.

Temari —: e eles vão chamar os amigos deles.

Ino —: seu irmão vai querer vim...¬¬

Temari —: Sim...a final vai vim o amigo dele o Neji que é primo da Hinata

Tenten —: ¬¬ putz aquele irritante.

Ino —: è...mais é primo da Hinata né...e temos que chamá-lo.

Temari —: meninas vamos...temos que começar a comprar as coisas para o natal e para festa.

Ino —: Ok...falta só uma semana..

Tenten —: è...vamos comer logo antes que esfrie.

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOO OoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOO

**A semana toda elas ficaram na correria quando chegou dia 24 de dezembro as cinco estavam para lá e para cá, Ino estava preparando um torta, Sakura e Temari preparando o pernil, Hinata e Tenten arrumando as outras coisas. **

Ino —: gente não sei se vai ficar bom, mais to tentando fazer a torta que minha mãe sempre fazia.

Temari —: Hum...rsrs...fez como diz a receita Ino?

Ino —: Acho que sim.

Temari —: Acha?

Sakura —: Rsrs vai ficar uma loucura a nossa ceia de natal

Hinata —: Rsr o que importa mesmo é que estaremos juntas

Tenten —: Isso ai

Sakura —: Temari cuidado...

Temari —: Ahhh... — por pouco o pernil não cai no chão Sakura segurava ele como se estivesse segurando uma criança enquanto a forma cheia de tempero estava caída no chão.

Ino —: Meu Deus o pernil.

Sakura —: Ai..está...salvo.

Hinata e Tenten —: Rsrsrsrs...— estava quase caindo de tanto rirem.

Temari —: Ei vocês duas em vez de rirem por que não ajuda?

Ino —: Rsrsrs. — começou a rir vendo Sakura com o pernil nos braços.

Sakura —: ok ¬¬ chega de rir né...dá para ALGUÉM TIRAR ISSO DE MIM? — berrou ela.

Ino —: Nossa...como...rsrs...vocês são desastradas.

Hinata —: Des...desculpa...é que foi muito engraçado a cara da Temari.

Temari —: Rsrs pra falar verdade até que está bonitinha assim segurando o perfil como fosse um bebê.

Sakura —: vocês me pagam.

**_Na casa dos meninos... _**

**Todos estavam na cozinha em volta do pernil ainda cru em uma forma e um livro de receitas aberta. **

Sasuke —: Ok...vamos começar.

Neji —: Começar por onde?

Sasuke —: bem não deve ser tão difícil né? — olhou para a receita e depois para os amigos.

Gaara —: Estamos ferrados isso sim.

Shikamaru —: Isso é muito problemático...não é melhor sairmos para comemorar o natal?

Naruto —: Não...gente natal se comemora em casa junto com a família — todos olharam para ele com uma gota na cabeça — bem pode ser com os amigos, que também é da família.

Neji —: ok entendemos...mais como vamos preparar isso?

Gaara —: Não acha melhor pedirmos uma pizza?

Naruto —: NÃO! U.U... Natal tem que ter peru e pernil.

Neji —: Sim...então você sabe fazer um dos dois?

Naruto —: gente isso é fácil veja — ele foi até a forma e pegou a receita.

Gaara —: Será que é uma boa idéia deixar ele mexer com o fogo?

Naruto —: Como acende isso? Õõ — tentando acender o fogo.

Neji —: err...devemos já preparar o extintor?

Shikamaru —: Naruto se por fogo na casa eu te mato.

Naruto —: Calma gente...eu faço isso todos os dias lá em casa.

Sasuke —: acho que por isso você não tem mais casa né?

Neji —: Foi por isso que foi expulso de casa?

Naruto —: Não fui expulso, ele só disse pra mim dar um tempo ir passear...

Sasuke —: resumindo...te expulsou.

Naruto —: Òó

Neji —: Ok agora fazemos o que?

Naruto —: bem já que o pernil está no fogo que tac agente jogar uma partida de futebol lá fora?

Gaara —: é isso ai vamos.

Shikamaru —: e o pernil?

Sasuke —: Bem tem que ficar no fogo umas horas né? — olhou para receita — aqui está escrito.

Neji —: ok vamos lá.

**Enquanto eles estavam jogando tudo bem, depois Naruto resolveu ir para praia rapidinho Sasuke Gaara e Neji foram, Shikamaru ficou para olhar o pernil. **

Neji —: E ai Sasuke como vai fazer hoje?

Sasuke —: O que?

Neji —: Bem você e a Sakura não estão ficando? E então vai passar o natal lá?

Naruto —: Hinata-chan me convidou.

Gaara —: Sério?

Neji —: Bem então Naruto vai passar lá?

Sasuke —: a Sakura falou pra mim da uma passada lá...mais não sei...

Gaara —: Por que oras?

Sasuke —: Não sei se amigas delas vão gostar.

Neji —: Aham...tinha me esquecido daquelas loucas.

Gaara —: hum...gente não acham melhor voltar?

Naruto —: Não espera mais um pouco.

**Depois de uma hora eles voltam para casa quando encontra Shikamaru dormindo no sofá. **

Naruto —: viram...nada de ruim aconteceu.

Sasuke —: Nossa...é mesmo...O.O

Neji —: Ufa...então eu vou tomar banho.

**Depois de umas horas Neji desceu só de bermuda e cabelos molhados e foi até a sala onde todos estavam assistindo Tv, menos Shikamaru que continuava a dormi. **

Neji —: Nossa que calor né.

Naruto —: gente agora que eu estava pensando...se Hinata-chan e chamou para ir passar o natal com ela...nos não passaremos juntos.

Todos —: ¬¬'

Naruto —: e se não vamos passar o natal junto por que fazer o pernil?

Sasuke —: Só você não ir.

Gaara —: O que exatamente ela falou?

Naruto —: disse que se desse dava uma passada lá.

Sasuke —: Se desse..não é Naruto venha passar o natal comigo e minha amigas.

Gaara —: então você não passará o natal lá, e mesmo que for será inconveniente.

Naruto —: Ô.õ Ah?

Sasuke —: resumindo...ela falou isso por educação, e se você for você será um estorvo.

Naruto —; é isso no que estava pensando.

Shikamaru —: Naruto pensando? O.O

Neji —: é por isso que sentir um cheiro de queimado né.

Gaara —: Rsrrs é mesmo agora que você falou...está um cheiro de queimado.

Sasuke —: Naruto pare de pensar.

Naruto —: gente...

Shikamaru —: Agente não esquecemos de algo? — então uma fumaça tomou conta da casa.

Todos —: O PERNIL!

**Depois da correria água para lá e água para cá a fumaça já havia passado e a cozinha estava um desastre. **

Shikamaru —: O.O a...

Naruto —: Nosso pernil...

Shikamaru —: a...co..

Gaara —: Lá se vai nosso natal.

Neji —: Aham

Naruto —: gente pelo menos todos estão bem né.

Shikamaru —: A Cozinha da minha mãe! — berrou ele.

Naruto —: Bem...err... Ó.Ó um..pequeno probleminha né.. ,

Shikamaru —: ÒÓ probleminha? — apontou para a cozinha toda preta. — isso aqui é um probleminha?

Neji —: Err...Naruto acho melhor você correr.

Gaara —: Rsrs se ferrou.

Naruto —: err calma Shikamaru..eu limpo...limpo tudo.

Shikamaru —: Acho bom mesmo.

Naruto —: mais e agora o que faremos?

Sasuke —: Pizza?

Gaara —: ¬¬ há outra alternativa?

Neji —: Acho que não.

Shikamaru —: tudo culpa do Naruto.

Naruto —: Culpa minha?...eu não fiz nada...vocês também não viram o tempo que já estava no fogo.

Neji —: Mais você que teve a idéia de colocar aquilo no fogo.

Gaara —: E o agora, ficamos sem o pernil...e sem a cozinha para preparar outra coisa.

Naruto —:Podemos comer lamen!

Sasuke —: Baka — deu um cascudo nele. — estamos sem a cozinha não vê.

Naruto —: Ç.Ç ...tive uma idéia.

Neji —: Chega por hoje Naruto de suas idéias.

Gaara —: Concordo. — foram para sala. — mais e agora.

Shikamaru —: bem vamos comprar pizza mesmo.

Naruto —: Vamos na casa das meninas XD

Shikamaru —: ficou louco...elas nem nos convidou.

Naruto —: mas...

Gaara —: è...boa idéia Naruto vamos lá.

Sasuke —: O que deu em você?

Neji —: concordo com o Gaara vamos lá, a final temos gente da nossa família lá né, Hinata minha prima e a irmã dele.

Shikamaru —: Sim..Naruto a namorada dele e Sasuke também.

Naruto —: Sobra você.

Shikamaru —: Err O.O

Neji —: Vamos com nos.

Gaara —: isso ai vamos logo antes que de meia noite.

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Oi minna...bem aqui mais um cap...e um pouco de Sakura e Sasuke...gente não sei se ficou legal a parte deles...é que eu não tava muito inspirada...**

**Mais tá ai pra vcs...e espero que gostem...e obrigado pelos reviews...**

**E até mais...**


	7. Um Natal diferente

**XxXxXx Capitulo 7 Um Nata diferente. **

**Ino estava na banheira estava tomando banho bem demorado queria tirar o cheiro de gordura que estava nela, tinha ajudado Temari e Sakura tirar o pernil do forno e depois terminou de preparar a ceia de natal, sim aquele seria um natal diferente dos que ela teve. **

**Ino fechou os olhos lembrando de quando era pequena...sim fazia tempo que seus natal não eram motivos de festejar a final quando perderá sua mãe aos 10 anos de idade, todos os natais em sua casa tinha sido como um dia qualquer, seu pai havia perdido a vontade de festejar qualquer coisa, havia se fechado para o mundo mais ela não queria ser assim, por isso todos os natais tentava ir visitar seus avós apesar de não ser aquele natal que estava acostumada de ter pelo menos tinha mais alegria ali. **

Ino —: Não...só dessa vez não vou ficar triste! — falou se levantando da banheira indo até o espelho.

**Se olhou no espelho e sorriu...sim aquele natal seria muito melhor que qualquer um que tivera até aquele dia. **

**Temari já estava pronta usava um vestido vermelho até os joelhos de calças com um detalhes nas bordas branco, seu cabelos que sempre estava preso em quatro marias-chiquinhas agora estavam soltos usava lápis de olho e a maquiagem bem leve. **

Temari —: ok agora falta só as frutas. — falou arrumando a mesa.

Tenten —: Nossa...ficou legal seu cabelos solto.

Temari —: O seu também

**Tenten estava com um vestido estilo chinês preto com detalhes vermelhos, havia um decote em V na frente deixando as curvas dos seus seios a vista, seu cabelos que sempre esteve preso em dois coques agora estavam soltos e chegavam até a cintura. **

Tenten —: onde está as outras?

Temari —: Acho que se arrumando ainda.

Tenten —: é vai ser um natal legal né...

Temari —: Sim muito...por favor coloque essas frutas ali sim?

Tenten —: hai..

Hinata —: Nossa que mesa linda Temari-chan.

Sakura —: Realmente está perfeita.

**Hinata usava um vestido lilás com branco até o joelho como Hinata tinha uma cintura definida o vestido realçava as curvas da menina, seus cabelos estavam presos com uma delicada presilha, Sakura estava com uma saia e blusa de alçinha vermelha os cabelos também presos. **

Tenten —: rsrs quando nos decidimos soltar os cabelos vocês é quem prendem?

Hinata —: è mesmo Tenten seu cabelos é lindo solto sabia?

Tenten —: é já disseram isso...mas...não gosto dele solto.

Temari —: é boba isso sim.

Tenten —: O que você está falando ai hem, seu cabelo também fica legal solto.

Sakura —: Concordo.

Hinata —: onde está Ino?

Temari —: Ainda não desceu.

Hinata —: vou lá chamar ela.

Tenten —: Ok...Sakura me ajuda aqui a corta a torta.

Sakura —: Hai.

**Hinata entrou no quarto e encontrou a amiga sentada na cama estava apenas de olha toalha enrolada, ao entrar a menina sorriu Hinata viu os olhos da amiga vermelho. **

Hinata —: Ino-chan o que houve?

Ino —: Não foi nada..eu...só

Hinata —: Não mente para mim tá — se sentou ao lado da amiga — pode contar comigo.

Ino —: Não é que...todo ano que chega nessa época de festas, eu...sinto falta dela.

Hinata —: ...— sorriu gentilmente.

Ino —: é..é tão difícil...faz tanto tempo mais eu não me acostumo.

Hinata —: é eu sei como é isso.

Ino —: è...

Hinata —: Também fico triste quando chega essa época, uma época que ficamos com nossas famílias, vemos em todos o lugares mães e filhas rindo juntas...ai sinto falta disso...

Ino —; è...é difícil...

Hinata —: è e seria mais difícil encarar isso tudo sozinha...mas nos temos umas as outras e isso conta né.

Ino —: Sim claro...muito...

Hinata —: Ok agora se troca ai... para nos descer ok.

Ino —: Aham.

**Hinata a deixou sozinha no quarto para que pudesse se trocar. **

**Depois de uns minutos Ino desce junto com Hinata, ela usava um vestido curto azul, e seu cabelos estavam soltos. **

Temari —: Nossa que demora hem?

Tenten —: è...nem para ajudar a colocar as coisas na mesa.

Ino —: Gomen minna...— sorriu — mais veja o que tenho aqui.

Sakura —: ahhh...fotos não...

Ino —: Sim senhora...temos que registrar nosso primeiro Natal juntas.

Hinata —: Hai. — sorriu quando Ino tirou uma foto dela.

Temari —: To vendo que esse natal promete.

Tenten —: Rsrs vamos lá...põe uma musica ai pra dançar.

Ino —: é pra já.

**Ino colocou uma musica e todas começaram a dançar...até que a campainha toca. **

Tenten —: Droga mais que será?

Hinata —: Pode ser o vizinho reclamando do barulho.

Ino —: E daí hoje é Natal...dia de festa...

Temari —: Ser for manda para aquele lugar...

Sakura —:

Tenten —: Quem é? — mais não houve resposta. — quem é?

Naruto —: Oi...err...

Tenten —: Quem é? — não reconhecendo a voz então abriu a porta e deu de cara com cinco meninos. — O que...o que estão fazendo aqui?

Naruto —: ...err...oi Tenten-chan.

Hinata —: Ei Tenten quem é?

Naruto —: O.O Hinata-chan! — quase babou vendo a menina.

Hinata —: Naruto-kun!

Tenten —: err...você ainda não respondeu.

Shikamaru —: Acontece que esse baka colocou fogo na casa...

Neji —: Então como eu sou primo de Hinata vim passar o Natal aqui com ela.

Tenten — : O que? O.O

Hinata —: O.O

Gaara —: E eu como sendo irmão da Temari...vim passar com ela.

Sasuke —: vim chamar Sakura para sair...— uma enorme gota na cabeça de todos.

Ino —: E ai Tenten quem é que chegou? — apareceu na entrada.

Tenten —: Os meninos...

Naruto —: Ino-chan.

Ino —: Ah? O que eles vieram fazer aqui?

Gaara —: Passar o natal com vocês.

Ino —: O.O só pode estar louco né?

Neji —: Não...né Hinata? — olhou para menina que ainda estava em choque.

Hinata —: N...Neji...e...

Temari —: Meninas vocês vão demorar muito?

Sakura —: è...logo vai dar meia-noite.

Temari —: O que eles estão fazendo aqui?

Todos —: ¬.¬ será que não está na cara?

Shikamaru —: Resumindo...Naruto queimou nosso pernil colocando fogo na cozinha da minha MÃE...e como Neji e Gaara são parente de vocês duas...eles acharam melhor passar o Natal com vocês, e Naruto e Sasuke como são namorados de vocês duas — agora apontando para Hinata e Sakura —: também quiseram vim.

Temari —: E você? Afinal você não tem nem uma parente aqui.

Shikamaru —: Err...Ó.Ó detalhes...

Gaara —: è nosso amigo né...ai não poderíamos deixar ele passar o natal sozinho.

Tenten —: Hum...e vocês querem entrar?

Neji —: Não é obvio?

Ino —: Mais que caras de paus. — cochichou com Sakura.

Sakura —: É...rsrs

Tenten —: Meninas... — olhou para as amigas.

Hinata e Sakura —: Sim.

Temari e Ino —: Não!

Tenten —: Err...fica difícil assim né. — sorriu

Sakura —: Ah gente vamos lá né...afinal quando mais gente melhor.

Ino —: Sim..claro..mais quando as outras pessoas são amigas..

Gaara —: Eu quero ser seu amigo. — falou ele quando estavam entrando.

Ino —: ¬¬ sei...

**Como não tiveram opção eles entram Sakura e Hinata logo foram ficar com seus pares Ino e Temari ficaram em um canto conversando Tenten estava tentando conversar com Shikamaru e Neji. **

Tenten —: Então vocês tentaram cozinhar é?

Neji —: Naruto que tentou...

Tenten —: Isso que dá...homens tentando fazer comida.

Neji —: Por isso que acho que lugar de mulher é na cozinha.

Tenten —: Òó na cozinha?.

Neji —: Sim...nada fazendo coisas que nos homens fazem.

Tenten —: Hum...então admiti que sem as mulheres vocês não são nada?

Neji —: Claro que não...pra que serve aquelas comidas que é só por no microondas?

Tenten —: Afff...então você viveria só com aquilo?

Neji —: sim..

Tenten —: Desse jeito você vai morrer isso sim.

Sakura —: Ai gente tá chegando a hora..

Naruto —: Do que?

Sasuke —: Baka...do que agente comemora hoje?

Naruto —: Não sei...dia do pernil?

Shikamaru —: problemático.

Temari —: Problemático e burro.

Naruto —: mais o que foi que eu fiz.

Hinata —: comemoramos o Natal...dia que Jesus filho de Deus nasceu.

Naruto —: O que você disse Hinata-chan — comendo a torta.

Ino —: ùú ei não coma isso agora!

Tenten —: ok gente vamos tirar algumas fotos?

Ino —: Oba. — foi até as amigas.

**Tenten tirou fotos de todos quando estava chegando meia-noite eles foram para a grande mesa que Temari e Tenten arrumaram, Sakura pegou a garrafa de champanhe e começou abrir quando o relógio marcava meia noite. **

Tenten —: Feliz Natal minna! — abraçou as amigas.

Ino —: pra você também — os meninos apenas cumprimentaram com um aperto de mão entre os meninos.

Temari —: feliz natal maninho! — abraçou Gaara.

Hinata —: err...feliz natal...Neji...— falou ao lado dele.

Neji —: pra você também Hinata. — ele foi pego de surpresa quando a menina o abraçou.

Ino —: Rsrs... — riu da cara que ele fez.

Gaara —: err...— se soltou a irmão e foi ao encontro da menina.

Shikamaru —: feliz Natal Ino — ela sorriu e deu um pequeno abraço.

Gaara —: oi — ela se virou e o fitou — feliz natal Ino — ele abriu os braços para abraçar mais ficou parado.

Ino —: Feliz natal pra você também.

Gaara —: Não vai dar um abraço?

Ino —: Err...não

Gaara —: Ah que coisa feia isso...você abraçou todos por que só comigo não quer dar um abraço.

Ino —: Por que você pode tentar me agarra de novo.

Gaara —: Eu? Te agarra? — ele riu — até parece...mas beleza se não quer dar um abraço tudo bem. — ele se virou e ia começar a andar quando ela o chama.

Ino —: ok...tudo bem — foi até ele — Feliz Natal Gaara.

Gaara —: — eles se abraçaram.

Neji —: Naruto pare de berrar — falou para o menino que ficou gritando para todos feliz natal.

Sasuke —: Baka...ei...olha Neji. --- apontou para Ino e Gaara que estavam abraçados.

Neji —: não é que ele conseguiu?

Sasuke —: Rsrs sim...mais é só um abraço — falou isso depois que os dois se separaram e Ino deixou ele para ir falar com as amigas.

Neji —: hum...mais ta conseguindo né. — Gaara vinha perto deles com um sorriso no rosto.

Gaara —: Neji e Sasuke...feliz natal. — se encostou na parede ainda sorrindo.

Neji —: e ai? Conseguiu algo?

Gaara —: calma meu caro...isso pode levar um tempinho! — sorriu pegando uma bebida —: pelo menos conseguir fazer ela pedir um abraço.

Sasuke —: Só um abraço?

Neji —: cara...você não tem muito tempo...depois do ano novo agente vai embora...e vocês não vão se ver mais.

Gaara —: Relaxa amigo...escreve ai...até o dia 31 deixou ela louca por mim.

**Sasuke e Neji se olharam e sorriram Gaara ficou apenas a observar a menina de longe. **

**Depois que todos se reunirão para comer a comida preparada eles foram dançar ficaram acordados até 3:00 da manhã os meninos foram embora e as meninas foram dormi para no dia seguinte limpar a sujeira. **

**A primeira que acordou foi Sakura que logo foi tomar um banho depois foi acordar as outras, quando elas desceram viram o estado da casa. **

Ino —: Nossa...ontem foi mesmo de abalar.

Tenten —: Sim...abalou tanto que a casa está uma sujeira.

Hinata —: vamos tomar café né...depois agente limpa.

Temari —: Isso ai. — tomaram seu café e depois começaram a limpar a casa.

**Ino e Tenten estavam limpando a cozinha enquanto isso Temari limpava os quartos, Sakura os banheiros e Hinata a sala. **

Tenten —: nossa mais que gordura.

Ino —: é...não sai nem esfregando. — estavam limpando o fogão.

Tenten —: e ai...ontem vi que você e o irmão da Temari estavam juntos.

Ino —: Ah aquele menino é louco...agora deu para querer ser meu amigo.

Tenten —: rsrs olha só Ino...

Ino —: Ah nem vem Tenten...não começa.

Tenten —: pode falar vai...só ta nos aqui...— sorriu — vocês dois estão ficando?

Ino —: OO ...nossa não viaja — parou de esfregar o fogão e foi pegar um copo de água.

Tenten —: sei...vem falar que você não ficaria com ele?

Ino —: Não.

Tenten —: e por que?

Ino —: Simples por que ele é um idiota irritante, arrogante, convencido...

Tenten —: Lindo...

Ino —: é...lindo...OO — Tenten riu.

Tentem —: Rsrs viu só...acha ele lindo.

Ino —: Ah nem vem você que me atrapalhou. — falou se sentando. — eu não acho que ele seja LINDO...lindo...

Tenten —: Sei..

Ino —: ok...tudo bem...lindo ele é...mais não deixa de ser irritante e convencido.

Tenten —: ok...já disse que ele é irritante e convencido.

Ino —: ù.ú...

Tenten —: Ah amiga se eu fosse você aproveitava...

Ino —: mais não quero me prender...

Tenten —: ora não precisa...apenas fica...

Ino —: é...mais não sei...ele é tão..tão..

Tenten —: bonito?

Ino —: Tenten! Claro não...sei lá...eu não gosto do jeito dele...

Tenten —: Sei...mas se eu fosse você eu aproveitava.

**Depois que elas terminaram de limpar as coisas resolveram ir para praia Ino e Hinata foram dar uma voltar pela praia enquanto as outras ficaram em um quiosque. **

Hinata —: Ino-chan anda muito calada.

Ino —: que nada...eu só estou meio cansada.

Hinata —: Sei...Naruto me convidou para sair hoje.

Ino —: Sério? Onde vocês vão?

Hinata —: eu não sei...acho que não sei se eu vou.

Ino —: Por que?

Hinata —: eh eu não sei...eu não quero me apaixonar por ele. — falou corada.

Ino —: Rsrs não quer se apaixonar? Hinata pra mim você já está mais que apaixonada.

Hinata —: O que? Não fala isso Ino-chan.

Ino —: estou falando sério, ontem vocês na festa não se largavam. — sorriu— mais nem só por isso, toda vez que estávamos conversando você fala sobre Naruto.

Hinata —: Gom...gomen...

Ino —: não estou reclamando só estou falando que já se apaixonou por ele e não quer admitir.

Hinata —: eu...não

Ino —: escuta Hinata acho que não tem o por que não ir atrás...afinal ele parece gostar de você.

Hinata —: ...

Ino —: mas se não acha tudo bem né...

Hinata —; é que eu quero primeiro me formar pra depois pensar em namorar...

Ino —: sei como é..você acha que se estiver namorando pode estragar o seu estudo, é isso pode até ser verdade como pode não ser, pode ajudar...e bem não é recomendado deixar pra viver depois né.

Hinata —: hai — andaram em silêncio um pouco. — Nee Ino-chan

Ino —: ...

Hinata —: Você...você não acha que Gaara está afim de você?

Ino —; até você?

Hinata —: alguém já falou?

Ino —: Tenten.

Hinata —: mais não é verdade ele fica jogando uns olhares pra você...

Ino —: Hinata veja quem está ali! — apontou para um grupinho de meninos que acabara de chegar — não é Naruto.

Hinata —; hai...— deixou quieto o assunto.

**Ino e Hinata se reuniu ao grupo Sakura e Sasuke havia saindo juntos para dar uma volta, Temari e Tenten estavam tentando convencer os meninos a jogar vôlei. **

Temari —: Ah vai gente.

Shikamaru —: mais que problemática.

Temari —: seu preguiçoso.

Tenten —: Agente jogou futebol com você.

Temari —: é isso mesmo agora você jogam vôlei com nos.

Gaara —: Não sou de jogar vôlei.

Ino —: Oi minna! — se chegou com Hinata.,

Naruto —: Hinata-chan! — os dois ficaram conversando afastados.

Ino —: então o que estão fazendo?

Temari —: tentando fazer eles jogarem vôlei com nos.

Ino —: Vôlei? Oba vamos?

Tenten —: Mais uma para o time das mulheres...e ai meninos vão ou não?

Neji —: passo essa.

Gaara —: também.

Ino —: Ok — falou olhando pros lados. — falta quantos pra jogar?

Tenten —: bem...Naruto vai jogar né? — perguntou pro menino.

Naruto —: hai.

Temari —: esse preguiçoso também. — Shikamaru que estava quase dormindo acordou quando a menina deu uma batida no seu braço. — Né Shikamaru?

Shikamaru —: eu n...

Temari —: Falta mais dois. — ignorando o menino.

Ino —: ok já volto., — saiu de perto deles e foi até uma mesa que tinha uns carinhas depois voltou com dois caras. — bem esses são Yuri e Makoto.

Tenten —: Oi

Yuri —: e ai precisa de gente para jogar?

Temari —: falou e disse.

Makoto —: bem se quiser tem mais gente para jogar.

Ino —: seria ótimo né minna.

Neji —: rsrs xii acho elas já arrumaram um par. — falou vendo mais meninos se aproximar.

**As meninas começaram a jogar Neji e Gaara ficaram ali olhando o jogo cada jogada que elas faziam um monte de garoto assobiavam e aplaudia, Gaara estava ficando irritado com aquilo. **

Ino —: Nossa você joga muito Yuri.

Yuri —: que nada...vocês que jogam. — sorriu indo sentar junto com a menina.

Temari —: ah seu preguiçoso...nem para jogar uma bola direito para mim.

Shikamaru —: cara que saco...eu nem queria jogar...

Temari —: você só sabe dormi...não acha isso problemático?

Shikamaru —: Sim...

Temari —: então por que faz?

Shikamaru —: por que é mais problemático ainda tentar fazer outra coisa.

Temari —: ¬¬ aff.

**Gaara e Neji permaneceram ali distante dos outros. **

Neji —: vixi cara acho que eu que vou ganhar a aposta.

Gaara —; Ainda não acabou.

Neji —: mais veja...aquele cara ali parece que está dando em cima dela — Gaara olhou para Yuri e Ino que conversavam animadamente.

Gaara —: isso não é nada...logo eles iram se separar.

**Passou mais um tempo quando Sakura e Sasuke voltaram da sua caminhada, Ino ainda conversava com o garoto o que deixou Gaara irritado pois teve que aturar Neji zoar com ele quando já estava a noite... **

Yuri —: bem tenho que ir gatinha — falou se levantando.

Ino —: mas já?

Yuri —: è que amanhã tenho umas coisas para fazer...mas se quiser depois do almoço agente pode dar uma volta...sei lá...se quiser...

Ino —: claro...

Yuri —: ok então até amanhã.

Ino —; até. — acenou para ele até ele sumir de vista.

Tenten —: Ino! Sua safada! — falou rindo —: mas que isso hem...que mel você tem?

Ino —: rsrs que nada Tenten o outro também não parou de te olhar.

Sakura —: Hum vocês duas ai arrasando corações.

Tenten —: que nada...

Hinata —: eu...tenho que ir ao banheiro..com licença.

Tenten —: também vou..

**Ino ficou sentada junto a mesa terminando sua bebida quando Temari conversava com Sakura e Sasuke, Shikamaru dormia do lado dela quase encostando a cabeça em seu ombro, Gaara que estava com Neji se sentou ao lado da menina. **

Gaara —: vejo que faz amizades fácies.

Ino —: é...diferente de você...

Gaara —: Nossa...você nunca vai me dar um chance?

Ino —: para que?

Gaara —: ser seu amigo...você trata todos gentil...mas para comigo vem logo com sete pedras nas mãos.

Ino —: não confio em você.

Gaara —: a é? Posso saber o porque?

Ino —: desde o primeiro dia que coloquei meus olhos em você...quer dizer que tombamos..não fui com sua cara.

Gaara —: aquilo... — **_"droga de garota...está me dando raiva já" _**— eu não pedir desculpas né...

Ino —: OO

Gaara —: bem foi mal...sei que fui grosseiro...e também o dia do futebol...bem sinto muito mesmo...mas se não quer ser minha amiga ok. — ele se levantou mas Ino segurou pelo braço.

Ino —: ta...desculpa...eu...também tive culpa...pela trombada... — o menino sorriu e voltou a se sentar — e o dia da bola também...

Gaara —: então amigos?

Ino — Õõ...err...ok...amigos — apertaram as mãos.

Gaara —; ok então como amigo eu pago mais um drink.

Ino —: oba...garçom mais um por favor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Olá minna ...**

**Bem tá ai mais um cap pra vcs...acho que esse ficou meio sem graça...**

**Neji --- Sem graça? Eu diria totalmente...  
****Eu ---: err...não pedir sua opinião...  
Neji ---: eu sou leitor dessa fic...tb tenho direito de dar minha opinião.  
Eu ---: Ah vc fala isso só porque vc não aprece muito...  
Neji ---: tsc...como se eu fosse querer aparecer #_droga será que ela não vai me colocar mais na fic? Õ.õ#  
_Eu ---: ¬¬ sei...pode deixar que no proximo cap tem algo guardado pra vc #risada maligna#  
Neji ---: O.O ...sério? O que é..diz...  
Eu ---: olha que não quer aparecer..  
Neji ---: ¬¬...diz vai..#cara de cão pidão#  
Eu ---: XD...não...  
Neji ---: Ç.Ç magoou...  
Eu ---: #risada maligina# pode deixar o que é seu está guardado...  
Neji ---: vc tem que parar de andar com o Gaara.  
Eu ---: .XD..**

**Bem é isso gente até o proximo...  
Neji ---: é até o proximo.. (como se alguém ler isso)  
Eu ---: #escrevendo a finc..._Neji andava pela rua quando ia atravessar até que vinha vindo um carro em sua direção...# _disse algo?  
Neji ---: O.O ...não...  
Eu ---: Ah sim...  
Neji ---: Tchau...#_tenho que ficar atento quando for atravessar a rua O.O# _**

**Bai...**

**Esse cap é dedicado ao mais novo leitor...Sabaku no Gaara... tá aqui o cap pra vc...liga naum pois está um pouco sem noção..mais farei um melhor prometo ...**


	8. Se rendendo ao amor

Olá minna!!!  
Aqui está mais um cap para vcs...esse é especial

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**XxXxX Capitulo 8 **_Se rendendo a paixão... _

**Neji estava ali olhando aquele mar agitado havia muitas ondas boa para surfar, olhou para o céu o dia parecia que não teria sol olhou para plança do seu lado e começou a arruma-la quando ouviu alguém se aproximar correndo. **

Tenten —: Nossa. — quase caiu em cima dele — desculpa eu não tinha visto...

Neji —: Também...correndo por ai...

Tenten —: ah é você — falou ela soltando os ombros. — droga tinha que te encontrar para estragar meu dia.

Neji —: digo o mesmo — não olhou para ela.

Tenten —: Você sabe surfar?

Neji —: claro... — falou olhando para ele. — por que mais eu estaria com uma plança de surf aqui?

Tenten —: não...vai lá saber...querendo tirar uma onda como surfista?

Neji —: não preciso disso. — falou ele olhando para ela — e você? O que faz correndo que nem louca por ai há essa hora?

Tenten —: estou correndo um pouco...e não como louca. — falou se sentando — essa é a melhor hora de dar uma corrida.

Neji —: é...

Tenten —: err...você corre também?

Neji —: sim faz parte do treinamento.

Tenten —: há é você joga futebol né.

Neji —: sim. — os dois ficaram em silêncio um pouco —...você...surfa?

Tenten —: não...bem já tentei uma fez...mas... não deu.

Neji —: o que houve?

Tenten —: bem o cara que estava me ensinando não teve muita paciência comigo — sorriu.

Neji —: hum... — ele olhou para ela e esta também. — quer aprender?

Tenten —: o que? A surfar?

Neji —: é...

Tenten —: não sei...acho...

Neji —: com medo é? — sorriu provocando-a.

Tenten —: claro que não! Vamos lá.

**Neji e Tenten foram para o mar o menino a ensinou a ficar de pé na plança, depois entraram na água Tenten como não sabia surfar logo caiu na primeira onda, Neji a puxou para a beira da praia. **

Neji —: acho que por hoje chega né...

Tenten —: Não...ainda não conseguir me equilibrar.

Neji —: E vai tentar de novo? — perguntou vendo a menina pegar a plança de novo.

Tenten —: lógico...fique vendo.

**Neji se sentou na areia e olhou a menina entrar no mar assim que ela entrou já tentou pegar uma onda, não conseguiu mais nem por isso desistiu e tentou de novo, Neji a observava admirado pela persistência da menina, até vim uma onda boa e ela conseguir. **

Tenten —: Rsrs viu como eu consigo! — falou depois que se sentou ao lado do menino.

Neji —: è...realmente você leva jeito para surfar. — os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

Tenten —: eto...eu preciso ir... — se levantou

Neji —: Er..Já?

Tenten —: Hai...é que eu e as meninas estamos preparando a festa da Hinata.

Neji —: ah é o aniversario dela está chegando.

Tenten —: é... agente vai dar uma festa...e...voce se quiser vai lá...

Neji —: mais é claro é minha prima.

Tenten —: ¬¬'' ok...

Neji —: tchau.

**Tenten se afastou sobre o olhar do menino que assim que ela desapareceu de sua visão deu um leve sorriso, afinal não tinha sido tão ruim ficar um pouco com ela. **

**Ino e Temari tinha ido no supermercado comprar as coisas para festa assim que chegaram se separara, Ino andava distraída pelo mercador quando esbarrou em alguém. **

Ino —: Desc...

Gaara —: Não olha por onde anda? — falou se virando para a menina — Ino?!

Ino —: Ora...é claro.

Gaara —: eu não tinha te visto foi mal.. — sorriu sem graça — é...o que faz aqui?

Ino —: Fazendo comprar oras...e você?

Gaara —: Naruto quis comprar uns lamens e eu tive que vim. — falou andando junto com a garota. — err...ta ocupada hoje?

Ino —: sim...tenho que preparar a festa da Hinata.

Gaara —: ué o dia todo?

Ino —: é... — parou — e por que quer sair comigo?

Gaara —: Oras...é assim que os amigos são não é?

Ino —: sei...

Gaara —: por favor...vai só sair...

Ino—: Não sei...me de um bom motivo para eu aceitar.— sorriu e cruzou os braços.

Gaara —: bem...primeiro: por que ficamos amigos a pouco tempo, seria um bom motivo para comemorar, segundo: quero desfrutar um pouco da sua companhia.

Ino —: Rsrs..

Gaara —: Terceiro: sei que você está louquinha para sair comigo. — deu um sorriso sedutor que fez Ino sentir sua perna bambear.

Ino —: eu...afim de sair com você?

Gaara —: é... — ele se aproximou mais da menina que não recuou. — já está convencida?

Ino —; não...nem um pouco...

Gaara —: bem...então — se aproximou mais tocando de leve o rosto da garota — terei que dizer o quarto..e o quinto?

Ino —: er...

Gaara —: Quarto: eu estou louco para sair com você. — se aproximou mais seus rostos estavam quase colados — e quinto... — quando ia se beijar.

Temari —: Ei Ino...até que fim te achei hem...O QUE É ISSO!? — Ino saiu de perto de Gaara que estava se segurando para não matar sua irmã.

Ino —: é nada...vamos Temari... — puxou a menina pelo braço.

Gaara —: as sete eu passo lá para te pegar.

Temari —: Mais o que? Sete...pegar...Ino você e o Gaara estão tendo um caso?

Ino —: Não! — gritou a menina antes de sair do mercado.

**Gaara chegou em casa sorrindo foi tomar um banho e se jogou no sofá, não havia ninguém em casa o que ele aproveitou a escutar musica no ultimo volume. **

**Neji chegou depois de mais de 100 voltas pela praia chegou ao portão pode ouvir o barulho do som ligado estava tão alto que até lá fora dava para ouvir.Entrou na casa pode ver a cabeleira vermelha no sofá e o som ligado quase estourando as caixas de som, foi até o aparelho e desligou. **

Neji —: Ta surdo! — falou quando o menino o fuzilou com o olhar.

Gaara —: Tsc...como chega assim e desliga o meu Som... — se sentou —: e por onde andou? Esqueceu que hoje agente iria no mercado?

Neji —: tava ocupado. — se sentou no outro sofá — e o resto?

Gaara —: Não sei...eu me perdi deles depois que encontrei a Ino.

Neji —: Ino? — sorriu malicioso —: e ai senhor Domador...quando a fera estará domada?

Gaara —: Hoje. — sorriu vitorioso.

Neji —: Hoje?

Gaara —: Sim...chamei ela para sair, e bem se não fosse minha irmã "querida" eu teria beijado ela... o que ela estava com vontade.

Neji —: Ah é...

Gaara —: sim...ela nem me empurrou, nem me deu um tapa nem nada apenas entreabriu a boca e fechou os olhos...— se levantou —: mais Temari chegou e estragou tudo.

Neji —: rsrsrs...não é que ele ta conseguindo — ria. — mais e ai só isso já domou?

Gaara —: que nada...as sete eu vou buscar ela.

Neji —: Vai levar ela para onde? Cinema?

Gaara —: aff...não me compare com Sasuke...eu tenho uma coisa em mente — riu e esfregou as mãos.

Neji —: Rsrs acha que ela já vai ser...

Gaara —: Quem disse que era isso? Seu pervertido. — riu — mais até que não seria má idéia.

Neji —: Rsrs depois eu que sou pervertido...

**_Na casa das meninas... _**

**Ino chegará do mercado e se trancou no quarto em que dividia com Hinata que não estava em casa, estava com o Naruto, e ficou a pensar no que tinha acontecido no mercado com Gaara. **

**_Ino —: "Não acredito...eu estou me cedendo...não posso...não posso cair na lábia dele." _**

**Fechou os olhos e passou a imaginar como seria o beijo até ser interrompida pelas batidas na portas. **

Temari —: Ino ABRE ESSA PORTA JÁ! — berrava a menina do outro lado.

Ino —: Droga — falou para si e foi abrir a porta.

Temari —: quero que me diga o que está acontecendo com você. — entrou no quarto e se sentou na cama

Ino —: não sei...do que você está falando.

Temari —: você e o meu irmão!

Ino —: err...não está acontecendo nada. — falou se sentando na cama da Hinata ficando de frente para amiga.

Temari —: NADA? Quando eu encontrei vocês hoje, vocês estavam quase se beijando! — Ino corou — você está gostando dele?

Ino —: OO — não conseguiu responder.

Temari —: pelo jeito sim... — se levantou e passou a andar para lá e para cá — olha não quero por areia no relacionamento...

Ino —: Por Deus...eu não to tendo nada com ele...simplesmente ele...

Temari —: Foi para cima de você.

Ino —: Si...sim...

Temari —: Por isso...olha eu sou irmão dele...eu o conheço muito bem, e sei que ele sabe muito bem fazer qualquer garota se apaixonar por ele. — se sentou novamente —: eu já vi ele fazer isso muitas vezes...

Ino —: OO ...

Temari —: Não quero que você seja mais uma das muitas que ele teve — falou com um sorriso gentil —: você é minha amiga...uma irmã para mim e eu não quero vê-la sofrer, ainda mais sabendo que foi meu irmão que fez isso.

Ino —: O...obrigado... — sorriu de volta —: mas...eu não estou a fim dele...eu não...

Temari —: ¬¬

Ino —: Ta eu acho ele atraente e tudo mais...mais é só isso — se levantou — eu não gosto dele.

Temari —: Ok...— depois que a amiga saiu Ino deitou na cama.

**_Ino —: "é isso...eu não gosto dele não tem como, afinal sempre briguei com ele, então eu não gosto dele...AGRR porque não paro de pensar no que aconteceu no mercado?" _**

**Assim passou as horas quando Gaara apareceu na casa delas, Sakura acabará de chegar quando a campainha tocou. **

Sakura —: Ah mais que coisa... — abriu a porta — Gaara?!

Gaara —: Yo Sakura — sorriu. — a Ino está?

Sakura —: Ino?! Err...não sei... — sorriu —: mais deve estar entre.

Temari —: Quem é? — apareceu na sala. — Gaara!

Gaara —: Olá irm... — a menina havia puxado ele para fora. — o que é isso Temari!

Temari —: quero falar com você.

Gaara —: Sobre? — fez uma cara de desentendido.

Temari —: O que você está planejando com a Ino?

Gaara —: Ora nada...somos só ami...

Temari —: Pare de fingir para mim! — berrou a menina — eu te conheço moleque!

Gaara —: Ah é... — cruzou os braços —: então deve saber que odeio gente que se mete em meus assuntos.

Temari —: Sim sei...mais quando esse assunto tem haver com minha amiga!

Gaara —: escuta Temari relaxa...eu não vou fazer nada a Ino. — deu um sorriso — eu só quero sair com ela por amizade.

Temari —: Sei...se souber que fez algo que a magoou eu te mato.

Gaara —: ok...agora vá lá em cima e pede para ela não demora? — deu outro sorriso.

Temari —: ¬¬

**Temari chamou Ino assim que entrou na casa, logo a menina estava lá em baixo estava com uma calça corsária azul, e uma blusinha de alça azul também, Gaara sorriu ao ver a menina aparecer na porta. **

Ino —: Não acredito que você venho?

Gaara —: eu disse que passaria as sete. — sorriu indo até ela e beijando a bochecha dela — agora podemos ir?

Ino —: T...ta...

**Estavam no carro do Shikamaru que o menino havia emprestado, Gaara dirigia enquanto conversava com garota, pararam em frente a um restaurante. **

Gaara —: com fome?

Ino —: err...não.. — sorriu — me diga onde vai me levar?

Gaara —: não quer comer?

Ino —: não.

Gaara —: então vamos para um lugar mais agitado — sorriu ligando o carro.

Ino —: Danceteria?

Gaara —: Não...lá é para ir com mais gente. — Ino arregalou os olhos — calma...não estou te levando para nem um lugar que não vá gostar.

Ino —: quero ver..

**Gaara dirigiu mais um pouco e Ino passou a observar o garoto pelos cantos dos olhos, ele estava vestido com uma camiseta azul escuro, e com uma bermuda vermelha, seus cabelos estava meio molhados e emanava uma fragrância que Ino estava ficando hipnotizada. Gaara sorriu por dentro vendo que a menina ao seu lado estava olhando para ele. **

**_Gaara —: "Ah muito fácil...Neji acho que eu vou ganhar...rsrsr, até que não vai ser má idéia de ficar a noite toda com ela...afinal ela está muito bonita hoje." _**

Gaara —: chegamos. — parou o carro num estacionamento na praia.

Ino —: o que é isso?

Gaara —: Hum...deixa eu tentar explicar...um parque. — sorriu —: bem claro que não tem muitos brinquedos nem nada mais tem umas coisas legais.

Ino —:

**Ele ajudou ela a descer do carro e foram para o parque eles logo fora em uma barraquinha de atirar, para conseguir um urso de pelúcia. **

Gaara —: quero ver se consegue.

Ino —: Ah é...ta me desafiando?

Gaara —: Sim. — sorriu a menina abriu um sorriso de vitória e pegou a arma.

Ino —: chega para lá que agora você vai ver quem é a boa aqui. — mirou para as latas e atirou acertando em cheio.

Gaara —: OO

Ino —: Nyaaaa...conseguir! — pulou de alegria.

Gaara —: err...isso é sorte.

Ino —: XP...mal perdedor —: fazia um V com a mão — vitória.

Gaara —: Ok quer guerra é? — sorriu — então vamos ter guerra. — olhou em volta e achou um outro lugar. — Desafiou a encarar. — apontou.

Ino —: O que? — olhou era um lugar onde tinha aquelas arminhas de tinta. — ah aquilo?

Gaara —: o que foi ta com medo é?

Ino —: ÒÓ medo é uma palavra que não tem no dicionário dos Yamanaka.

Gaara —: então vamos lá. — puxou ela pela mão.

**Gaara pagou as entradas e foram se vestir cada um pegou uma arminha e foram se esconder para começar a jogar, Gaara como era perito nesse jogo logo achou a menina que atirou para todos os lados menos nele. Gaara sorriu e a pegou desprevenida, assim que ela recebeu um tiro de tinta na perna Gaara a pegou pela cintura e a jogou nuns colchões que tinha como protetor. **

Gaara —: GANHEI! — gritou ele assim que os dois se deitaram um do lado do outro.

Ino —: Não é justo.

Gaara —: ah é e por que não?

Ino —: ah nem sabia como era esse treco — riu — você é muito mal.

Gaara —: Rsrs...eu e os meninos lá na capital sempre íamos para lugares assim.

Ino —: sério? Por isso que ganhou... — sorriu o menino se virou apoiando-se em seu braço para olhar a menina.

Gaara —: Estamos empatados. — sorriu fazendo a menina rir.

Ino —: é ...temos que tirar esse empate. — ficaram se olhando uns minutos.

**_Ino —: "Não sabia que ele era...tão...gentil...e divertido...até que ele ta bonito...AH POR DEUS...ele está um gato" _pensava a menina enquanto se olhavam. **

**_Gaara —: "ela fica tão bonita quando rir assim...não pensava que ela poderia ser uma ótima compania para sair ela tem algo...que não consigo explicar..." _**

**Os dois ficaram se olhando por mais um tempo até Gaara colocar a mão no rosto da menina, acariciou o rosto dela num gesto gentil então se aproximou o rosto do dela, a menina fechará os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, Gaara então aceitou o convite e a beijou. **

**O beijou foi calmo no inicio ela explorava a boca da menina com a sua línguas enquanto ela fazia o mesmo, só se separaram quando acabou o fôlego, Gaara se afastou mais não bastante Ino abriu os olhos e sorriu. O que fez o garoto beija-la novamente. **

Gaara —: que tal agente comer agora? — falou depois que eles estavam andando pelo parque de mãos dadas.

Ino —: Ok...parece que quem está com fome aqui é você.

Gaara —: pra falar a verdade estou sim .— sorriu — lá na casa não temos comidos muito.

Ino —: claro...deve comer só lamem.

Gaara —: Isso mesmo.

Ino —: Aff...desse jeito vai morrer — riu — veja ali tem uma lanchonete.

Gaara —: ok você também vai comer.

Ino —: Ok...ta feliz?

Gaara —: Sim — a beijou novamente.

**Se sentaram em uma mesa lá no fundo e fizeram seus pedidos assim que a garçonete saiu eles voltaram a conversar. **

Ino —: Não acredito! Sério?

Gaara —: sério...eu cheguei a levar 10 pontos — mostrou uma cicatriz no ombro.

Ino —: Nossa e o menino?

Gaara —: ah ele até que não teve muito machucado, por que na hora que me cortou eu fui pra cima mais Neji me segurou.

Ino —: Nossa você é louco... — riu — mais você e o Neji são muito amigos né?

Gaara —: é..ele foi o primeiro amigo que tive na escola, assim que entrei eu arranjei briga com ele.

Ino —: Mais que encrenqueiro você era.

Gaara —: Rsrs é eu realmente era um terror na escola, fui expulso de umas duas escola.

Ino —: Rsrs a Temari também tem pavio curto né.

Gaara —: Oh se tem...agente também já saiu nos socos. — riu — mais e você, como era na escola? Quietinha?

Ino —: quietinha? È ruim hem...ainda mais com a Temari, Tenten e Sakura junto! Só a Hinata que não conta.

Gaara —: é ela parece ser da paz.

Ino —: Rsrs é...teve uma fez que umas meninas da escola mexeram com ela, só que ela ficou na dela e tudo mais, ai as meninas mexeram novamente mais agente estava com ela — riu — putz você tinha que ver, Temari falou umas coisas para elas...

Gaara —: Posso até imaginar o que foi...

Ino —: Rsrs...nossa as meninas ficaram putas da vida, ai sempre que encontrava uma de nos mexiam, zoava, um dia pegou a Sakura e a esculachou na Educação Física.

Gaara —: e vocês estavam juntas?

Ino —: Não...mais Sakura venho nos contar ai adivinha. — sorriu

Gaara —: vocês foram tirar satisfação?

Ino —: é mais ou menos, eu e a Temari fomos atrás delas e falamos um monte para sala toda ouvir, daí todos vaiaram elas, nossa só sei que na saída da escola...

Gaara —: Vocês saíram na pancadaria.

Ino —: claro...mexeu com uma de nos é mexer com todas. — sorriu — claro que Hinata ficou de lado.

Gaara —: é rsrs realmente vocês meninas são muito estressadas — sorriu quando ia beijar a menina a garçonete chegou com os pedidos. — err...bem vamos comer né.

**Assim foram a noite quando estava marcando 3:00 da manhã Gaara e Ino foram para a praia, estavam andando de mãos dadas. **

Ino —: err...Gaara agente...

Gaara —:Ino .. — ele parou e se virou para ela —: está afim de ficar comigo?

Ino —: OO ... — sorriu — acho que está mais que na cara né?

Gaara —: — a puxou para si e a beijou.

**Assim ficaram o resto da noite, assim que estava quase nascendo o sol eles se sentaram na areia da praia para assistir o nascer do sol. **

Gaara —: Ino — chamou a menina que estava com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro.

Ino —: ZzzZ — ele sorriu a abraçando.

**_Gaara —: "ela fica muito linda dormindo...quer dizer ela fica linda de qualquer jeito..." _fez uma careta "_Mais o que é isso Gaara?...não acha que está se envolvendo muito?" _se perguntou olhou para a menina de novo e sorriu. **

Ino —: Nossa... — abriu os olhos e o viu — Gaara que horas são?

Gaara —: seis... — sussurrou —: acho que é melhor agente voltar.

Ino —: é... — arregalou os olhos — Nossa hoje é o aniversário da Hinata.

Gaara —: é...

Ino —: tenho que ir... — se levantou junto com ele — obrigado pela noite...foi maravilhosa.

Gaara —: eu espero que tenha mais dessas.

Ino —: cl...claro...err... vem na festa. — sorriu — quer dizer...você e seus amigos...

Gaara —: só se você ficar a festa toda comigo — abraçou ela pela cintura.

Ino —: Er...ok...eu fico...

Gaara —: ótimo. — a beijou novamente — agora deixe levar a minha bela adormecida para seu castelo.

Ino —: Rsrs bela adormecida é.?

Gaara —: é. — a pegou no colo.

Ino —: Ahhh me solta...eu consigo andar...

Gaara —: Eu sei...mais não quero que se canse...pois a noite você dançará comigo. — falou no seu ouvido — a noite toda.

Ino —: O.O — riu fazendo ele rir também.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bem, aqui mais um capitulo! Nós duas agradecemos a todos que deixaram reviews, isso nôs dá força pra continuar )

Até o proximo .


	9. O Aniversário de Hinata

Yo Minna...aqui está mais um cap...  
Acho que naum demorou muito né . bem chega de conversa e vamos a finc...

* * *

**XxXxXx Capitulo 9 **_O Aniversário de Hinata_

**Hinata abriu os olhos devido a uma claridade que entrava no quarto pela janela, se virou de lado e enfiou a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro. **

**_Hinata —: _**_"é hoje...hoje que eu faço dezoito anos...será que papai lembra disso? Queria tanto que mamãe tivesse aqui...sinto tanto sua falta."_

Sakura —: Acorde dorminhoca! — Sakura entrou no quarto junto com Tenten e Temari.

Tenten —: É...FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO! — pulou na cama.

Temari —: Vai matar a menina! — falou se sentando na ponta da cama.

Hinata —: Ah...bo...bom dia minna...

Sakura —: Ah amiga hoje é seu niver...é festa!

Tenten —: é isso ai...festa...festa...

Temari —: aff vocês só pensa em festa, mais Hinata-chan feliz aniversário.

Sakura —: é ...parabéns amiga. — as três se abraçaram.

Tenten —: Ué cadê a Ino?

Hinata —: eu não vi ela...ontem.

Sakura —: será que ela e o Gaara OO

Temari —: eu mato meu irmão! — se levantou indo para a porta mais ouviram um barulho do lado de fora e foram para a janela.

Tenten —: veja é Ino e Gaara.

**Gaara parou o carro em frente a casa onde a menina estava hospedada e desligou o carro a menina saiu do carro ajudada pelo garoto que assim que fechou a porta a abraçou. **

Tenten —: O QUE?

Temari —: os dois estão juntos!

Hinata —: que fofo

Sakura —: rsrsrs.

Gaara —:então que horas é a festa?

Ino —: acho que começa lá pras 8 e pouco.

Gaara —: certo então vou voltar para casa dormir um pouco e depois eu volto.

Ino —: Ok... — ela o beijou. — até mais.

Gaara —: Até — esperou a menina entrar na casa para voltar para o carro e ir embora.

Hinata —: Vamos nos esconder! — falou saindo correndo para dentro do armário.

Temari —: Vamos.

**Ino entrou na casa sorridente se sentou no sofá e ficou lembrando da noite passada com cara de boba, suspirou e se levantou indo para o quarto entrou e olhou para a cama da amiga que dormia no mesmo quarto estava vazia, então andou até a cama quando sentiu algo pegar seu pé. **

Ino —: AHHHHHHHHHH — berrou a menina.

Tenten —: Rsrs...

Temari —: Com medo é?! — saiu do armário junto com Sakura e Hinata rindo da cara que a amiga fazia.

Ino —: vocês...eu mato vocês! — jogou o travesseiro nelas.

Sakura —: onde a mocinha esteve ontem a noite?

Tenten —: nem preciso dizer né...teve uma noite muito agradável?

Ino —: oras suas xeretas ÒÓ... — riu e foi até a amiga — Hinata-chan PARABÉNS! — abraçou a menina com força.

Hinata —: I...Ino-chan...

Temari —: é isso ai... — todas foram abraçar Hinata de novo.

Tenten —: agora Hinata é de maior...poderemos viajar sempre que quiser juntas!

Sakura —: Viva a nossa liberdade!

Temari —: viva a Hinata!

Ino —: Rsrs vocês são loucas...

Tenten —: Fizemos isso com você também lembra?

Ino —: gostaria de esquecer — riram e começaram a pula — Ok...VIVA A NOS!

**Depois de todos aqueles abraços choros e pulos elas foram preparar as coisas para festa Ino foi tomar um banho o que fez isso também para evitar as perguntas das amigas, Temari e Sakura saíram para comprar o bolo e Tenten e Hinata ficaram arrumando as outras coisas. **

_Na casa dos meninos... _

**Gaara entrou em casa com um sorriso maior que a cara se jogou no sofá e ficou olhando o teto com uma cara de bobo quando Sasuke se aproxima atacando uma almofada na sua cara. **

Sasuke —: Que cara é essa? — perguntou desviando de almofadas.

Gaara —: é da sua conta é? — se sentou.

Neji —: será que vocês podem fazer menos barulho de manhã?

Sasuke —: Gaara acabou de chegar! — o menino recém chegando olhou para o amigo.

Neji —: AGORA? Então a noite foi boa.

Gaara —: Rsrs bota boa nisso! — se levantou — agora quero meu dinheiro.

Neji —: o que conseguiu domar-la?

Gaara —: O que você acha?...aqui não é fraco não.

Shikamaru —: seu problemáticos...será que podem calar a boca?  
Naruto —: Ahhh...bom dia minna...o que tem de bom no café?

Sasuke —Nada baka...se quiser vá comprar.

Naruto —: Xi o que foi teme...Sakura-chan deu uma bota em você é?

Neji —: e então como foi Gaara?

Shikamaru —; voltou agora do encontro com a Ino?

Gaara —: sim...foi muito bom... — ele deu um sorriso — agora quero que me paguem o que deve.

Sasuke —: Putz não é que ele conseguiu?

Neji —: só acredito vendo.

Gaara —: como quiser...hoje a noite tem a festa da sua prima, e nos todos vamos.

Sasuke —; Sakura me chamou...

Neji —: Ok...ai vamos ver daí depois dou minha parte.

Gaara —: Ok.

_Na casa das meninas a noite... _

**Hinata havia subido para se trocar Ino e as outras ficaram preparando os últimos preparativos, Ino pegou a câmera filmadora que comprará na semana passada. **

Ino —: gente vamos fazer dessa festa a melhor que Hinata teve.

Tenten —: é isso ai...

Sakura —: é...vamos fazer ela se divertir como nunca fez antes.

Temari —: Acho melhor nos irmos se trocar, daqui a pouco vão chegar os outros.

Ino —: certo.

**Hinata estava no banho de baixo da água fechou os olhos e enfiou a cabeça de baixo do chuveiro deixando a água percorrer seu corpo. **

**_"Flash Black" _**

_Era dia 27 de dezembro do seu quinto aniversário...iria completar 5 anos e estava feliz sim aquele dia seria o mais especial de todos. _

_Sua mãe vestira a menina com um vestido lilás com umas flores rosas nas bordas do vestido, seu cabelos que não era tão curtos estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo. _

_Hinata —: Será que mamãe vai fazer um daqueles bolos? — se perguntou olhando para o espelho. _

_Assim que Hinata saiu do quarto desceu para junto da sua irmã Hinabi que era um dois anos mais nova que Hinata, assim que estava na sala as duas passaram a brincar com as bonecas até que seu pai Hiashi Hyuuga entrou na sala trazendo um grande embrulho colocando no chão em frente a Hinata. _

_Hiashi —: veja filha esse é meu presente e da sua mãe — sorriu. _

_Hinata —: Uau... _

_Hinabi —: também quelo... — ela ainda não fala direito. _

_Hiashi —: Sei por isso aqui está o seu — deu outro embrulho um pouco menor para a outra filha. _

_Hinabi —: OBÀ...veja nee-chan _

_Hinata ---: _

_Uma empregada desceu correndo e entrou na sala Hiashi que olhava para as filhas com um sorriso enorme virou para ver o que ela queria. _

_Empregada —: Sr.Hyuuga...a sra..Hyuuga ela... _

_Hiashi —: o que? — saiu da sala correndo para cima. _

_Hinata como não entendia muito o que estava havendo continuou a brincar com sua irmã na sala. Ela lembra só que depois daquilo a sua babá a levou para o quarto e a deitou na cama. _

_Babá —: Querida acho melhor você dormir um pouco. _

_Hinata —: mas..é meu aniversário... _

_Babá —: eu sei...mais a noite faremos uma festa sim? _

_Hinata adormecerá quando acordou estava sozinha no seu quarto então saiu da cama e foi até o quarto de sua mãe, entrou e viu a mulher deitada na cama Hinata foi correndo e pulou na cama. _

_Hinata —: Okasan...veja...olha que papai me deu... — mostrou uma boneca para a mulher que continuava quieta. — Okasan...okasan — balançou a mulher que nada falou. _

_Hiashi —: vamos leva-la ao médico. _

_Empregado —: Sim sr. _

_Hinata —: OKASAN! — ouviu o grito da filha. _

_Hiashi —: Hinata! _

_Hinata —: Acorde mamãe...pare de brincar...acorde. — gritava a menina. _

_Babá —: Hinata... — entrou no quarto. _

_Hinata —: a mamãe...faz ela acordar! _

_Babá —: OH DEUS — a mulher colocou a mão no coração. _

_Hinata —: Okasan...acorde por favor...okasan... _

_Hiashi —: Mais o que houve? — ele se aproximou da cama. — Não...não... _

_Babá — ...senhor... _

_Hiashi — Leve Hinata para o quarto. _

_Babá —: mas... _

_Hiashi —: LEVA ELA PARA O QUARTO! _

_Hinata —: mamãe...não deixe-me ficar com minha mãe... _

**_"Fim do Flash Black" _**

**Hinata agora chorava aquelas recordações doía muito assim que saiu do banho se sentou na cama. **

**_Hinata —: "_**_não há motivos de comemorar meu aniversário...foi nesse mesmo dia que ela morreu..." _

**Hinata chorava ainda quando Ino entrou no quarto e a olhou assustada. **

Ino —: Hinata-chan...tudo bem? — se sentou do lado da menina.

Hinata —: eu...é que...foi nesse dia que ela morreu...

Ino —: tudo bem Hinata... — abraçou a amiga. — se você não quiser podemos deixar a festa para lá...

Hinata —: não...vocês prepararam com todo carinho...

Ino —: isso não tem problema.

Hinata —: não...e...eu não quero passar meu aniversário como os outros...chorando...quero que pelo menos uma vez eu esqueça tudo aquilo...

Ino —: então...vamos fazer isso juntas Ok? Vamos nos arrumar e descer lá e dançar até se acabar...sua mãe não iria querer que você perdesse seu aniversário de 18 anos né?

Hinata —: Hai...

**_Hinata —: "_**_Eu admiro muito a Ino...ela é como eu perdeu sua mãe cedo, mas eu nunca a vi chorando, eu queria ter um pouco de coragem dela." _

**Assim que todas estavam prontas começaram a chegar os convidados Temari e Tenten ficavam na porta recebendo os convidados, Temari usava um vestido vermelho tomara que cai, acima do joelho e usava uma sandália de salto altíssimo que fazia ela ficar maior do que normal Tenten usava uma calça de taki-tel verde escuro que tinha muitos bolsos, e uma blusa regata branca simples.A menina não gostava muito de usar shorts ou saia. **

Temari —: não acredito que está usando essa roupa. — falou a menina rindo.

Tenten —: ah eu gosto...acho melhor que usar vestido.

Temari —: pensei que gostava de usar vestido.

Tenten —: gosto...mas prefiro calças. — sorriu cumprimentando umas pessoas que chegavam.

Temari —: nossa onde foi que vocês arranjaram tanta gente assim?

Tenten —: sabe como é né...eu e Ino rsrs

Temari —: Vocês duas são loucas. — riram acenando para algumas pessoas.

**Ino e Hinata estava conversando com uns amigos Hinata usava um vestido lilás que mostrava sua fina cintura e na saia era solta com alçinhas, Ino usava uma saia bem apertada preta e uma blusa frente única roxa, seu cabelo estavam soltos. **

Ino —: Nossa Hinata veja quantas pessoas.

Hinata —: é...Ino-chan...você conhece essas pessoas?

Ino —: só alguns...veja Yuri e Makoto. — acenou para os meninos que estavam parados no outro lado da sala.

Yuri —: Yo Ino. — a cumprimentou com um beijo na bochecha.

Ino —: que bom que vieram. — sorriu — gente essa aqui vocês conhece né? È a minha amiga Hinata a aniversariante.

Makoto —: Ah meus parabéns.

Hinata —: Obrigado..por virem.

Yuri —: aqui está seu presente — entregou um pequeno embrulho. — não liga por ser simples.

Hinata —: Não precisava. — sorriu.

Makoto —: Ah veja...Kiba está aqui — falou para seu amigo.

Ino —: Kiba quem é?

Yuri —: Um amigo...— acenou para um garoto de cabelos castanhos curtos meio rebeldes, em seu rosto havia duas marcas vermelhas que parecia tatuagem.

Kiba —: Yo rapazes — deram seus apertos de mãos.

Yuri —: bem Ino esse é Kiba...Kiba essa é Ino e essa é Hinata a aniversariante — falou o menino mais ele nem escutava por olhava para Ino encantado.

Hinata —: veja Naruto-kun chegou — falou apontando para a porta.

Ino —: Ah Gaara venho...vocês dão licença.

Makoto -—: fiquem a vontade

**Ino e Hinata atravessaram a sala e chegaram até a porta onde Temari e Tenten recebia os meninos, Naruto usava uma bermuda laranja berrante com uns detalhes azuis uma blusa regata preta abriu o maior sorriso quando viu Hinata se aproximar. **

Naruto —: Hinata-chan PARABÉNS! — berrou correndo até a menina e dando um forte abraço.

Hinata —: Naruto-kun...obrigado. — retribuiu o abraço.

Naruto —: Você está maravilhosa. — falou ao seu ouvido fazendo a menina corar.

Sasuke —: baka não vê que está chamando atenção de todos?! — falou o menino parado do lado de tenten.

**Sasuke vestia uma bermuda branca com uns detalhes pretos e usava uma camiseta azul, do seu lado estava Gaara que usava uma bermuda verde escuro e uma camiseta preta. **

Gaara —: Ino. — falou vendo a menina se aproximar do lado de Hinata.

Ino —: Yo...Gaara —: ela ficou ali parada olhando para ele até que ele se aproximou e a beijou.

Gaara —: o que foi está com vergonha?

Ino —: Não..só estava esperando você dar o primeiro passo — falou em seu ouvido.

Sasuke —: Não foi que ele conseguiu?

Neji —: Tsc... — se virou e deu de cara com Tenten — Oi...

Tenten —: Oi e ai...andou surfando mais?

Neji —: não...eu tive que fazer outras coisas. — começaram a conversar.

Sasuke —: onde está a Sakura?

Temari —: ainda lá em cima. — falou fechando a porta até ouvir um grito.

Shikamaru —: Itai... — ela o fitou com uma cara aborrecida.

Temari —: ah você venho? Pensei que iria ficar em casa dormindo para variar.

Shikamaru —: gostaria de ficado lá...mais eles me arrastaram para cá — falou dando de ombro.

Temari —; vai entrar logo ou vai ficar ai plantado?

**Sasuke andou até um canto da sala e lá se encostou na parede cruzando o braço vendo a festa, Ino e Gaara agora estavam ao pegas num canto Hinata e Naruto tentavam dançar por que o loiro pulava que nem um louco, Neji e Tenten conversava de algo relacionado há esporte Temari estava ao lado deles tentando entrar na conversa. **

Temari —: será que vocês podem parar de falar de futebol.

Neji —: O que falaremos então?

Tenten —: ela gosta de luta.

Neji —: luta também é esporte. — falou olhando para a menina.

Temari —: Sim eu sei.,..mais vocês estavam falando de FUTEBOL...e eu não gosto.

Neji —: por que não?

Tenten —: é...

Temari —: acho muita idiotice correr atrás de uma bola para ganhar dinheiro...

Neji —: mais você jogou com nos.

Temari —: ah mais aquilo era apenas diversão esses jogadores de times grandes só jogam por dinheiro e fama...coisa mais hipócrita que há...

Tenten —: Uau não sabia que tinha virado contra a mídia.

Temari —: para falar a verdade não sou muito de Tv...acho muito sem...

Shikamaru —: que problemática.

Temari —: ÒÓ quem?

Shikamaru —: você...

Neji —: isso vai longe.

Tenten —: é...está a fim de dançar?

Neji —: err... — olhou para menina que sorria e depois olhou para os dois que discutia — ok.

**Sasuke olhava sem interesse algum para a pista de dança todos estavam dançando bebendo animadamente e ele ali parado, pegou uma bebida que uma pessoa acabará de deixar no balcão ao seu lado. **

Sakura —: Não acha cedo de mais para beber? — ele se virou e viu a menina.

**Sakura usava um vestido vermelho colado em seu corpo que deixava suas curvas expostas, sorria segurando um copo.Sasuke engoliu seco e tentou sorrir então ela se aproximou dele e deu um beijo na bochecha dele. **

Sasuke —: por que a demora?

Sakura —: eu estava arrumando umas coisas lá em cima. — o abraçou — e você por que essa cara de bravo?

Sasuke —: estava sobrando nessa festa.

Sakura —: ah é...pensei que estava com saudades minhas — se soltou dele e ia embora — então to indo...

Sasuke —: sabe que estava louco de saudades não é — a puxou de volta e a abraçou mais forte —: e você me deve uma coisa.

Sakura —: ah é o que?

Sasuke —; isso — a beijou ardentemente.

**Gaara e Ino dançavam juntos até resolverem ir até a janela para tomar uma ar Gaara pegou duas bebidas e entregou uma a namorada. **

Ino —: nossa como estamos gentis hoje.

Gaara —: é né, faço o que posso — deu um beijo rápido nela —: conhece todas essas pessoas?

Ino —: algumas...e você?

Gaara —: acho que uns três ou quatro. — olhou para pista de dança —: Sabe faz tempo que não vejo Naruto daquele jeito.

Ino —: como bobo?

Gaara —: não feliz. — os dois olharam para o garoto que dançava abraçado com Hinata que ria por algo que ele falava em seu ouvido.

Ino —: por que?

Gaara —: Antes de acabar a escola ele estava namorando uma garota muito bonita e popular da escola.

Ino —: o que aconteceu?

Gaara —: Bem ela o humilho diante a escola toda, sabe no dia do baile essas coisas, nos combinamos ir para a festa juntos ai a namorada dele fez com que ele não fosse com nos.

Ino —: só isso?

Gaara —: DAÍ.. — falou fingindo ter ficado bravo —: fomos lá quando eles chegaram ela praticamente o esnobou o tempo todo dançou com quase todos os meninos menos com ele, ai os rapazes começaram a zoar com ele...sabe tipo chamar ele de corno Naruto como não aceita desaforo logo iniciou uma briga e nisso a menina saiu da escola com um jogador.

Ino —: Nossa...

Gaara —: é...daí ele deixou o menino acabado e defendeu a menina disse que ela jamais o trairia mais daí ele saiu a procura da menina e a achou dando o maior pega num amigo dele e todos da escola viram...zoaram ele muito...

Ino —: Mais que vaca...

Gaara —: é eu sei...nossa nos ajudamos a bater nos idiotas que zoavam ele, cara nunca vi Naruto daquele jeito...se trancou no quarto e não saiu de lá uma semana até Sasuke convencer ele vim passar férias com nos.

Ino —: é...espero que ele e Hinata se dêem bem..Hinata também não tem tido uma vida muito fácil — falou triste.

Gaara —: mais vamos parar de falar neles né, vamos namorar um pouco. — a abraçou e a beijou ardentemente.

**Enquanto isso no outro lado da sala Neji e Tenten estavam dançando animadamente Tenten estava sorridente fazendo com que o menino entrasse naquele clima. **

**_Neji — " _**_Nossa que poderia imaginar que ela seria tão divertida assim?" _**o menino pensava enquanto dançava sem conseguir tirar os olhos da menina em sua frente. **

**_Tenten —: "_**_Nossa eu jamais iria imaginar que ele era tão legal, parecia ser um chato e metido...mais até que agora ele está gentil...e até...bonito." _

Tenten —: OO

Neji —: algo errado?

Tenten —: Não...só quero sentar um pouco, cansei

Neji — : Ok.

**Tenten e Neji se sentaram em umas cadeiras longe da pista de dança, a menina pensava em mil futilidades sobre o que fazer depois da festa, quando se vira e vê Ino e Gaara. **

Tenten —: E AI Ino TUDO BEM AÍ? — berrou a menina.

**Neji segura a risada enquanto Ino se solta dos braços de Gaara e vai até onde eles estavam com a face um pouco vermelha. **

Ino —: Hum mas o que estão fazendo sozinhos nesse cantinho?

Neji —: Ow..Ow...calma ai sem pensamentos altos só estamos conversando.

Gaara —: sei ¬¬ — falou se aproximando dos amigos.

Tenten —:ah é você não pode falar nada, você e a Ino estavam "discutindo" ali?

Ino —: Não me coloque no meio ú.ú

Gaara —: Humpf...não sei do que você está falando...

Neji/Ino/Tenten —: ahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahhahahaha...

**Do outro lado da sala Temari andava de um lado para o outro discutindo com Shikamaru que por usa vez estava sentado tirando um cochilo enquanto Temari falava sem parar, ele nem estava escutando a garota falar. **

Temari —: será que pode me ouvir?! — berrou ela.

Shikamaru —: Zzz...

Temari —: ...Problemático viu! — falou ela balançando o garoto.

Shikamaru —: O que? — acordou assustado.

Temari —: você escutou o que eu disse?

Shikamaru —: foi mal , mas é que você estava falando pelos cotovelos, aí me deu um sono e eu tirei um cochilo ... — afirmou bocejando.

Temari —: Ora seu...como você consegue dormi com esse barulho?!

Shikamaru —: só não consigo dormi quando tem uma louca como você falando sem parar e me balançando!

Temari —: ORA SEU...agora que você vai acordar de vez! E vai me escutar até seus ouvidos doerem.

**Shikamaru tentou sem chance de se livrar da menina que o saiu arrastando para o quintal a fora que tinha uma piscina enorme que havia umas pessoas nadando. **

Sakura —: Você viu? Parecia a Temari...

Sasuke —: Era ela...arrastando Shikamaru...

Sakura —: heheheh...

Sasuke —: mais para que ligar para eles? Vamos nos preocupar com nos mesmo. — dizendo isso puxou a menina para mais perto e a beijou.

**Hinata e Naruto agora estavam na parte de cima da casa onde estava mais calmo, estavam na varanda do quarto principal da casa. **

Naruto —: err...Hinata-chan...quantos anos mesmo você faz hoje?

Hinata —: 18.

Naruto —: err. aqui eu trouxe isso para você. — ele tirou uma caixinha do bolso o que fez Hinata pensar que seria outra coisa mais retirou tais pensamentos e olhou para o menino confusa.

Hinata —: Naruto-kun não precisava...

Naruto —: claro que precisava né -— deu um sorriso que fez a menina corar — agora abre...

Hinata —: o que é na..Naruto-kun?

Naruto —: Rsrs você tem que abrir né? — sorriu.

**A garota de olhos perolados abriu animadamente a caixinha, o conteúdo era uma tiara, com alguns detalhes em diamantes, devia ter sido cara. Uma Lágrima desceu pelo rosto da garota, e Naruto a fitou assustado.**

Naruto —: Hinata...você não gostou?

Hinata —: Na...Naruto eu...eu...

Naruto —: por que está chorando? Não gostou? Achou feia?

Hinata —: Eu estou chorando...por...por que foi o melhor presente que já ganhei em toda minha vida.

**Dizendo isso a menina abraçou o garoto pegando ele de supressa fazendo os dois caírem um uma espreguiçadeira.**

**Enquanto isso lá em baixo a festa corria as mil maravilhas, havia muita gente para todos os lados, mais em um canto Gaara olhava para os outros com uma cara de pouco amigos.**

Gaara —: ¬¬

Ino —: Ok Ok não está mais aqui quem fez palhaçada. — falou cruzando os braços pela cara que o namorado fez.

Neji —: Mas e ai...voltando no que estávamos falando...você viu a Saori? Como ela está bonita?

Gaara —: Vi sim... — Ino olhou para o menino com uma cara brava mais não falou nada pois viu Tenten meio desconfortável e tratou de tira-la de lá.

Ino —: Tenten vamos dar uma voltinha?

Tenten —: não quero...quer dizer...

Ino —: VAMOS! — puxou a menina e saíram dali deixando Gaara e Neji sozinhos.

Neji —: o que deu nelas?

Gaara —: não faço idéia...

Neji —: loucas...

**Ino puxou Tenten até o seu quarto e fechou a porta Tenten andou até a cama e se sentou pegando uma almofada.**

Tenten —: Ah que ódio...o que está acontecendo comigo?! — atacou a almofada no chão.

Ino —: Tenten preciso falar com você...

Tenten —: ok fale...

Ino —: O que está acontecendo com você?

Tenten —: eu..eu não sei...eu me sentir triste quando ele falou aquilo...

Ino —: sabe o que é?

Tenten —: o que não..

Ino —: você está gostando dele.

Tenten —: OO o que?

Ino —: Tenten você está gostando do Neji!

**Enquanto lá no quintal Temari estava conversado com Shikamaru ou melhor estava brigando com o menino que estava encostado na parede se segurando para não cai no sono ali mesmo.**

Temari —: ...se dar mal!

Shikamaru —: O que?

Temari —: ÒÓ Argh...SEU PREGUIÇOSO!

Shikamaru —: credo...para de falar um minuto...

Temari —: o que? Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo?e Blá blá blá blá...

_**Shikamaru —: " **__aff eu só queria descansar...eu vou matar os outros..." _

Temari —: e não me venha falar que blá blá blá blá...

_**Shikamaru —: "**__só tem um jeito para ela calar a boca de vez sem ser com um tapa..." _

Temari —: então falei... ei você está me ouvindo? Eu est...!

**Temari não teve tempo de terminar o que estava falando pois o menino a calou com um beijo, no inicio ela tentou se soltar mais ao sentir a língua do menino explorar sua boca ela se rendeu e correspondeu, mas depois quando se deu conta que ele fizera isso só para ela calar a boca o empurrou e deu um tapa no rosto do garoto.**

Temari —: Quem disse que você podia me beijar?

Shikamaru —: você não estava impedindo. — com a mão no lugar onde ela baterá

Temari —: Òó — não soube o que responder saiu de lá sem olhar para trás.

**Entrou na casa a procura de Ino logo de cara encontrou Sasuke e Sakura no maior pega, então procurou Ino não a encontrou foi até onde Gaara e Neji estavam conversando.**

Temari —: Onde está Ino?

Gaara —: não sei...ela subiu com a — Temari já tinha sumido de vista — nossa essas meninas estão muito esquisitas hoje.

Neji —: eu sei...

**Subiu as escadas quase correndo esbarrou em algumas pessoas até chegar no quarto onde Ino e Hinata dormiam, chegou em frente a porta pode escutar. "olha eu não gosto do Neji ta..eu só fiquei...fiquei com ciúmes" ela abriu a porta com força.**

Ino —: Temari?

Temari —: A Tenten gosta do Neji?! — perguntou olhando para as amigas.

Tenten —: Nãããooo!

Ino —: entra é uma longa historia...

**Ino contou o que tinha acontecido e logo Temari esqueceu o beijo que Shikamaru havia lhe dado.**

Temari —: mais é claro que está gostando dele! — falou alto.

Tenten —: Shiii claro que não..

Ino —: Tenten amiga..é melhor aceitar logo...a final para que negar?

Tenten —: Eu não gosto dele! ÒÓ— se levantou da cama e foi até a porta. — e é melhor parar de falar besteira — saiu fechando a porta com força.

Temari —; Xi ela ficou uma fera.

Ino —: nem me fala... — sorriu — mais e ai...o que você faz aqui em cima?

Temari —: eu? Err...nada só queria fugir do barulho um pouco.

Ino —: é... — se levantou — bem acho que vou voltar lá para perto do MEU namorado antes que uma oferecida de encima dele.

Temari—: Nossa já ta assim?

Ino —: claro querida...tenho que cuidar do que é meu. — sorriu saindo do quarto seguida por Temari.

**Hinata e Naruto ainda estavam deitados um por cima do outro se beijando, Naruto a beijava com paixão, beijando seu pescoço enquanto Hinata enfiava sua mão por entre os cabelos do menino.**

_**Naruto —: "**__Se...eu continuar não vou conseguir parar..." _

Naruto —: Hi..Hinata-chan...acho melhor agente descer um pouco para dançar.

Hinata —: cl...claro Naruto-kun — falou meio envergonhada.

**Os dois desceram juntos assim que viram seus amigos se ajuntou ao grupo, Temari conversava com Ino que estava abraçada pelo Gaara, Neji apenas ficou olhando o movimento a procura de Tenten, Sasuke Sakura estavam lá também só que estava conversando entre si.**

Temari —: nossa eu nunca pensei que teria tanta gente assim na festa.

Ino —: nem eu...eu convidei apenas uns três amigos que fiz.

Gaara —: Três? Sei...conheceu a praia toda né? — falou entrando na conversa.

Ino —: ora desculpa se eu faço amizades fácil ta.

Temari —: Já vão começar a brigar?

Naruto —: olá minna! — falou meio rouco.

Sasuke —: onde estaba Dobe?

Hinata —: Olha que Naruto me deu — Hinata mostrou a tiara que ganhou.

Ino —: NOSSA que linda!

Sakura —: nossa realmente você tem um bom gosto.

Temari —: é finalmente acertou né. — sorriu.

Neji —: aff...onde está a Tenten — perguntou para Ino.

Ino —: não sei ela saiu do quarto deixando eu e Temari falando sozinhas.

Neji —: ah...

Ino —: gente está na hora de corta o bolo né?

Hinata —: hai...acho que sim...já estou ficando cansada.

Ino —: Ok...vamos lá...Temari ajuda ai.

Temari —: é pra já...Oooo CAMBADA É HORA DE CORTAR O BOLO! — berrou a menina indo até o centro da sala.

**O bolo estava em uma mesa posta no meio da sala para cantar os parabéns Hinata não queria mais Ino e Sakura fizeram questão disso, Neji aproveitou quando todos estavam arrumando a mesa para da uma saída até o quintal para procurar Tenten, a menina estava sentada em uma cadeira de sol olhando para a água da piscina.**

Neji —: posso sabe por que está aqui sozinha? — a menina se assustou e por pouco não cai na água mais Neji a segura.

Tenten —: O que faz aqui?

Neji —: vim tomar um ar fresco — mentiu.

Tenten —: ah...

Neji —: é já vai cantar os parabéns...você vai ficar aqui?  
Tenten —: Não..eu vou entrar — ficaram quietos por uns instantes — Neji.,..

Neji —: Sim...

Tenten —: er...daria para me soltar?

**Só agora ele percebeu que ainda segurava a menina, apensar de estarem sentados seus corpos estava muito próximos, Neji sorriu de leve e Tenten por uma razão correspondeu ao sorriso, assim Neji colou seus lábios nos dela e iniciando um beijo calmo e sem presa.**

Ino —: Parabéns pra você nessa data querida... — puderam ouvir todos cantarem mais não se separaram.

Tenten —: Neji...por..por que fez isso?

Neji —: Eu... — ouviram algumas vozes se aproximar fazendo a menina se levantar e entrar na casa.

**Tenten pensou em subir para seu quarto mais viu que suas amigas estavam comemorando junto com Hinata que não pode ficar de fora, se ajuntou com elas.**

Ino —: Tenten! E ai andou sumida hem.. — sorriu para a amiga.

Tenten —: tava pegando um ar...

Temari —: ei minna que tal agente tocar alguma coisa?

Sakura —: é...vamos tocar um pouco.

Hinata —: Hai...

**As meninas foram buscar os instrumentos e assim a festa estava rolando, assim que Ino desligou o radio todos vaiaram.**

Ino —: Calma ai minna...— falou em um microfone —: agora vamos apresentar para vocês o que é musica de verdade!

Temari —: è isso ai...é 1,2,3 e já...

**Assim que começaram a tocar todos estranharam mais a cada compasso muitos entraram no ritmo, assim logo todos estavam gritando para tocar outra assim que a musica a acabou.**

Sakura —: se vocês querem...

Hinata —: Vamos lá...

**Gaara e os outros estavam num canto observando as meninas tocarem Neji entrou na casa e logo se sentou do lado de Gaara com cara de poucos amigos.**

Gaara —: vixi que bicho te mordeu?

Neji —: Vê se não enche.

Gaara —: Rsrs nossa o que foi? Levou um fora de alguém?

Neji —: Tsc... — falou olhando para as meninas que tocava outra musica.

Gaara —: ah sim...sei...levou um fora da dos coques...

Neji —: OO n...não fale besteira.

Gaara —: sei...rsrs escuta você deve ir com calma...sabe que ela...

Neji —: escuta eu não estou a fim dela, eu não sou como você. — falou cruzando os braços — e em vez de ficar me enchendo o saco...por que não vai cuidar da sua mina.

Gaara —: Rsrs não preciso..ela já está na minha.

Neji —: E você...— o ruivo o encarou —: está na dela?

Gaara —: rsrs que pergunta é essa?

Neji —: você gosta dela de verdade Gaara? Ou é uma simples aposta?

Gaara —:claro que é só uma aposta!

Neji —: ótimo...então amanhã agente vai há um lugar. — falou se levantando — agora tenho que tomar algo que estou com a boca seca.

**Assim foi até as 4 horas da manhã Tenten estava apoiada em Temari que estava encostada na mesa quase dormindo, Ino estava cochilando encostada no ombro de Gaara que olhava os últimos convidados saírem, Shikamaru dormia no sofá e no outro sofá estava Neji com uma cara de poucos amigos olhando para a Tenten, ao seu lado estava Naruto e Hinata os dois dormia um apoiado no outro, e lá na pista de dança estava Sasuke e Sakura dançando.**

Sasuke —: Você não cansa de dançar?

Sakura —: só quando o meu parceiro for péssimo na dança.

Sasuke —: e então? Como eu sou?

Sakura —: ótimo...— ela o beijou mais.

Tenten —: Ei você dois ai...será que não está na hora de dormimos?

Temari —: é isso mesmo...ta na hora de dormi — se levantou fazendo a menina que estava encostada nela quase cair — e chega de namorar por hoje né!

Sakura —: ah Temari-chan...

Temari —: nem Temari-chan...Te...nada disso...vamos dormi. — falou desligando o radio.

Tenten —: Nossa...que noite. — falou subindo para os quartos.

Neji —: é acho que está na hora né... — se levantou ele olhando para Gaara. — vamos.

Temari —: ora...vocês ficam...a final já está tarde...e vocês beberam nada de dirigir.

Neji —: O que dormi...?

Temari —; mais durma ai na sala mesmo...por que não temos camas para vocês.

Hinata —: Hum... — acordou e olhou para o lado Naruto dormia tranqüilamente.

Neji —: acho que está na hora de você ir para seu quarto Hinata — falou ele olhando para prima sério.

Hinata —: Hai... — se levantou com cuidado para não acordar o menino. — bo..boa noite minna.

Sakura —: tenho que ir...err...Sasuke...boa noite... — deu mais um beijo e foi em direção a escada mais parou vendo que Ino ainda dormia nos braços de Gaara. — Ei Ino...

Ino —: ZZZzz

Sakura —: Ino vamos né.. — deu uma leve balançada na amiga — Ino...

Gaara —:ela tem um sono pesado hem...ôô

Sakura —: já sei como acordar ela! — se aproximou do ouvido da loira e berrou —: ACORDA Ino PORCA...A CASA TÀ PEGANDO FOGO!

Ino —: O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE! — se levantou em um pulo quase socando a cara da menina e do Gaara que estava ao seu lado.

Sakura —: hahhahahahahaha

Sasuke -—: hauahauhauahuahaua

Gaara —: Rsrsrs — todos começaram a rir;

Ino —: ORA SUA TESTUDA! — berrou a menina fazendo Shikamaru acordar — EU TE MATO!

Sakura —: clama...Ino eu estava só..brincando — saiu correndo escada a cima...

Gaara —: Nossa...

Neji —: elas são loucas...

Shikamaru —:Putz cara elas são...

Neji/Sasuke/Gaara: Problematicas...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bem aqui está...espero que gostem...e mande suas dicas..perguntas etc...**

**Tamy-chan : pode deixar que Hinata e Naruto parecerão mais...e pode deixar que eles não vão ficar tão distantes . obrigado por ler ...**

**Larry: è né Gaara e Ino ficaram lindos no cap 8 . ...**

**Haruno Sakura: ainda bem que gostou ...e pode deixar que Sasuke e Sakura vão aparecer mais tb...**

**Itachi-kun: Ah que bom que gostou...e espero que continue lendo .**

**Bem acho que é isso...até o proximo... e deixem Reviews .**


	10. Preparativos para o ano novo

**XxXxX Capitulo 10 **_ Preparativos para o Ano Novo... _

**Depois que todos já estavam acordados os meninos voltaram para sua casa e as meninas ficaram descasando da festa, Hinata lia uma revista no sofá do lado de Ino e Sakura que assistia Tv, Tenten e Temari estava sentadas no chão jogando baralho.**

Tenten —: Rsrs ganhei de novo! V

Temari —: Ah...você está roubando! — gritou jogando as cartas na mesa de centro.

Ino —: Será que vocês podem jogar em silencio?

Sakura —: é eu estou tentando assistir Tv.

Tenten —: Desculpa — falou recolhendo as cartas. — é que ganhar da Temari é muito divertido.

Temari —: ORA... você vai ver o que é divertido.

Ino —: vocês duas não tem jeito — riu a loira.

Hinata —: gente...nós não deveríamos arrumar a casa?

Sakura —: ah Hinata-chan...você tem que quebrar esse momento tão especial de folga para falar em limpeza ÇÇ — fez uma cara de triste.

Hinata —: rsrs é eu sei...mais alguém tem que ter os pés no chão né.

Ino —: ei eu tenho os pés no chão! Só que às vezes é bom ficar com eles para cima. — zoou a menina fazendo todas rirem.

Hinata —: rsrs Ok...depois agente arruma Ok?...— se levantou — alguém quer pipoca?

Todas —: EU!

Hinata —: vou fazer! — foi para cozinha e as outras voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo só Ino que foi atrás da menina.

**Hinata estava em frente ao fogão cantando alguma musica fazendo pipoca Ino se sentou no banco junto a mesa e fez um barulho para ela saber que não estava sozinha.**

Ino —: está muito feliz Hinata-chan...o que aconteceu com você e Naruto?

Hinata —: OO — a menina corou fazendo a outra rir.

Ino —: não vai me dizer que vocês...

Hinata —: Não...claro que não, agente apenas conversou.

Ino —: Amiga posso fazer uma pergunta? — Hinata se virou para ela.

Hinata —: claro...

Ino —: você gosta realmente do Naruto?

Hinata —: sim...eu gosto...

Ino —: não estou falando só de gostar, e sim de amar...

Hinata —: OO — ela se calou e abaixou a cabeça.

Ino —: como pensei — falou meio preocupada. — Hinata eu não quero ser chata, nem cortar sua onda mais é que você não acha que está muito envolvida com ele?

Hinata —: é eu sei...mas...

Ino —: bem eu não tenho duvida que Naruto é uma boa pessoa mais você não acha que se, se deixar levar por um romance pode acabar com seus planos?

Hinata —: eu sei...por isso eu to com tanto medo — a menina se sentou no banco de frente a loira — eu não queria me envolver assim...mais é que...que ...ele me faz sentir especial.

Ino —: ...está amando ele...que fofo...

Hinata —: não é fofo...é...é de dar medo.

Ino —: è...quando agente se apaixona pela primeira vez é de dar medo...

Hinata —: mais não é a primeira vez...eu gostava do Suki.

Ino —: Suki? Fala sério Hinata vocês mal se viam, ele te esnobava.

Hinata — é...mais...gostava dele..

Ino —: sim...mais vocês não ficaram juntos né? E outra você nunca falou com ele como pode ter apaixonado ele de verdade?

Hinata —: é...

Ino —: acho que o que você sente pelo Naruto é diferente do que sentia pelo Suki, você sentia uma admiração pelo Suki, e pelo Naruto você sente algo mais.

Hinata —: é...você está certa Ino-chan...

Ino —: então não fuja. — falou ela sem olhara para a amiga —: sei que acabei de falar que pode atrapalhar seus planos, sim isso é verdade mais acho que se você não aproveitar agora...talvez você possa se arrepender mais pra frente.

Hinata —: Ino-chan...você fala como se já tivesse passado por isso.

Ino —: é...não fui eu que passei por isso, meus pais, minha mãe quando vivia me falava de quando conheceu meu pai, ela me disse que antes dele ela foi apaixonada por um outro rapaz e que por medo abandonou e decidiu ficar com meu pai mesmo.

Hinata —: Nossa...q...

Ino —: é eu sei...mais minha mãe disse que amava meu pai, mais antes dele teve outro alguém que ela adorava...e se arrependeu de não ter indo em frente...mais não se arrependerá totalmente pois me teve — deu um sorriso meio triste.

Hinata —: é...sua mãe era uma mulher formidável. — sorriu com ternura — queria ter conhecido-a.

Ino —: ela iria te adora como uma filha. — as duas sorriram. — nossa a pipoca.

Hinata —: err...Ino você pode me dizer que presente você daria para uma pessoa especial nunca te esquecer?

Ino —: Err...não sei...talvez uma corrente?

Hinata —: não...algo de nos dois...algo grandioso.

Ino —: bem...eu não sei nunca dei algo assim para alguém.

Sakura —: ei vocês duas ai cadê a pipoca? — a menina entrou na cozinha fazendo as duas mudarem de assunto.

_**Na casa dos meninos a noite... **_

**Neji acabara de sair do banho, e entrará em seu quarto no qual dividia com Gaara que estava sentado em sua cama lendo um manga.**

Neji —: e ai cara você vai se arrumar ou vai ficar ai enrolando?

Gaara —: Ora para onde?

Neji —: não falei que agente ia sair hoje? Ontem na festa você disse que ia.

Gaara —: ah tá...é que fique de ligar para a Ino.

Neji —: o que? Agora virou um rapaz respeitável é? Em vez de você domar ela, foi ela que te domou? — zombou o garoto deixando o ruivo irritado.

Gaara —: não venha descontar sua raiva em cima de mim.

Neji —: raiva?

Gaara —: só por que a Tenten não quis ficar com você não venha colocar a culpa em mim.

Neji —: Seu idiota...que disse que quero ficar com aquele louca? — falou colocando a blusa — jamais.

Gaara —: sei...mais o que aconteceu ontem hem? Depois que ela entrou para cortar o bolo, você logo chegou com uma cara.

Neji —: nada de mais.

Gaara —: qual é somos amigos?

Neji —: Nos beijamos. — Gaara segurou o riso.

Gaara —: nossa...depois fala que...

Neji —: não foi nada, foi coisa de momento! — olhou para o amigo — agora vai ou não vai?

Gaara —: pra onde?

Neji —: Vamos á uma boate. — sorriu.

Gaara —:err...tá vamos lá

**Na boate Neji e Gaara pegaram uma mesa assim que o garçom trouxe suas bebidas duas garotas se sentaram na mesa.**

Neji —: olá...como se chama?

Amy —: Amy...e voce?

Neji —: Neji muito prazer — começaram a conversar.

San —: e você ruivinho? — falou quase se jogando em cima do garoto.

Gaara —: Gaara...

San —: sou a San...

Gaara —: hum...

San —: o que foi? Quer dançar?

Gaara —: Não.

San —: não sabe? Eu te ensino. — a garota falou em seu ouvido.

Gaara —:... — apenas observou a menina quando ela o beijou ele não a impediu.

**No dia seguinte Hinata e Ino já estavam na praia enquanto as outras estavam dormindo ainda, Ino logo que chegou na praia foi para água enquanto Hinata montava o guarda-sol e esticava a tanga na areia.**

Hinata —: Ah que dia lindo ...— falou para si.

Ino —: nossa Hinata-chan a água está uma delicia! — a loira se sentou ao seu lado.

Hinata —: To tomando coragem para entrar na água

Ino —: Rsrs...tá geladinha.

Hinata —: nossa já tá chegando o ano novo né...

Ino —: é...nossa quantas coisas aconteceram esse ano né?

Hinata —: Hai...o fim da escola, a nossas férias.

Ino —: nossos novos amores.

Hinata —: você gosta do Gaara né? — a loira olhou para o outro lado.

Ino —: eu não sei...acho que me sinto tão...tão bem perto dele. — sorriu.

Hinata —: é quem diria, nos viemos para a praia fugindo de problemas e encontramos mais problemas ainda.

Ino —: é...rsrs...mais isso que é a vida né? Se arriscar, conhecer, perder e ganhar! — as duas riram.

Naruto —: Ei Hinata-chan! — o loiro acenava para a menina freneticamente.

Hinata —: Naruto-kun .— corou um pouco.

Ino —: ele é tão animado.

Naruto —: Oi Hinata-chan... — beijou menina num rápido selinho — Oi Ino-chan.

Ino —: Oi Naruto...o que faz acordado á essa hora?

Naruto —: ah muito calor lá naquela casa. — falou se sentando ao lado de Hinata e abraçando-a pela cintura. — e como não temos mais a cozinha, tive que ir tomar café na padaria.

Ino —: rsrs você ainda não arrumaram a cozinha?

Naruto —: não — riu... — e você Hinata acordou cedo hoje hem?

Hinata —: é que ontem dormimos cedo...

Naruto —: ah tá.

Ino —: Ué venho só você para praia?

Naruto —: Ah? Sim...Shikamaru,e Sasuke estavam acordados mais não quiseram vim.

Ino —: e Gaara? — perguntou curiosa.

Naruto —: ele? Ainda estava dormindo, ele e Neji.

Ino —: ah é? Mais já são quase 10 horas...

Naruto —: eles saíram ontem a noite, só voltaram hoje de manhã.

Ino —: OO como?  
Naruto —: não sei onde eles foram, só vi a hora que chegaram. — beijou a namorada de novo —: ei Hinata-chan vamos dar um mergulho?

Hinata —: hai. — os dois foram para a água e deixaram Ino sozinha ali.

_**Ino —: "**__ele saiu ontem a noite por isso que não me ligou." _

**Uma raiva começou a crescer dentro da menina que esperou os dois voltarem da água para ir embora dali, precisava dar uma volta para esfriar a cabeça.**

Naruto —: ué o que deu nela? — o menino perguntou quando Ino ia indo embora.

Hinata —: Gaara ficou de ligar para ela ontem, e não ligou você disse que ele saiu com Neji e só chegou hoje de manhã, o quer que ela pense?

Naruto —: Xi...Gaara tá ferrado — falou abraçando ela. — mais Hinata-chan você...vai fazer o que hoje?

Hinata —: acho que nada...

Naruto —: Oba então vamos sair hoje? Eu vi que tem um parque aqui agente podia ir lá né?

Hinata —: ok...

Naruto —: Yes...então a noite agente sai.

_**Na casa dos meninos... **_

**Shikamaru estava deitado no sofá e por incrível que pareça ele não estava dormindo, pelo contrario estava muito bem acordado olhando para o teto.**

_**Shikamaru —: "**__por que será que ela ficou tão brava? Foi apenas um beijo, e por que eu estou pensando nisso? Foi apenas para ela calar a boca não era nada de mais." _

_**"Flash Black" **_

_estavam no lado de fora da casa perto da piscina, ele encostado na parede e ela falando sem parara para lá e para cá. _

_Temari —: ...se dar mal! _

_Shikamaru —: O que? _

_Temari —: ÒÓ Argh...SEU PREGUIÇOSO! _

_Shikamaru —: credo...para de falar um minuto... _

_Temari —: o que? Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo?e Blá blá blá blá... _

_Até que ele a calou com um beijo calmo no inicio ele viu que no começou ela tentava se soltar mais depois correspondeu ao beijo.Mais a menina o empurrou e deu um tapa no rosto no qual ele sente dor até hoje. _

_Temari —: quem disse que podia me beijar? _

_Shikamaru —: você não estava impedido. _

_Temari —: Òó _

_A menina saiu dali e daquela hora ela não olhou mais para ele. _

_**"Fim do Flash Black" **_

_**Shikamaru —: **__"Devo está louco...mais gostei do beijo." _

Sasuke —: Cara que tédio. — se jogou no outro sofá tirado Shikamaru de seus pensamentos.

Shikamaru —:Hum?

Sasuke —: Nossa que incrível você está deitado e não está dormindo.

Shikamaru —: Tcs...com esse calor é muito problemático dormi.

Sasuke —: aff...¬¬

Neji —: Nossa...que dor de cabeça...

Sasuke —: Ah os baladeiros acordaram.

Neji —: Não enche Uchiha — falou o menino entrando na cozinha.

Shikamaru —: pelo visto a noite foi boa. — falou vendo Gaara se sentando no sofá onde Sasuke estava.

Gaara —: ...não diria que foi boa...pelo menos não para mim.

Neji —: Ah...nem sei por que você está assim, aquela garota estava a fim de você. — falou bebendo uma xícara de café puro.

Sasuke —: ué você não estava com a Ino?  
Shikamaru —: è mesmo...vocês terminaram?

Gaara —: não falem besteira! Nos não terminamos nada.

Sasuke —: então está traindo ela? Que coisa feia.

Gaara —: cale a boca, eu não tenho dever de ser fiel há ela, só estou com ela por causa da aposta.

Shikamaru —: sério? Não parece, pelo menos quando vocês estão juntos, meu amigo você esquece de tudo.

Gaara —: vocês só falam merda! — se levantou em um pulo e foi para cozinha.

Neji —: Rsrs...vocês tinham que ver ontem...a garota estava quase se sentando em cima dele, e ele a empurrava para longe.

Sasuke —: Rsrs então ele realmente gosta da Ino, para ele dispensar uma garota.

Gaara —: ainda estão falando mentiras?!

Shikamaru —: não só estamos espantados por você dispensar uma garota.

Gaara —: Eu não dispensei. — falou irritado. — Neji está de prova!

Neji —: é...mais se não fosse a garota te beijar você não iria fazer nada.

Sasuke —: então você realmente traiu Ino.?

Shikamaru —: problemático.

Gaara —: Ah calem a boca! — a campainha tocou.

Neji —: Vai lá Sasuke...que eu estou morto. — se jogou no sofá onde Sasuke estava.

Sasuke —: OK. — abriu a porta —: Ino?

Gaara —: OO

Neji —: Rsrs se fudeu...

Shikamaru —: Cara isso vai ser muito problemático. — falou se sentando.

Sasuke —: entra Gaara acabou de acordar.

Gaara —: eu mato o Sasuke — falou para os outros dois que riam. — Ino? — deu um sorriso falso.

Ino —: podemos conversar?

Gaara —: Agora?

Ino —: já! — os outros seguraram o riso.

Shikamaru —: bem acho melhor deixa-los né minna. — se levantou — vamos estar na cozinha.

Sasuke —: deveríamos ficar lá em...

Neji —: Até — puxou Sasuke e correu para cozinha.

**Ino e Gaara ficaram sozinhos na sala, a menina estava parada em frente ao garoto, estava usando uma saia vermelha e branca, usava a parte de cima do biquíni que era azul, estava com uma cara de irritada.**

**Neji, Shikamaru e Sasuke pararam na porta da cozinha e ficaram ali para ouvir o que os dois iriam falar.**

_**Gaara —: **__"merda o que vou fazer? Por que ela está com essa cara de brava? E por que eu estou com medo? A final não fiz nada de errado! Acho" _

_**Ino —: **__" Como eu pensei...ele está com medo...então ele deve ter aprontado ontem a noite! Ai que raiva...por que eu me deixei ficar assim?" _

Gaara —: err...quer alguma coisa para be

Ino —: Vamos parar de fingir é. — falou cortando ele. — pode me dizer onde foi ontem?

Gaara —: err...eu...bem...

_**Ino —: "**__Ah ah...ele está gaguejando...filho de uma P...eu nunca deixei ninguém tirar sarro de mim..." _

_**Gaara —: " **__Merda por que to gaguejando?! __Droga uma veia saltou da testa dela...ela vai me matar!" _

Neji —: ele ta fudido —: cochichou com os dois amigos que estava escutando a conversa.

Sasuke —: Por causa de você.

Shikamaru —: Shiii...

Ino —: vai me responder ou vai ficar ai gaguejando? — falou irritada.

Gaara —: na...não estou gaguejando! — falou na defensiva.

Ino —: Anda...Diga-me onde esteve ontem que nem se quer ligou para mim!

_**Gaara —: "**__ espera ai...quem ela pensa que eu sou? Sou Sabaku no Gaara! Não tenho que dar satisfação nem uma da minha vida" _

Gaara —: Não te interessa!

Ino —: OO

Shikamaru —: Resposta errada! — falou baixinho.

Neji —: é isso ai...tem que ser assim mesmo, ela ta pensando que é a dona dele?

Sasuke —: cala a boca seu idiota! — falou bravo mais baixinho —: não vê que isso é serio?

Neji —: sério? Por Deus eles só estavam ficando.

Shikamaru —: para uma garota ficar é muito mais além...e do jeito que Ino esta digo que ela pode até está apaixonada por Gaara.

Sasuke —: é...e ele por ela.

Neji —: aff vocês dois piraram.

Sasuke —: Por sua culpa.

Ino —: como que é?

Gaara —: é isso ai...não te interessa. — cruzou os braços.

Ino —: como não? Você pensa que eu sou o que?

Gaara —: não! o que você pensa que eu sou? Vem aqui para me perguntar o que eu fiz ontem? È um interrogatório?

Ino —: Não é apenas uma pergunta normal para quem se gosta...

Gaara —: não gosto de ser preso — falou ele olhando para ela — nos estamos ficando Ino nada além disso.

Ino —: OO

Neji —: Huhu...por isso que ele é meu amigo.!

Shikamaru —: Ta assinando sua sentença de morte.

Sasuke —: rsrs...agora até que ficou interessante.

Shikamaru —: ¬¬ aff vocês dois são loucos...

Gaara —: eu nunca falei que estávamos namorando Ino, e eu tenho direito de liberdade né.

Ino —: sim...mais isso não significa que pode sair por ai a noite se divertir com outras enquanto eu fico em casa espe...

Gaara —: ficou por que quis, nunca te proibir de sair.

Ino —: OO ... — ela deu uns passos para traz.

_**Ino —: **__" mais...mais o que está acontecendo...eu não deveria estar assim...eeu...ai que dor no peito...preciso sair daqui...ma...mais não posso deixar ele ver minha fraqueza." _

Ino —: cl..claro. — falou ela recuperando a postura. — eu só queria saber...só...

Gaara —: Õõ?

Ino —: Bem já que é assim que estamos ficando, que podemos sair por ai, conhecer novas pessoas, OK. — deu um sorriso amarelo —: então não ligará se eu o fizer também.

_**Gaara —: **__"ela aceitou? Não vai brigar? Quebrar as coisas em mim? To ficando com medo." _

Gaara —: err...tudo bem?

Ino —: Claro...tudo ótimo! — sorriu — então te vejo no ano novo OK?

Gaara —: Você está bem?

Ino —: claro.. — foi até ele o ruivo recuou uns passos. — ta com medo de mim?

Gaara —: err...

Ino —: então as meninas estão combinando de ir para praia na virada do ano, espero que vocês estejam lá ta — ela o beijou.

Neji/Shikamaru/Sasuke —: OO

Ino —: tchau.. — foi indo em direção a porta —: tchau Shikamaru, Sasuke e Neji. — falou e saiu.

Gaara —: OO alguém pode explicar?

Neji —:nem eu entendi.

**Ino saiu da casa dos meninos calmamente e pegou a rua em direção a casa onde ela estava, a cada passo que dava as lagrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto então decidiu dar uma volta na praia pois não queria encontrar suas amigas e falar o que acontecerá.**

**Hinata e Naruto estavam na água quando viram as meninas chegarem, então resolveram ir para areia.**

Hinata —: demoraram hem?

Temari —: ah a Sakura que ficou enrolando.

Sakura —: ah gente tava arrumando meu cabelo. Né — sorriu.

Tenten —: onde está a Ino?

Naruto —: Não sabemos...agente estava conversando aqui...então quando falei que Gaara e Neji saíram a noite e só voltaram hoje de manhã, ela saiu daqui.

Todas —: ¬¬ não é para menos.

Tenten —: Neji saiu também?

Naruto —: ele que chamou o Gaara, ainda foi na festa da Hinata que eles combinaram — Tenten abaixou a cabeça.

Temari —: err...que tal jogamos um pouco de vôlei?

Tenten —: eu...vou para casa eu..

Hinata —: ah não você não vai ficar triste também!

Temari —: Tenten você disse que não gostava do Neji, então por que está assim?

Naruto —: ela gosta do Neji? OO

Tenten —: OO eu não gosto dele coisa nem uma! — berrou a menina.

Neji —: por que estão berrando?! — todos viraram e viram Neji e os outros.

Naruto —: a Tenten-chan falou que gosta de...

Tenten —: De jogar vôlei! — falou se levantando.

Naruto —: não é isso...falou que gosta de... — Tenten o puxou com tudo fazendo ela cair no chão.

Tenten —: se você abrir o bico eu te MATO.

Naruto —: OO'

Hinata —: Tenten-chan tá assustando Naruto...

Neji —: sua louca como sempre batendo nos outros.

Tenten —: VOCÊ CALA A BOCA!

Neji —: OO

Temari —: ai meu Deus isso nunca acaba.

Gaara —: onde está Ino?

Sakura —: pensei que ela estava aqui, mais eles falaram que ela tinha ido embora.

Sasuke —: ela passou lá em casa, para falar com o Gaara — falou se sentando ao lado da namorada.

Sakura —: ué então eu não sei onde ela foi parar. — sorriu e beijou o menino —: passa o bronzeador em mim?

Sasuke —: Ok.

Neji —: vocês não cansam de ficar na praia?

Tenten —: não...e você não cansa de sair pegando todas?

Neji —: OO

Hinata —: Naruto você está bem?

Naruto —: err..XX — com um galo na cabeça — de onde vem tanta força?

Hinata —: ela faz academia desde criança.

Naruto —: XX

**Gaara olhou para Neji que fez uma cara de se-deu-mal e se sentou do lado de Naruto que ainda estava no chão, o ruivo então olhou novamente em volta a procura da menina e depois se sentou.**

Naruto —: Então... — falou já recuperado da porrada —: Vamos jogar vôlei ou não?

Tenten —: Vamos! — se levantou.

Temari —: E vocês vão? — perguntou para os outros.

Neji —: Não..prefiro ficar aqui...

Tenten —: O Que foi ta com medo? — falou seca.

Neji —: Não tenho medo de nada...

Tenten —: então vamos lá. — falou ela jogando a bola para ele —: mostra que você é bom em vôlei.

Neji —: Não quero — jogou a bola de volta.

Tenten —: Te desafio! — jogou novamente com mais força.

Hinata —: O que está havendo com eles? — perguntou para Naruto.

Naruto —: óò não estou entendendo nada.

Temari —: parece que rolou algo entre eles...e ela deve ter ficado brava quando soube que ele saiu ontem a noite para vadiar.

Shikamaru —: Problemáticos...

Temari —: e você cala a boca! — cortou o menino.

Shikamaru —: ÓÓ sobrou até para mim...

Sasuke —: resumindo...eles se amam...

Sakura —: e não aceitam isso...

Naruto/Hinata —: Ah ta ...

Neji —: OK Sua maluca! — se levantou —: se quer um desafio beleza!

Sasuke —: Calma ai gente...vocês têm que pensar...

Neji/Tenten —: CALA A BOCA! — berraram.

Sasuke —: OO

Neji —: Certo então vamos.

Tenten —: Pra já!

**Neji e Tenten formaram o time que ficou Tenten,Hinata,Temari e Sakura, e Neji,Sasuke,Shikamaru e Naruto.**

Naruto —: Não vai jogar Gaara?

Gaara —: não. — se levantou — vou dar uma volta.

Naruto —: OK.

**Gaara então foi andando pela praia no começo não sabia onde estava indo mais parecia que suas pernas o levavam sozinho, quando viu estava na rua da casa onde as meninas estavam hospedadas, parou em frente ao portão e tocou a campainha esperou um pouco mais nada, ninguém estava então deu meia volta e foi para outro lado da cidade.**

_**Gaara —: **__"Droga...por que ela ficou tão brava? Eu pensei que para ela também era só curtição" "e por que eu estou assim? pensando no que ela falou, não posso te me envolvido tanto assim..." _

_**Na praia... **_

**Tenten estava com a bola que passou para Temari que cortou em cima de Shikamaru que por pouco não leva a bola no meio da cara, Naruto sorria que nem bobo toda vez que Hinata fazia uma ótima jogada.**

Sasuke —: é impressão minha ou elas estão tentando te matar! — perguntou para Neji e Shikamaru que mais desviavam da bola que jogava.

Neji —: aquela louca! Eu vou acabar com ela...

Naruto —: Hinata-chan joga bem né.

Shikamaru —: aquela louca vai acabar me matando! — _"será que ela ainda está brava por causa do beijo?" _pensou o menino olhando para a garota.

Temari —: Perdeu algo na minha cara! — berrou ela.

Shikamaru —: OO — _"Com toda certeza, ela ainda está brava!" _

Sakura —: Ei meninas vocês não acham que estão pegando pesado com os garotos?

Tenten —: claro que não! Isso ainda é pouco.

Hinata —: Mas...

Temari —: Vamos joga caramba! — berrou ela pegando a bola e dando um saque.

**Assim o jogo continuou até Tenten receber uma bola alta e dá um salto perfeito, resultado cortou com toda sua força e em que foi?...Neji viu a bola subir e a menina pular antes mesmo que pudesse pensar pra que lado iria pular a bola venho com toda a força da menina para cima dele, levantou a mão para impedir a bolada.**

Sasuke —: Neji! — assim que a bola acerto em cheio na cabeça do menino, este foi "arremessado" para trás com tudo.

Hinata —: Tenten-chan você pegou pesado dessa fez! — falou a menina.

Temari —: Na mosca!

Naruto —: Coitado. — falou indo até Hinata —: será que ele vai ficar bem?

Tenten —: OO .— viu que todos estavam indo até o garoto que ainda estava no chão.

Sakura —: feliz agora? — perguntou a menina parando ao seu lado.

Tenten —: foi...foi sem querer. — falou olhando para ela em pânico.

Sakura —: Vamos lá ver né. — puxou a menina.

**Neji continuava ali caído no chão Tenten se aproximou com Sakura puxando a menina, ele abriu os olhos lentamente e logo fechou.**

Neji —: Tire essa menina de longe de mim! — berrou o garoto se sentando.

Tenten —: Ei não precisa falar assim...

Neji —: NÃO PRECISA FALAR ASSIM? VOCÊ QUASE ME MATOU!

Tenten —: foi..

Neji —: NÃO VENHA ME DIZER QUE FOI SEM QUERER!

Tenten —: PARE DE BERRAR COMIGO! EU NÃO SOU UMA DE SUAS AMIGUINHAS. — berrou a menina.

Shikamaru —: gente...acho melhor..

Neji —: FIQUE FORA DISSO NARA! ISSO É COMIGO E COM ESSA LOUCA!

Shikamaru —: úù eu só iria falar...

Temari —: Não ouviu não ou até isso é problemático para você.

Shikamaru —: a única problemática aqui é você.

Temari —: ÙÚ o que?

Naruto —: Xii...isso vai longe.

Sasuke —: pode crer. — falou ao lado de Sakura —: vamos dar um mergulho?

Sakura —: Certo deixa esses ai se matarem. — os dois foram para a água.

Naruto —: Ei Hinata-chan vamos dar uma volta?

Hinata —: è seguro deixar eles assim? — apontou para os quatros jovens que brigavam.

Naruto —: que se matem, vamos namorar um pouco

Neji —: O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ HEM? PENSA QUE PODE SAIR AI BATENDO NAS PESSOAS.

Tenten —: SE ELAS ME DEREM MOTIVOS...

Neji —: que quais os motivos que dei? — perguntou parando de gritar.

Tenten —: Como..como se não soubesse..

Neji —: eu não sei... — os dois ficaram ali se olhando.

Tenten —: você...você ...

Neji —: Não vai me dizer que é por causa do beijo?

Tenten —: ÒÓ VOCÊ ACHA QUE PODE SAIR POR AI BEJAR AS PESSOAS E DEPOIS...

Neji —: Depois...

Tenten —: DEPOIS...EU NÃO SOU QUALQUER UMA...EU...

Neji —: ...

Tenten —: VOCÊ SE ACHA MUITO BONITO...MUITO... — não pode terminar pois foi calada por neji.

**Neji não pensou duas vezes quando avançou em cima da menina e a calou com um beijo, sim um beijo, ele a laçou de um jeito que ela não podia mexer os braços, então a beijou, um beijo urgente que cada minuto ficava mais quente.**

Shikamaru —: escuta ...eu queria ...

Temari —: Cala a Boca...

Shikamaru —: O QUE? — então viu que ela estava olhando para o outro lado.

Temari —: Tenten ... — riu.

Shikamaru —: Olha que eles não se suportavam.

Temari —: è.. — os dois se olharam a menina sentiu algo entranho.

Shikamaru —: err...

Temari —: to indo nessa... — falou virando as costas e indo embora.

Shikamaru —: espera eu...queria...

Temari —: Queria?

Shikamaru —: queria pedir desculpa pelo beijo .— falou ele rápido — o que aconteceu na festa.

Temari —: OO ...err... — ela corou um pouco —: tud..tudo bem...

Shikamaru —: OO sério?

Temari —: Certo...esqueça isso ta. — falou se virando para ele.

_**Shikamaru —: **__"Droga, acho..acho que eu enlouqueci..." _

Shikamaru —: então vai me desculpa por isso também?

Temari —: Por isso o que...

Shikamaru —: Por isso...

**Em dois passos Shikamaru apareceu na frente da menina e a agarrou puxando para perto dele, e a beijando.**

**Temari não pode pensar direito pois quando viu ele já estava na sua frente agarrando ela e a beijando, seu corpo estremeceu com o contado e assim que ele passou a explorar sua boca com a língua ela não pode impedir, o beijou também.**

**Já era 6 horas da tarde o sol estava começando a se por, Ino estava sentada na areia olhando para o mar, as ondas iam e vinha num ritmo único, suspirou mais uma vez estava ali parada fazia um tempo, olhando para o mar pensando e até chorando.**

_**Ino —: **__"Olha só pra mim...falei para Hinata não se envolver e veja o que aconteceu?Acabei me envolvendo mais que poderia pensar...!" _

**Olhou em volta e viu um casal passeando pela praia de mãos dadas, estavam rindo e conversando, Ino sentiu uma pontinha de inveja, poderia está assim agora...se não fosse ele...**

_**Ino —: **__"Gaara seu idiota! Como você pode fazer isso comigo? Será que pra você não sou nada?" _

**Perdida em seus pensamentos não reparou que alguém se aproximava, quando levantou a cabeça para ver em era viu Sasuke e Sakura.**

Sakura —: Ino por onde você andou? — a menina se sentou ao seu lado.

Ino — : Ah oi...eu..só estava andando por ai..

Sasuke —: Você...está bem?

Ino —: Ah sim...é o que fazem aqui?

Sakura —: Ah é que agente tava jogando vôlei com o pessoal, mais Tenten e Temari estava quase matando Shikamaru e Neji, daí eles ficaram brigando e agente resolveu deixar os casais namorando.

Ino —: — riu

Sasuke —: Vamos para casa Sakura? Já ta ficando de noite.

Sakura —: Hai...vamos Ino?

Ino —: Vão na frente vou ficar mais um pouco aqui.

Sakura —: err...ta...até

Ino —: Até.

**Temari ficou ali parada assim que o beijo acabou e seus lábios se separaram, sua respiração estava meio descontrolada mais aos pouco ia voltando ao normal, Shikamaru ainda a abraçava pela cintura, olhava para a menina a busca de alguma reação.**

Temari —: P..por...por que? — falou em um sussurro.

Shikamaru —: E...eu.. — ele não soube formular uma resposta. — eu..só queria sentir...mais uma vez o seu...gosto..

Temari —: OO

Shikamaru —: des...desculpa. — a soltou e deu dois passos para trás já preparado para receber um tapa.

Temari —: eu...err...certo — falou recuperando a fala —: te desculpo só se fazer uma coisa...

Shikamaru —: OO ...e o que é?

Temari —: Err...isso — agora foi ela que foi para cima dele e o beijo.

**Assim os dois se beijaram loucamente se deixando se levar pela paixão.**

**Não longe dali estava Neji e Tenten que ainda se beijavam parando apenas em busca de ar.**

Tenten —: Seu... — falou quando suas bocas se separaram.

Neji —: Ainda tem fôlego para falar?

Tenten —: COMO OUSA ME BEIJAR! — gritou a menina.

Neji —: OO

Tenten —: VOCÊ NÃO VÊ QUE ISSO ME MACHUCA!

**Neji foi tomado por um sentimento de culpa ao ver lagrimas nos olhos da menina que acabará de beijar, nunca na vida sentiu culpado por ter feito algo como estava se sentindo, a menina em um gesto em vão de esconde as lagrimas se virou de costas para ele.**

Tenten —: VÁ embora... — pediu a menina.

Neji —: eu...

**Se sentia um completo idiota por aquela cena está acontecendo, fez algo sem pensar, ou melhor, pensado apenas nele, em seu desejo.**

_**Neji —: **__"Por que ela está tão abalada? Por que está tão brava por causa de um beijo?" _

Neji —: e...

Tenten —: Vai embora por favor...Deixa-me...

Neji —: não...não tive intenção de magoa-la...

Tenten —: ...

Neji —: Foi apenas um beijo...por que está tão brava?

Tenten —: Por ser apenas um beijo. — falou com a voz fraca.

_**Neji —: **__"ela...isso quer dizer que...que ela gosta...de mim?" _

Neji —: não...entendo..

Tenten —: Não entende? — se virou para ele, seus olhos estavam vermelhos — pois bem vou dizer, você acha que pode beija qualquer pessoa sem se importar com os sentimentos dela...apenas satisfazendo seu desejo...

Neji —: Oo

Tenten —: Acha que as pessoas são iguais há você? Que apenas...apenas...beija sem ...

Neji —: Não beijei você apenas por beijar. — cortou ela.

Tenten —: IMAGINA — ironizou.

Neji —: Não...eu beijei...

Tenten —???

Neji —: Porque depois da festa da Hinata eu não pude esquecer seu gosto!

Tenten —: OO co..como?

Neji —: Eu não sei..mais depois que te beijei não pude pensar em mais nada a não ser quando iria te beijar novamente...

Tenten —: OO — ficaram em silêncio por um tempo — você...quer que eu acredite nisso?

Neji —: Sim...

Tenten —: então...por que...

Neji —: Sai apenas para tentar te esquecer...mais descobrir que foi em vão...eu não consigo...

Tenten —: eu...

Neji —: sei que parece mentira...que não acredita mais...eu gosto de você...muito.

Tenten —: OO — não conseguia falar pensar em nada.

Neji —: Se me der uma chance...eu..mostrarei há você o quanto gosto de você — falou se aproximando dela.

Tenten —: eu...não sei...não quero me magoar.

Neji —: não te magoarei... — ele esticou a mão até o rosto da menina. — só uma chance para mostrar...o quanto te quero...

**Assim ele selou seus lábios nos dela começando com mais uma serie de beijos nos quais Tenten não conseguia e não queria impedir.**

**Já estava a noite quando Ino voltou para casa seus passos eram devagar, andava, não sabia como, em direção a casa, distraída nem notou que havia alguém ali na entrada da casa.**

Gaara —: Ino!? — ele tinha acabado de sair da casa.

Ino —: o...o que faz aqui?

Gaara —: eu... — ele a olhou confuso —; por onde andou?

Ino —: er..não...por ai...precisava pensar.

Gaara —: Eu também...te procurei o dia todo — ele deu um passo na direção dela.

Ino —: para que? Para dizer mais?

Gaara —: não...eu..queria me desculpar — falou por fim.

Ino —: ah é e por que? A final como você disse, você não me deve nada...somos apenas "ficantes"

Gaara —: não..queria me desculpar pelo meu comportamento...eu...só estava com...medo

Ino —: Medo? Ahaha...não me faça rir.

Gaara —: estou falando sério Ino...eu...bem, nunca sentir isso...sabe pra mim era apenas ficar...mais com você me sinto diferente..sinto que quero algo mais sério e isso que me deixou com medo.

Ino —: Gaara olha talvez agente tenha.,..

Gaara —: me desculpa Ino — agora ele estava bem perto dela. — só não me diga que te perdi.

Ino —: ...eu...você... — gaguejou.

_**Ino — "**__Droga por que não consigo dizer não? O que será que ele tem que me deixa assim?" _

Gaara —: você me perdoa?

Ino —: ÒÓ — olhou séria para ele que fazia uma cara de cão pidão. — ÓÒ ta...

Gaara —: ´serio ?

Ino —: ÚÚ eu...na verdade é que... — ia falar algo mais achou melhor deixar quieto.

_**Ino —: " **__Eu gosto dele...mais não posso me precipitar..." _

Ino —: eu te perdôo mais só com uma condição.

Gaara —: e qual seria?

Ino —: Primeiro ...você nunca jamais irá sair com o Neji de novo, pelo menos não se eu não for junto.

Gaara —: ÒÒ err...bem agora que ele e a Tenten estão juntos vai ser meio difícil ele sair...

Ino —: O QUE? Tenten E Neji ESTÃO JUNTOS?

Gaara —: Aham...e Temari e Shikamaru também.

Ino —: minha nossa...eu fico longe por um dia e acontece tudo isso? — riu — bem mais voltando...em segundo lugar...terá que...

Gaara —: sei o que terei que fazer — falou ele sorrindo e abraçando. — Isso né.

**A beijou com todo carinho que podia, Ino o laçou pelo pescoço enquanto ele a levantava e dava um giro fazendo a menina rir.**

Tenten —: Oh então vocês voltaram hem?

Neji —: Já era tempo hem..

Ino —: ...

Gaara —: Vão namorar e me deixe em paz com minha namorada!

Tenten —: Rsrs pode ter certeza que farei isso...vamos Neji — o puxou pela blusa.

Neji —: ...

Ino —: ele aceitou obedecer ela? OO

Gaara —: é...até eu me surpreendi.


	11. O Ano Novo

**XxXxX Capitulo 11 **_O Ano Novo.. _

**Hinata acabará de sair do banho já estava no dia do ano novo, colocou as peças intimas e foi ver os vestido que tinha separado, um branco que ia até o um pouco abaixo do joelho toma-que-cai, e um lilás que era mais curto e colado, uma alça única que tinha detalhes de miçangas.**

Hinata —: qual devo usar?

Ino —: Hinata já está pronta? — a menina entra no quarto.

**Ino usava uma saia branca rodada junto com uma blusa sem alça azul, seus cabelos estavam soltos.**

Hinata —: está linda Ino-chan!

Ino —: que nada...to simples. — sorriu — e você qual vai usar?

Hinata —: acho que o branco...

Ino —: Nada disso..vai usar o lilás. — pegou o vestido branco — agora se arruma logo que as meninas já estão todas prontas! — falou saindo do quarto.

**Assim que chegou na sala todas já estavam impacientes , Sakura usava um vestido mais fechado branco, Tenten usava uma saia verde e uma blusa amarela, Temari um vestido branco curtíssimo.**

Sakura —: Nossa está linda Hinata.

Temari —: é mesmo..Naruto vai ter um ataque.

Hinata —: Meninas por favor — corou.

Tenten —: vamos gente? Se não vamos chegar tarde na festa.

Ino —: é isso mesmo..ai vamos perder as bebidas.

Temari —: sua bêbeda ¬¬

**Encontram os meninos já prontos, todos com bermuda e camisa regata, Naruto com as cores laranja e azul, Neji cinza e preto, Sasuke azul escuro com preto, Gaara uma cor meio de terra com preto e Shikamaru com verde e branco.**

**Assim que chegaram eles foram para a praia onde ia ter um show antes e depois da virada de ano.**

Ino —: nossa como está lotado.

Gaara —: è...é melhor todos ficarem juntos — falou agarrando a namorada pela cintura.

Neji —: Rsrs é sei... — riu mais fez o mesmo com Tenten.

Naruto —: alguém trouxe champanhe?

Hinata —: Aqui...Naruto.

Temari —: Oba então é só esperar...

Shikamaru —: e curtir o show...pena que não da pra dormi.

Temari —: O QUE?

Shikamaru —: quer dizer...dormi não...ficar mais perto do palco.

Ino —: vamos tentar. — puxou o namorado pela mão.

**Estava lotado,todos gritavam pulava quando as luzes do palco acendeu e uma cortina de fumaça cobriu o palco todo.**

_**Voz —: **__Senhoras e senhores...jovens, crianças sejam bem vindas ao SHOW DA VIRADA! _— todos aplaudiram quando um homem apareceu —_ espero que todos estejam se divertindo..bem ainda falta algumas horas até meia-noite então...vamos para o show...e com vocês...Charlie Brown Jr... _

Platéia —: AHHHEEEEEEE...CHARLIE BROWN...CHARLIE BROWN!

Chorão ----: Aêê rapaziada! ...vamos fazer barulho aiiii...

Platéia —: Aeeehheeeee

Chorão —: Charlie Brownnnnn... --- as luzes começaram a piscar.

**_Eu procurei em outros corpos encontrar você _****_Eu procurei um bom motivo pra não, pra não falar _****_Procurei me manter afastado mas você me conhece faço _****_tudo errado, tudo errado _****_Fim de semana, sei lá vou viajar, vou me embalar, vou _****_dar uma festa, _****_Vou tocar um putero eu vou te esquecer, nem que for, _****_Só por uma noite, só por uma noite _****_Só por uma noite, só por uma noite _****_Mas só de ouvir a sua voz eu já me sinto bem _****_Mas se é difícil pra você tudo bem _****_Muita gente se diverte com o que tem, se diverte com o _****_que tem _****_Só por uma noite _****_Eu procurei abrir os olhos e enxergar você _****_Eu procurei um bom motivo pra não, pra não estar lá _****_Procurei me manter afastado mas vc me conhece faço _****_tudo errado, tudo errado _****_Fim de semana, sei lá vou viajar, vou me embalar, vou _****_dar uma festa, _****_Vou tocar um putero eu vou te esquecer, nem que for, _****_Só por uma noite, só por uma noite _****_Só por uma noite, só por uma noite _****_Mas só de ouvir a sua voz eu já me sinto bem _****_Mas se é difícil pra você tudo bem _****_Muita gente se diverte com o que tem, _****_só de ouvir a sua voz eu já me sinto bem _****_Mas se é difícil pra você tudo bem _****_Muita gente se diverte com o que tem, se diverte com o _**

_**que tem **_

Ino —: Ahhhhh...que foda...

Naruto —: Huhu...Charlie Brown...

Chorão ---: Vamos lá...quero ouvir vocês...para todos aqueles que estão curtindo as férias nesse lugar...

**Tirou a roupa entrou no mar, pensei Meu Deus que bom ****que fosse ****Tu me apresenta essa mulher meu irmão te dava até um ****doce, ****Sem roupa ela é demais ****Também por isso eu creio em Deus, meu bom meu Deus meu ****bom me traz ****Ainda bem que eu trouxe até o meu guarda sol ****Tenho toda tarde ****Tenho a vida inteira ****Já se foi aquele tempo da ladeira irmão ****Já se foi aquele tempo da ladeira irmão ****Meu escritório é na praia, eu estou sempre na área ****Mas eu não sou da tua laia não ****Meu escritório é na praia, eu estou sempre na área ****mas eu não sou daquela laia não ****Então... ****Deixe viver, deixe ficar, deixe estar como está... ****deixe viver, deixe ficar, deixe está como está! ****Deixe viver, deixe ficar, deixe estar como está... ****deixe viver, deixe ficar, deixe está como está! ****Meu Deus me de um motivo pois eu pago tanto mico ****Ela me ignora e na esperança eu ainda fico ****eu to fritando aqui vou me entregar não agüento mais ****Mais se eu não falar hoje, talvez nunca a veja ****mais... ****O dia passa horas se estendem ****AS ****Pessoas ao redor nunca me entendem ****O dia passa horas se estendem ****AS Pessoas ao redor nunca me entendem... ****Então.. ****Deixe viver, deixe ficar...**

**Mais uma vez a platéia ia a loucura, assim que as luzes começaram a piscar de novo todos começaram a pular e a cantar com a banda.**

**Hoje eu acordei para sorrir mostrar os dentes ****Hoje eu acordei para matar o presidente. ****Hoje tem festa, ela vai tá, eu vou vai ser perfeito ****eu vou fazer o que você jamais teria feito ****Hoje eu acordei feliz ****Sonhei com ela a noite inteira ****Eu sempre quis. ****Hoje eu acordei feliz ****sonhei com ela a noite inteira ****Eu sempre quis ****Só não quero acordar! ****Chegou ficou do lado não parou de olhar pra mim ****Eu sinto lhe dizer mas sou o cara que ela é a fim. ****O sexo é bom o amor, melhor, os dois então perfeito ****Eu vou fazer o que você jamais teria feito ****Hoje eu acordei feliz ****fiquei com ela a noite inteira ****Eu sempre quis ****Hoje eu acordei feliz ****Fiquei com ela a noite inteira ****Eu sempre quis ****Só não quero acordar! ****Não, não importa que muda, te livre, ****Skate is my life, skate to destroy! ****Hoje eu acordei feliz ****fiquei com ela a noite inteira ****Eu sempre quis ****Hoje eu acordei feliz ****Fiquei com ela a noite inteira ****Eu sempre quis ****Só não quero acordar! ****(Chegou ficou do lado ****Já sentiu um pouco daquele efeito ****Eu vou fazer o que você jamais teria feito ****Não quero acordar, Não! ****Não quero acordar, Não! ****Não quero acordar, Não! **

Ino —: Cara os eles são de mais não é? — perguntou assim que as luzes apagaram.

Gaara —: é... — olhou em volta —: Ino vamos sair daqui...ta muito apertado.

Ino —: Ok...já acabou o show deles mesmo... — olhou para as meninas— vamos pra lá?

Temari —: Certo.

**Assim que saíram do meio da multidão eles já foram para beira da praia ali perto seria a queima de fogos, Hinata e Naruto conversavam que nem loucos, principalmente Naruto que continuava a cantar as musicas.**

Naruto —: você viu Hinata eles são de mais.

Hinata —: é...você gosta mesmo deles né?

Naruto —: Oh ...é a melhor banda — sorriu — gostou do show?

Hinata —: sim...claro...

Naruto —: Hinata —ele corou —: eu sei que as vezes sou lento de mais para perceber as coisas...

Hinata —: Naruto-kun...

Naruto —: Mais não pense que não percebi — falou ele indo até ela e abraçando — você está linda com esse vestido.

Hinata —: OO ...

Ino —: Ai que cansaço... pisaram no meu pé o tempo todo.

Gaara —: vai querer entrar no meio vai...

Tenten —: Rsrs gente está chegando a hora..

Neji —: faltam vinte minutos.

Temari —: Meninas... — ela correu até Ino e Sakura que estava do lado —

Sakura/Ino —: ... — Tenten foi até elas

Tenten —: Nossa quem diria né?

Ino —: é...mais um ano. — sorriu..

Neji —: o que vocês estão fazendo?

Hinata —: comemorando — se ajuntou com elas — minna ...não sei o que teria sido sem vocês...

Tenten —: nem eu...

Ino —: se tem algum lugar que eu queria estar era aqui...ao lado de vocês — falou e olhou para Gaara — e de você..

Sasuke —: Vocês são loucas? — perguntou sorrindo.

Sakura —: Não...é que agente prometeu que a primeira festa de ano novo que passássemos juntas...

Ino —: nos entraria na água...

Hinata —: pular sete ondas...

Temari —: e fazer sete pedidos... — elas riram...

Gaara —: veja já vai dar meia-noite.

**A menina fizeram uma rodinha os meninos que não quiseram ficar por fora ajuntou com elas, assim eles começaram a contagem...**

Naruto —: 10...

Hinata —: 9...

Sasuke —: 8...

Sakura —: 7...

Temari —: 6...

Shikamaru —: 5...

Tenten —: 4...

Neji —: 3...

Ino —: 2...

Gaara —: 1...

Todos —: Zero...FELIZ ANO NOVO! — os fogos começaram a ganhar o céu iluminando a praia toda.

**Todos se cumprimentaram com abraços e beijos, Naruto estourou o champanhe e deu um gole assim passou para os outros.**

Ino —: Feliz ano novo amor,.. — falou beijando Gaara..

Tenten —: Meninas...chegou a hora né...

Hinata —: Rsrs vamos lá...

Shikamaru —: vocês vão mesmo?

Temari —; claro...promessa é promessa. — segurou o menino — feliz ano novo Shika...

**As cincos foram para a beira da praia assim que a água tocou seus pés deram um grito, estava muito gelada, os meninos que assistiam tudo de longe riam e bebia o restante do champanhe, assim que elas respiraram fundo entraram com tudo, pulando as sete ondas.**

Ino —: que isso fortaleça a nossa amizade mais e mais...

Hinata —: é... — assim que saíram da água correm para seus namorados.

Neji —: não vem que não tem... — Tenten o abraçou molhando ele todo.

**Assim que o show continuou eles foram para o meio da multidão, as meninas apesar de sentirem frio no começo mais assim que entraram no meio da multidão já não sentia mais frio.**

**Oh, Otário eu vou te avisar, o teu intelecto é de ****mosca de bar. ****Você deixou ela de lado pra falar com seus amigos, ****sobre as suas coisas chatas... ****Ela deu brecha eu me aproximei porque eu me fortaleço ****é na sua falha ****Ela estava ali sozinha querendo atenção e alguém pra ****conversar ****Você deixou ela de lado vai pagar pela mancada pode ****acreditar... ****Então já era... Eu vou fazer de um jeito que ela não ****vai esquecer ****Se for já era... Eu vou fazer de um jeito que ela não ****vai esquecer ****Oh, Otário eu vou te avisar, o teu intelecto é de ****mosca de bar ****Você falou pra ela que eu sou louco e canto mal, que ****eu num presto que sou um marginal ****Que eu num tenho educação, que eu só falo palavrão, e ****pra socialite eu não tenho vocação... ****Sei que isso tudo é verdade mas... eu quero que se ****foda esta porra de sociedade ****Pago minhas contas, eu sou limpinho, não sou como você ****filho da puta, veadinho. ****Então já era... Eu vou fazer de um jeito que ela não ****vai esquecer ****Se for já era... Eu vou fazer de um jeito que ela não ****vai esquecer ****Mexeu com a família, agora se vira, segura a ****seqüência, essa é minha quadrilha! ****Charlie Brown... Charlie Brown... ****Charlie Brown... ****Você deixou ela de lado pra falar com seus amigos, ****sobre as suas coisas chatas... ****Ela deu brecha eu me aproximei porque eu me fortaleço ****é na sua falha ****Ela estava ali sozinha querendo atenção e alguém pra ****conversar ****Você deixou ela de lado vai pagar pela mancada pode ****acreditar... ****Então já era... Eu vou fazer de um jeito que ela não ****vai esquecer ****Se for já era... Eu vou fazer de um jeito que ela não ****vai esquecer ****Se não quiser ficar só, cuide dela bem melhor, ou vai ****ficar só o pó, ou vai ficar só o pó ****Ferro na boneca, pedrada na vidraça, tudo que eu tenho ****eu conquistei na raça, eu não sou simpático a ninguém, **

**hoje eu vou de limusine mas eu já andei de trem **

Hinata —: Naruto-kun...vamos nos sentar?

Naruto —: claro — saíram e foram para a parte mais calma onde tinha os bancos. — onde estão os outros?

Hinata —: acho que agente se perdeu deles. — falou olhando para onde eles estavam.

Naruto —: é...acho que é melhor agente voltar para casa né?

Hinata —: Hai...

**Assim que chegaram na casa viram que os outros ainda estavam na praia, Naruto que não queria deixar Hinata sozinha entrou na casa, Hinata se trocou rápido enquanto Naruto estava na sala.**

_**Hinata —: **__" Eu..hoje será o dia..." _

**Desceu a escada devagar Naruto estava sentado no sofá quase dormindo, quando viu a menina abriu o sorriso no qual deixava Hinata de pernas bambas.**

Naruto —: Nossa acho que chegamos cedo né.

Hinata —: é...ou talvez ele.. — corou — ainda estejam em outro lugar.

Naruto —: é...hum...Hinata...

Hinata —: Oi...

Naruto —: ... — ele a puxou para junto dele —: você fica linda de qualquer maneira sabia?

Hinata —: OO ...

**Assim ele a beijou fazendo com que ela se entregasse sem medo.**


End file.
